Blood Bonds
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: Beware the Green Knight and his Lady. Join the knights on their quest to Somerset, a kingdom in the south rich in magic. Meet other members of the legends that inspired the show, and delve most deeply into Gwaine and his past, present, and future. Includes Magic Reveal. See inside for details on who the OC is.
1. We Ride At Dawn

_A/N: Very important that you read this! This is technically the second in a series, but only the first up on here (the other one, if you decide to find it, is on Wattpad because I just don't think it's of a good enough quality to be here with my other stuff). Usually I write Avengers or Lord of the Rings fanfiction, but many years ago, back in 2011, I started a Merlin fanfic. It's a decent premise, at least I think so. What pissed me off during the series was how the knights have NO ONE to look after them, and their deaths, or their actions when not themselves, threaten Albion's future. Arthur and Merlin are two sides of the same coin, why is there no one to protect the knights. But Arthur wouldn't just let any old sorcerer/person near his knights. It would have to so completely blindside him that he HAS to accept the help._

 _And so the original story came in. Fira, a sixteen year old druid girl, was captured by bandits and they rescue her (a very Lamia-esque vibe going on) but here's the catch. In a second fight she ends up using her inborn magic (she's basically a female Merlin only less powerful) to save Arthur, but is injured in the process. Placing our little King in a difficult bind. Kill her because magic, or let her run to Morgana perhaps, or take her back to Camelot for healing._

 _Then I invented a prophecy of sorts blah blah blah lots of Merlin stuff. She becomes Gaius' assistant, allowing her to travel with the Scooby Gang around Camelot. She becomes a sister of sorts to the knights who try to protect her when it's really she who protects them. It's kind of a funny story._

 _However, I was thirteen when I wrote Touch of Destiny (the first one) and it just isn't my regular quality standard anymore. So, I'm not uploading it here. SO!_

 _ **TL;DR?**_

 _ **Thing's to know**_ _:_

 _AU where Lancelot never returned as a shade in Series 4. That's for me to play with later._

 _Gwaine knows about Merlin's magic. I always preferred Gwaine to Lancelot, as Lancelot is way too perfect. Plus he's dead..._

 _Fira is called Nyx by the druids, like Merlin being Emrys. Her "destiny" is to safeguard the knights like Merlin protects Arthur._

 _My stories are heavily influenced by Arthurian Legend, ESPECIALLY this one. So there will be changes to certain characters. Natural changes that fit with the current canon but well... just make more sense._

 _Gwaine and my OC may be the main characters, but they are not romantically involved. Ew. No. She's Seventeen at this point._

 _Galahad, a knight from Arthurian Legend, is her "romance" if there even is one. This really is just an adventure story._

 _Without further ado, I introduce to you_ Blood Bonds _, a Merlin Fanfic inspired by_ Sir Gawain and the Green Knight _, and_ _Les Merveilles de Rigomer_

* * *

 **Blood Bonds**

 **by Silmarilz1701**

* * *

 _"Whether fate be foul or fair, Why falter I or fear? What should man do but dare?"_

 _\- Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_

* * *

It was a beautiful winter morning in Camelot. A light snow was on the ground, just a dusting. Fira was bustling around, taking medicines to various city residents. The knights were out training. Merlin was in his chambers polishing armor.

That was when a knock sounded at the door. Merlin got up and opened it. The servant Mark stood there with a letter in his hands.

"Hey Merlin, got this letter to deliver for you."

"Thanks!"

Merlin closed the door and went over to the fire. It was chilly in the citadel, but the fire gave off a nice warmth. Opening the letter he was pleasantly surprised to find it was from his mother.

 **My dear Merlin,**

 **A few days ago I was in the house cooking when I heard a commotion outside. I went out to investigate only to find two young men, strangers, running through the village, fighting off some mercenaries. The fight lasted only a few minutes, but both of the men were injured.**

 **I've let them recover in my home. They asked me if I'd ever heard of a man named Gwaine, but I wasn't sure if I had. I believe I recall you writing about a 'Sir Gwaine'. They seem to think it's urgent to locate this man.**

 **I love you and miss you,**

 **Mother**

Merlin looked at the note thoughtfully. What would two strangers want with Gwaine? And who knew if it was even the Gwaine Merlin was best friends with? A knock at the door woke Merlin from his thoughts.

"Hey Merlin!" Fira said, "I just ran into Arthur. He wants you outside in armor for training."

She was wearing a pretty burgundy red dress with white trim. The sleeves were fur-tipped and a black cloak hung over her.

Merlin groaned but nodded. "Tell him I'll be right there."

She nodded and grabbed the last two packages that sat on the kitchen table. Who knew so many people could get sick in the winter time! Gaius was busy tending to a series of whooping cough victims in the lower town, so she was in charge everywhere else. On the bright side it was keeping her warm!

She looked in the satchel. It was two potions with a note labeled "Michael with extra for Mark." Towards the servant quarters she went.

Merlin had gotten dressed into some armor in the armory and grabbed a sword and shield on the way out. The light dusting of snow crunched under his feet and he was glad that the garments under the armor were so warm.

He was still thinking about the letter from his mother when he reached the others.

"Ah! There you are Merlin!" Arthur grinned, "Stand over there would you!"

Merlin grunted and trudged over to where Arthur had pointed. He stood at the ready, and Arthur had Elyan go first.

The dark skinned knight came at him fast, a signature of the man. Get as many hits in as fast as possible was his style. Elyan tried not to hit Merlin too hard because he knew that the servant would have to put up with the others.

"Stop!"

Elyan immediately halted and gave Merlin a half-smile before retreating back and letting Percival take a turn. The super strong knight used his brute strength wisely and took care not to harm Merlin.

Gwaine was next. He gave Merlin a smirk and the servant groaned, but heaved his shield up. Gwaine came fast and furious, his footwork fancy as always, careful to land the blows as light as possible.

Fira was walking across the field, a satchel in one hand and her other hand tucked inside her pocket. Her black hood was pulled up over her head for warmth. Arthur sent Leon over to see what she needed while he took a turn with Merlin.

Arthur, unlike the others, held nothing back. To be fair, he wasn't trying to hurt his manservant; he just didn't realize his own strength. Merlin crumpled back with each blow. At one point, Arthur hit the shield hard enough that it pierced his chainmail, slicing into his side. Merlin didn't want to say anything so he put up with the pain and hid the wound with the shield.

Fira gave Leon the satchel and told him it was for Percival. Apparently a cat had scratched him the day before and the wound had gotten infected. She decided to quickly hurry back inside because it was too cold to watch any training.

Leon chuckled as he handed Percival the medicine pouch and then he too took a turn. He could tell something was wrong with Merlin. Perhaps Arthur had caused him to pull a muscle. Whatever the case, Leon went easy on him and soon then training was over. Merlin hurried quickly inside, leaving the knights to finish a last exercise. His side hurt like hell. He needed to clean and wrap it before he lost much blood.

He was a bit disappointed to find Fira in their chambers when he got there. He'd hoped it would be empty. But no such luck of course.

"My goodness its cold out there!" Fira commented with a grin.

"Yeah," Merlin tried.

Fira looked at him in concern, "What's wrong?"

"I got injured during practice. Arthur made my shield cut me," Merlin took off his shirt and sat down while Fira got some towels and warm water.

"Nasty bit of business," was all she said as she looked at the laceration. It wasn't huge, but it was long and the blood had begun to stain his shirt.

She soaked a cloth in the water and wrung it out. Using it to clean the wound, Fira applied pressure with one hand and the towel while she used the other to get a clean, dry one. She replaced the wet towel quickly and dried the wound. Fira used some bandages to tightly wrap Merlin's midsection.

"Good as new. Well, sort of."

"Thanks," Merlin smiled, "I think I'll take a rest."

She nodded and pretended to read a book while Merlin made his way to the back room. When she was sure Merlin was asleep, she stood up and stormed out of their chambers and through the citadel halls.

"My lord," she angrily called out to the King, seeing him walking one of the hallways.

"Ah Fira! What's the matter?"

"How dare you hurt Merlin like this? You didn't even stop to make sure he was okay. Which he wasn't of course! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Fira forcefully reprimanded the King in a side hallway, away from traffic.

"What are talking about?"

"During training. Merlin got cut in the side from his shield. Which you smashed into him. I just finished cleaning the wound and Merlin's taking a nap. You better give him the day off, or he might get worse!"

To his credit, Arthur at least had the decency to look concerned. He nodded, "Alright very well. But tell that clot pole he still is on for tomorrow."

"He won't if it's still looking bad," she insisted stubbornly.

Arthur smiled, "Course not. And Fira," she turned around, stopping a few feet from him, "Thank you for telling me."

She smiled and bowed before heading back to check on Merlin.

"So you got this today?"

Fira was looking at the note Merlin had gotten from Ealdor. He had woken up a little while ago and the two warlocks were sitting by the fireplace, sipping hot herbal tea.

"Yes. Just this morning."

"Are you going to show this to Gwaine?"

"Yes, sometime. Hopefully today or tomorrow. I also think I'll tell Arthur. Maybe he would be willing to spare a few knights to check out the bandits near Ealdor."

Fira was about to say something when Gaius came in quickly, shuffling stiffly from the cold.

"It's cold out there!"

"Hello Gaius! I delivered all the packages you left for me."

"Thank you my dear. Merlin, what are you doing here?"

"I got injured during training so I get the day off."

Gaius looked concerned and walked over quickly. Fira laughed.

"I checked him over. He'll be fine."

Gaius shot her a look and nodded reluctantly.

"How are things in the Lower Town?" Merlin asked.

"Things are finally looking up. Little Anya didn't make it through last night though."

All three of them frowned. Anya had been born no more than two months ago. She had caught the cough despite the best efforts to keep her safe. She'd just been too young to fight it.

"Well I'm sure you did your best, Gaius," Fira comforted the old man.

She handed him a warm cup of tea and he took it gratefully.

"I got a note from my mother, Gaius," Merlin mentioned, holding out the message. Gaius took it quickly and read it.

"Interesting. Hunith always did care for the needy ones. Like your father."

"Well? We should tell Gwaine, right?"

"Yes, I think so. Perhaps he knows who might be looking for him."

A servant came to the door and told Gaius that two more children in the Lower Town had gotten sick. The old man excused himself. Merlin and Fira talked for a while longer before Gwaine himself knocked on the door.

"Arthur said you were injured," he explained.

"Don't worry, I patched him up good as new, Gwaine," Fira laughed.

"Hey Gwaine, now that your here, I wanted to show you something," Merlin quickly mentioned.

Gwaine nodded and Merlin handed him the letter.

"I got this note from my mum in Ealdor saying that two young guys were asking around for a man named Gwaine."

The knight's head snapped up when he heard this. Two young men? Asking for Gwaine? Could it... No it couldn't.

"How odd."

"That's it," Fira asked in confusion, "Have you any idea if it's you they're talking about?"

"Could be."

"You're not curious?" Merlin pressed.

Gwaine shrugged but both warlocks could tell he was very interested.

"Gwaine, would you ask Arthur to call the Round Table together?" Merlin asked his friend.

The knight agreed and left to fins the king. The two magicians changed into more suitable clothes (Fira had changed into a tunic and pants instead of a dress). Then together they made their way to the Round Table room. On the way they met up with Gaius.

"What's this about, Merlin?" Arthur asked, once everyone was assembled.

Merlin fished the letter out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the table.

"My mother wrote to me about mercenaries attacking Ealdor. I was thinking about how many reports of mercenary activities have sprung up and I was hoping you would give me a leave of absence to return home," he frowned.

Fira stared at him. Home? Leave Arthur?

The king was also surprised, but Gwen beat him to the punch, "Hunith has helped us all before, we simply must send troops to protect them!"

"But it isn't on our land," Leon pointed out.

Elyan shook his head, "Gwen is right. We still owe Ealdor."

"But can we risk it while Morgana is out there somewhere?" Percival jumped to Leon's aid.

"Arthur?" Gwaine silenced them all.

The king gave a deep breath, "It's risky, but we need to lend Hunith and Ealdor our help."

"How?" Fira asked.

"Tomorrow we will go out as if on a long hunt. Not be expected back for a week or so. But instead we'll head for Ealdor and on the way, change into less recognizable attire. Once there, we call each other only by birth name, not title."

The knights nodded, some more hesitantly than others. Gaius and Gwen looked concerned but both gave the plan their approval.

"Take the rest of the day off. We ride hard tomorrow."


	2. Not-So-Distant Relatives

Fira was glad to see that the snow had melted by the next morning. It was still very chilly, so she wore a comfy blue tunic, tights, brown boots, plus her cloak, to keep warm.

Merlin hadn't been in his chambers when she woke up, but a plate of food was sitting on the table. Guessing it was for her, Fira ate quickly, grabbed the large pack she'd filled last night, and navigated the halls of the Citadel.

When she got to the courtyard, Fira met up with Percival and Elyan. She greeted them.

"Good morning!" they both replied.

The three of them made their way to the Stables. Opening the door, they were surprised to find Merlin busily working. His and Arthur's horses were harnessed. He was now tacking up Gwaine's.

"Merlin! Thanks for the breakfast."

"No problem, Fira. Could you three help me get the horses tacked up?"

"Of course," she replied. Walking over to Aland's stall, she spent the next several minutes tacking him up. She hooked the lead rope to his halter and tied it to the wall. Then she went to help Merlin with Leon's horse.

Percival and Elyan finished up their horses, Luagor and Lamri, just as Merlin and Fira finished Leon's. They began leading the horses outside. First went Aland, who insisted on going first, followed by Arthur's horse and Gwaine's horse Gringolet. Elyan and Percival led their own horses along with Leon's.

The two missing men met them outside deep in conversation. Arthur took Hengroen's saddle in his hands and hoisted himself up. The others mounted quickly.

"Where's Gwaine?" Merlin asked.

Arthur groaned, "If that idiot isn't here soon..."

"I'm coming, princess. Calm down!" Gwaine laughed lightly, coming around the corner.

Fira smirked at the knight as he mounted Gringolet. Figures Gwaine would be late. Well, no harm done. They bid goodbye to Guinevere before trotting down the streets and out of the castle. They set the pace at a light canter, not wanting to appear as if in any rush.

They rode like this, galloping off and on, for the remainder of the day. The group stopped only once for lunch. When the sun began setting behind the trees and they hit a stream, Arthur ordered a stop. They had ridden along the edge of the woods for most of the day so that now the party could go straight through tomorrow and arrive at Ealdor.

"Gwaine, Leon, the two of you go track down something for dinner!" Arthur instructed.

The two knights nodded and grabbed the crossbows, setting out into the forest.

"Merlin, Percival, collect up some good firewood."

Merlin groaned but nodded. Percival chuckled at the servant and grabbed a small hatchet on the way out of camp.

"And the three of us won't do anything," Arthur grinned. Elyan and Fira laughed. The two knights sat down, backs against the trees. Fira went to tend to the horses.

She removed the bridles. The horses were such beautiful creatures, each unique and complementary to their masters.

Gwaine's was the black stallion Gringolet. He was a speedy horse, fast and furious especially in battle and built for endurance. Fira could tell that like Aland, Gringolet was uniquely gifted with magic. He had more than the average beast.

Leon's was the bay Hengist. Also a stallion, he was built for strength, pure and simple. He could carry almost anything and crush a skull with one step.

Luagor was Percival's stallion, and he was also strong, but hardier. Weather, water, rocks, nothing fazed him. He did what he was commanded without a single protest. His coat was various shades of grey.

Lamri was Luagor's cousin, and belonged to Elyan. A brown horse, Lamri was bred more for maneuverability than strength. What he lacked in strength he made up for in intelligence and intuition in battle. The horse seemed to know what Elyan would want before being ordered.

Arthur's large white stallion was Hengroen. Hengroen was mighty. He knew his place as the top horse. He carried himself with an air of royalty, and he had the strength to back it up. Hengroen had Hengist's brute strength and Lamri's intuition.

Finally, Merlin had the only mare in Arundel. Named for her swiftness, Arundel was a beautiful paint horse who's as gentle as she possible.

Fira loved how each animal had its own personality. She relished in getting to know them, exploring their lives. She got along well with them.

Merlin and Percival got back soon enough, piles of firewood in their arms. Merlin had just got to work building the fire when Gwaine and Leon returned with two pheasants and a large rabbit.

"Good catch," Elyan complimented them.

"Thanks!" They said simultaneously. Gwaine and Leon looked at each other before shaking their heads in something akin to defeat.

"Where's Fira?" Leon asked after a moment. She wasn't with the horses any more.

Merlin put a finger to his lips to quite Leon. He pointed down to where the stream ran. There was Fira, laying down on her stomach, head near the water.

Gwaine looked at Merlin in confusion. What was she up to?

Merlin shrugged, but he took the two pheasants and cooked them.

After dinner, they decided to change into less conspicuous armor. Off went the crimson cloak, the Pendragon insignias, and on went rough brown, white, and green cotton clothes over their chainmail. Fira took off her black Pendragon cloak and traded it for a ragged black one.

The next morning was beautiful. The sky was an immaculate blue, and a few fluffy white clouds floated through the air. They ate the rabbit and some fruit for breakfast before mounting again and setting off at a brisk trot. They planned on reaching Ealdor before lunch.

When they reached the edge of a small hill, Merlin smiled fondly and pointed down below them. Little cottages and farms were close by. Not more than a few minutes at a full gallop. So gallop they did. Everyone was eager to reach Ealdor quickly. They looked forward to a good meal.

Dismounting at the earliest fence, the company led their horses through the main path in the tiny town. They received a few stares from the townsfolk. After all, they probably didn't get strangers very often. A few of them seemed to recognize Merlin and Arthur, which Fira guessed was because of the story she'd heard about rescuing Ealdor. Back when Morgana was good.

Finally they reached a particular house. Merlin went up and knocked. A middle aged woman with worn hands but a friendly smile laughed loudly and pulled the warlock into a hug.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so happy you're here," she grinned. Then as if noticing the other six for the first time she cleared her throat and smiled happily.

"Hello again, Arthur."

"Hunith," he bowed his head slightly. "Allow me to introduce my knights, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine."

"And I'm Fira," she chipped in.

"Nice to meet you all. Do come in, please. I've got two visitors at the moment still recovering from the attack but we can squeeze in."

They followed Merlin's mum inside and were pleasantly surprised to find it was larger than expected. Hunith had done some additions on the house, expanding it.

At a couch on the right say a boy. He couldn't have been much older than Fira. He was shirtless, instead he had a large white bandage wrap around his torso. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He took a sip of something.

"Ms. Hunith, this is delicious!" He exclaimed. Noticing the travelers, he quickly stood out of respect, wincing in the process.

"This is Gareth. His brother Gaheris is in the backroom sleeping."

"I'm Arthur."

"Leon.

"Percival."

"Elyan."

"Fira."

"Merlin."

Gwaine just stood there, eying Gareth with suspicion and curiosity. So this was Gareth. This was Gareth.

"Gwaine."

Gareth snapped to attention at that name. Had he and Gaheris finally found him?

"Gwaine? Son of Lot?" Gareth asked hopefully.

"And Gareth, son of the woman Morcades?" Gwaine responded in an even tone, still unsure of what to think.

"By God it's you! We've been looking everywhere!" He grinned, before shouting for Gaheris, "Gaheris! Get your lazy self out here, brother!"

The door opened and another young man appeared. His hair was chocolate brown and he had similarly brown eyes. He was probably a little over twenty.

"What is it Gareth?" he complained, sleepily.

Gareth slapped him across the cheek, "Its Gwaine!"

Gaheris was wide awake then. He stared at Gwaine, open mouthed. He glanced from Gwaine to Gareth and back.

"Excuse me, but how do you three know each other?" Arthur interrupted.

"You mean Gwaine hasn't told you?" Gareth asked, a little hurt.

Arthur shook his head.

"Of course he hasn't," Gaheris scoffed, "Why would he care to bring up his two younger brothers."

"Brothers?" Merlin sputtered, utterly confused.

The others echoed his outburst. Brothers? Since when!

"Tell them, Gwaine," Gaheris smirked.

Gwaine let a long breath out, "Gaheris and Gareth are my half-brothers, through our mother Morcades."

"Yes. But he probably didn't want to mention us because we aren't noble like him," Gareth said sadly.

Gaheris shook his head, "No, Gwaine doesn't like nobility."

The others, except for Merlin, stared from Gareth and Gaheris to Gwaine. Noble? Gwaine wasn't noble.

"What do you mean," Percival asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Gaheris laughed.

Gwaine clenched his fists. Gaheris always was a smart alack.

"Know what?"

"Gwaine's dad. His name was Lot. He was the older brother of King Cenred."

Even Merlin looked up at Gwaine in shock. Gwaine? A prince?

The knight's eyes were blazing. He was furious. Gwaine pushed past Leon and Elyan, slammed the door, and just kept walking. It was either that, or strangle his younger siblings.

Arthur stared at the spot where Gwaine had just been standing. It was all so unbelievable. Gwaine. Gwaine, the knight who despised the Nobility. One of the common knights. Had he not admitted it himself? And yet here were two strangers, no older than themselves, claiming Gwaine was their brother. But more importantly, Gwaine was the heir to Cenred's kingdom.

Elyan stood silent, thinking over what he'd just learned. If it hadn't been for Gwaine's reaction, he might have dismissed it all. But obviously Gaheris was serious. Elyan looked at the two young men, mulling them over in his head. Gareth was young, closer to Fira's age. Gaheris was older, more experienced. He resembled his older brother in many ways.

Percival and Leon were eyeing Gwaine's brothers. The younger of the two, Gareth, was a blonde. His hair was scruffy, with a bit of curl at the end like Gwaine. But with his blue eyes, he looked very different from the knight.

His brother Gaheris, however, was a different story. He seemed about twenty-three, his chocolate brown hair wavy like his older brother's. He had the same smirk, the same eyes. When Percival looked, he could really see the family resemblance.

Fira felt hurt. Gwaine had known her deepest secret, but hadn't bothered to tell her his. But she put that behind her. She knew Gwaine. Gwaine was prone to rash action and she was worried about what he might do.

So she pushed out the door and looked for the knight. She caught sight of him near the horses. For a moment Fira panicked. What the hell was he doing? She ran as fast as she could towards him.

"Gwaine! Gwaine!" Fira shouted.

He turned to look at her, his brow creased in frustration and deep thought.

"Not now, Fira."

"I just wanted to know what you're doing with Gringolet," she hinted, slowing to a walk as she got close.

Gwaine looked confused and then gave a short laugh. "I'm not running away, if that's what you're afraid of. I just needed space."

Fira blushed, "Well, one can never be too careful. I guess. . I guess I'll leave you be then."

Gwaine nodded, the smile gone from his face. He turned back to face his horse and Fira walked back to Hunith's.

"So he left after that, then?" Elyan was asking the brothers when Fira got back inside.

"Yes. Gareth wasn't even a month old then. I was probably eleven," Gaheris nodded.

"Where's Gwaine?" Merlin questioned her when she came in alone.

Fira told them that he wanted some space.

"Figures," the older sibling grumbled, "He never did care for us much."

"I'm sure that's not true," Hunith interjected.

"But it is," Gareth added, "We haven't heard from Gwaine for years. Last time we heard from him, I was only ten."

"He never bothered to tell us he was in Camelot. Let alone a knight."

"I'm surprised King Arthur knighted him without telling anyone that Gwaine was noble," Gareth mused.

The knights grinned and Arthur laughed softly. Apparently these two hadn't figured out who he was.

"Well, actually, even I didn't know."

"You're King Arthur?!" they both gasped.

The knights of Camelot chuckled at their reactions.

"Yes, that's me. And actually, Sirs Elyan and Percival aren't Noble born either."

"Oh," said Gareth.

Suddenly the door opened and they turned to find Gwaine stepping through the door. His face was grimly set, but an air of determination was around him. Determination and control.

"Well look who it is, Sir Gwaine's come back," Gaheris sneered.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes and Gareth elbowed his older brother in the side. Gaheris gave a shout and Gwaine groaned.

"If you could be quite for just a minute," Gwaine hissed at his impertinent brother.

"Gwaine, you're a prince," Arthur stated.

"No. I'm not," he insisted angrily, "My mother and father were never married. Lot left as soon as I was born."

"Still, you're a nobleman. Why didn't you just tell my father and become a knight?"

"With all due respect, Arthur," Gwaine stressed, his voice dripping in disgust, "I'd never serve under a man like Uther. In fact, I've come to think that you and Leon are the only nobles I'd respect."

Fira felt a strange feeling. For some reason she felt the need to get some air.

"I'm...going to go check on the horses," she said quietly, slipping out the door.

Fira made her way over to the animals. When she put her hand on Aland's flank, she noticed that the horse seemed nervous too.

Suddenly the world went blank.

They had heard Fira saying she would be with the horses but no one really processed it. They were too intent on listening to the three brothers conversing.

So when they heard a high pitched scream followed by more screams, they panicked for a moment before remembering they knew where she was.

Nevertheless, the knights, Merlin, Gaheris, and Gareth rushed outside, drawing their swords. By now shouts had joined the shrieking and the clanging of metal was heard.

They were met by an onslaught of mercenaries. Twenty, maybe thirty men in dark armor with some sort of green insignia on their shields. Yet they didn't seem like organized soldiers. And unlike true soldiers, the knights came out of the house just in time to see a particularly burly mercenary chop off a little girl's head.


	3. Whisperings

Arthur was the first out the door and he was the closest to the man. He plunged Excalibur into the mercenary's chest. Arthur's men dispersed immediately to try to protect the women and children. Percival grabbed a three year old boy from in front of another warrior and handed him to his desperate mother.

Elyan, Leon, and Merlin were in the mix of a group of hirelings. A few of the townsfolk were armed now and fought back against the intruders.

Gwaine, Gaheris, and Gareth fought back to back, sword to sword. Merlin, looking over for a moment, almost mistook Gaheris for Gwaine. The younger fought with much the same style as Gwaine. Gareth also displayed many similar tactics, but with his blonde hair it made it hard for Merlin to mistake him for Gwaine.

The battle raged for a good fifteen minutes. These were well trained sellswords. Only a few women and children were lost, but five of the townsmen died. Once all the hirelings were killed or driven off, Arthur and the others regrouped.

"Anyone seen Fira?" Merlin asked, concerned.

They looked around for her. No one noticed the brown haired teenager.

"Wait a moment," Gareth blurted out, "I remember seeing a girl's body by the horses, under a man's."

Merlin tore off in the direction of the horses. The others were soon following behind him. When Merlin got there he saw two bodies. One was a middle aged townsman, and under him was Fira. She was covered in blood and he couldn't see her chest moving. Fearing the worst, Merlin knelt down and pushed the man's body away.

They were all relieved to find two things. One, the blood wasn't her own, but the man's. And second, a dart was sticking out of her neck. She was asleep!

"A sleep dart," Elyan confirmed, removing the sharp projectile.

Percival nodded, "Maybe they thought she was a lookout or something. Didn't want her warning the town."

They all murmured about how that would make sense. She seemed uninjured, besides the small pin prick hole from the poison dart. Once that was determined, Elyan and Percival hoisted her up between them and dragged her lamely to Hunith's. The others spread out to find and treat the wounded townsfolk.

There were few people who were uninjured. Two older teenage girls had lacerations on their arms, an old woman had broken her leg, and the men were injured in every way imaginable. Merlin wished Fira would hurry it up and wake so she could help him.

About twenty minutes later, he was relieved to see her come running out of the cottage with medical supplies.

"Gods, I'm so sorry Merlin!"

"Just glad you're okay."

"Good god," she breathed, surveying the battle ground, "how many did we lose?"

"Nine so far: two children and their mothers, and five men," Leon told her, overhearing the druid.

"Merlin! Fira! We could use one of you over here!" Elyan shouted.

Fira bolted over, her medicine bag clanging with her. She reached Elyan and Gareth leaning over a small body. It was a young boy, probably ten or eleven. His leg was bleeding badly from the thigh and he was crying.

She immediately reached for a clean cloth and some salves. She instructed Percival to hold the cloth tight against the thigh wound while she worked. Fira was worried that he was losing too much blood. They moved the child inside a stable with the other severely injured where Hunith, Merlin, and Fira tended to the wounded for the next several hours.

It was midnight in Ealdor. The others had gone to sleep, minus Leon and Percival who stood guard. Fira was laying in the loft of the barn, a lantern hanging above her and casting a soft light. She was listening to the labored breathing of the injured below her.

Suddenly she heard gasping for breath. Fira jumped up and slid down the ladder with the lantern. Searching for the source of the noise, she noticed that the boy from earlier was floundering around. Fira ran to him, and tried to get him to stay still.

Soon enough he was too still. Fira felt a tear roll down her cheek as the boy stopped breathing. She felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. Standing back, Fira nearly tripped over another injured person.

"You did all you could."

Fira turned around to find King Arthur leaning against the door frame. Fira gave a defeated sigh and pulled the boy's blanket up over his head.

"But it wasn't enough."

"It isn't always," the king nodded, walking over the injured bodies to join Fira at the base of the ladder. "Mind if I join you up there?"

Fira shook her head and climbed up first. Arthur followed after her with the lantern. The two of them sat there against the hay piles in silence.

Arthur wasn't sure why but ever since that night on the citadel tower, he'd come to see Fira as a younger version of himself. She was naive and sometimes borderline rude and yet kind and considerate. Granted that was different than young Prince Arthur. But he saw the same questions in her eyes, the same mannerisms. She wanted to know about the world, but she expected it to follow her rules.

"Why are you here, sire?"

Arthur was taken off guard by the directness of the question. Recovering, he considered his answer.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. So I wanted to check on the injured. And then I saw you."

"Have you any idea who did this?" she finally spoke again after a few moments of silence.

Arthur shook his head.

"When we find them," she growled, "They'll regret it."

"Let's not do anything rash, Fira," Arthur warned, "We need to know what we're dealing with first."

She narrowed her eyes, looking out into the darkness. But she nodded ever so slightly in reluctant agreement.

"You should get some sleep."

Fira turned and stared at Arthur. He couldn't be serious?

"I have to stay up with these guys!" she gestured to the wounded men and women.

"What if I stay up here and keep guard. I promise to wake you if something happens," the king offered.

Fira hesitated before nodding in agreement. She pushed the sack cloth pillow she had brought onto a pile of straw and stretched out. Arthur took up his position near the ladder. He decided to move the lantern to the bottom floor, so it cast its light on the wounded instead of keeping Fira awake.

Arthur looked at Fira grimly. She was breathing slowly and he wasn't surprised she was already asleep. Letting her rest was the least he could do to repay her for all the help she'd given them in the past year. And anyways, he had some thinking to do.

What was this symbol the mercenaries were wearing? Whose crest was it? It didn't belong to anyone that Arthur recognized either from experience or word of mouth. The predominant color was green, thought of varying shades. Why were these mercenaries attacking Gwaine's brothers? Or Ealdor for that matter!

Fira woke up and found that the sun was shining brightly in through the wide open doors. She sat up so quickly that her head hurt. After taking a moment to steady herself, Fira stood up and walked down the ladder. She was surprised to find that only three men remained inside. Merlin was there, tending to one of them.

"Good morning," she murmured, still looking around.

"Good afternoon, you mean!" he grinned, "Arthur didn't want to wake you."

"Where'd everybody go?"

"They've been released from our little prison," he joked.

"And the boy?"

Merlin's face fell, "He's been moved to where the other casualties are. The town plans on burying them later tonight."

Fira nodded and asked if anyone else had died that night.

"One only," Merlin told her, "An older man, the one who'd been stabbed."

As he finished rewrapping a wound, Merlin's patient spoke saying, "I owe you one, Merlin. And just so you know, I'm sorry for how my sister and I used to tease you."

"You're forgiven, Carsen," Merlin told the man, "We were just kids."

"Still," Carsen shook his head as he sat up, "Edeva and I shouldn't have done it. I only realized later."

"But you did realize, and that's what matters," Merlin assured him, "You're free to go now."

"And if Edeva was still alive," Carsen added bitterly, turning around at the door, "I'm sure she'd say the same thing."

"Your sister and Braden died defending their son. I'm sure she wishes it could have been different, but it was a noble death."

"And Bridget and I will raise Robyn alongside our son Malin as well as we can."

Merlin smiled encouragingly at him before turning and tending to the next wounded man.

Fira decided to go find the others.

There were children running around and playing tag as if nothing had happened yesterday. She supposed it was their way of coping with the tragedy, but it put her a bit on edge. Parents were sweeping away debris from a house that had caught fire. Fortunately no one had been killed from that and the flames hadn't spread as no doubt had been the plan. A teenage boy was comforting a crying younger boy while sitting on the steps of a porch.

Fira caught of sight of Gwaine and Elyan walking out the main rode and she jogged over to them.

"You're finally awake!" Gwaine teased her.

"Yes. Where are you off to?" she asked, noting that they were both carrying a bundle of firewood.

"Gaheris and Gareth just finished removing the last of the mercenaries' bodies outside of town. We're bringing wood for burning," Elyan explained.

"Ah. Mind if I tag along?"

They had no objections so the trio continued on towards the pile of enemy corpses. It was far enough from town that it wouldn't disturb anyone. When they did reach it, Gaheris and Gareth were hoisting the last body up onto the stack.

"There you are!" Gaheris exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Gwaine scowled. He dropped his bundle of wood down in one of the last two spots. Elyan's bundle completed a full circuit of firewood around the corpse.

"Fira," Gwaine asked, "Care to do the honors?"

She raised an eyebrow and indicated towards his brothers. Gwaine shrugged.

"Forbærnan."

The wood caught on fire and soon the bodies began to burn. Gareth and Gaheris turned in amazement from Fira to their brother, demanding an explanation.

She heard whispers and turned to Gwaine.

"What did you say?"

The others looked at her in confusion. Gwaine told her that no one had said anything to her.

"Just my imagination then."

Fira turned away from the pile and went to join the small group when she heard whispers, louder this time. But she was still unable to make out the words.

"Did you hear that?"

"No. Nothing," was the common consensus.

Suddenly Fira heard a piercing scream. She covered her ears in pain and fell to her knees on the ground.

"Fira!" Elyan shouted in surprise. He caught hold of her as she fell and kept her balanced.

After a few moments she slowly uncovered her ears and opened her eyes. Fira looked at them and they shook their heads. None of them had heard a thing.

"It was so loud and full of pain," she described to them, as Elyan helped her up, "and just so loud."

She continued hearing whispers all the home but didn't mention it. Instead Fira focused on trying to decipher any information from the whispers that she could.

When the company got back to the village, Fira went to go find Merlin. She found him inside his house, talking to his mother. No one else was there.

"Merlin, did you," she began, but he cut her off.

"The scream? Yes."

"She has magic?" Hunith all but shouted in surprise.

"I was born with it, like Merlin," Fira explained.

"It's too complicated to get into, mum," Merlin shook his head.

"What about the whispers. Have you heard them too?"

"Whispers? No. When did they start?"

"After I cast a fire spell onto the enemy corpses," Fira told him.

Merlin considered this carefully, "Perhaps the corpses were enchanted?"

"It's possible."

Suddenly another wave of whispers hit Fira and she shut her eyes.

"Whispers again?" he guessed.

She nodded, "All I can get from them is 'the green knight and his lady'."

"Interesting. You should find Arthur and tell him."

"Good idea."


	4. Prophecies

"Sire!" Fira called out as she made her way through the village.

Arthur and the knights, along with Gaheris and Gareth, turned to look at her. She jogged over.

"My lord, I need to tell you something," Fira hesitated, "alone."

Arthur nodded slowly before beckoning her to follow him. He made his way over to where an apple tree stood some distance away.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "But ever since I ignited the corpses, I've been hearing whispering. I've only been able to make out part of it."

"Go on."

"Beware the green knight and his lady."

"That's it?"

Fira was about to confirm it when she was hit with another scream. She covered her ears in pain, crouching down.

"Fira?" Arthur asked in concern.

"It's... It's nothing. It's not just whispers I've been hearing. Its screams also. I think there is something here that is enhancing it."

"Could it be this?" Arthur pulled the cloth with the insignia out of his pocket.

As he did so, Fira was hit with another scream like a banshee. She crumpled to her knees.

"Destroy it sire!" she screamed, still covering her ears as best she could. The noise was incredibly painful. The others raced over to see what had happened.

Arthur looked around for some way to destroy it. He caught sight of a small fire and ran over to it. Dropping the piece of cloth in the flames, he watched as it burned to ashes.

The king made his way back to Fira and the others. They were helping her up off the ground. She nodded to Arthur, telling him that destroying it had done the trick.

"There's some sort of sorcery at work here," she declared, thought they all pretty much knew that.

"Have you any idea what that was?" Gwaine asked.

Fira shook her head. She hadn't a clue as to why that emblem was enchanted. Those soldiers were not from any kingdom she was aware of.

"We need to find out who sent those men, and why," Arthur sighed, rubbing his head in tension.

"They chased us all the way here," Gaheris reported.

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

They two brothers just shrugged.

"We don't know why, but they did," Gareth replied.

"We need to get back to Camelot," Arthur decided, "Immediately. Fira, go fetch Merlin and have him pack our supplies."

She nodded and took off to the house.

"Gaheris, Gareth, you are welcome to return with us to Camelot. I'm sure we can buy you two horses from the townsfolk," Arthur offered.

Gwaine bit his tongue, not wanting to cross Arthur in front of his brothers, not to mention the knights. Now was not the time for petty sibling disputes.

Gaheris spoke for both young men, "It'd be our honor, Sire."

"Then let's get you two outfitted with horses for the time being."

The company was ready to go within the hour. Four horses were without masters after their riders were killed in the raid, and the townsfolk let them take two without paying. The said that their service and protection was payment already.

Hunith declined an offer to go to Camelot. She insisted that this was her home, and she, like Merlin, was very stubborn.

"So," Gareth awkwardly started, riding up next to Gwaine, "How've you been?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Don't even bother, Gareth," Gaheris sneered at Gwaine, "He doesn't like us."

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut, Gaheris," Gareth angrily replied.

Gwaine smirked at this. Truth be told, he had very little against Gareth. In fact, Gwaine was a bit curious about his youngest brother. But it was Gaheris that turned him off completely. It wasn't that Gwaine's younger brother was a bad person, but he knew how to annoy Gwaine, and did everything possible to do so.

"Don't listen to your brother, Gareth," Gwaine told him with a small smile.

"You don't hate us?" Gareth asked skeptically.

"No. I don't. But I haven't decided that I like you either. Trust me though, I DON'T like your brother."

Gaheris narrowed his eyes at Gwaine.

"How's mum?"

"Gone," Gaheris said sadly.

Gwaine halted Gringolet. He stared at his younger siblings in surprise, anguish, and anger. _Gone? How could she be gone?_

"Gone? No. That can't be right."

"She is, Gwaine. Mother and Father are both gone," Gareth confirmed.

"My father left long ago," Gwaine snapped at Gareth.

His eyes were blazing in fury. Gwaine hurried his steed so that he left Gareth and Gaheris in the back with Elyan, catching up with Arthur and Leon in the front. They hadn't heard the conversation.

Arthur was about to ask Gwaine something but when he saw the look on Gwaine's face he quickly shut his mouth. No one wanted to cross Gwaine when he was angry. The knight almost never lost a fight, and though he probably wouldn't attack a fellow companion, woe to he who crosses him and then trains against him.

Merlin and Percival, both riding in between Gareth and Gaheris and Gwaine, had heard only parts of the conversation, but heard enough to steer clear of him. Fira, now riding up next to Gareth and Gaheris, was confused at Gwaine's reaction. She felt he overreacted to Gareth's innocent statement. What was wrong with him?

Gwaine was furious. But he was angry at himself as much, if not more, than his brothers. He had let his mother down. She was gone. Dead? Probably. Why else would they say she was gone? He had been close to his mother in his youth. Growing up without a father had been hard: he was the bastard child, the kid with just a mom. He'd known early on who his father had been. At first he was proud, but then he resented Lot for his shallowness. He'd left Gwaine's mother alone with a little boy.

When Gwaine was four, his cousin Elda, age twelve, had been orphaned and came to live with them. He took to calling her his older sister, and she was a good friend to him. However, she married off when Gwaine was only ten, and he didn't see her much after that.

As he grew older, around the age of thirteen, Gwaine grew apart from his mum. She had married and now had another son, Gaheris. Gwaine resented this younger brother for taking his mother's attention, and for growing up with a father. He'd given his mother the cold shoulder, something he regretted to this day. When he'd turned sixteen, Gwaine had packed up and left.

He'd sent his mother letters periodically, once every few months at first. Later it had dwindled to once a year, then once every two or three. He'd returned home twice since then, the first time he met Gareth at his birth, and the second when the youngest was ten.

But no one knew any of this. He couldn't think of anyone he'd tell, except Merlin and now, maybe Fira. Certainly never to the other knights.

They rode in silence then, no one wanting to break the precarious tension that hung in the air. Merlin decided he needed to talk to Gwaine. He needed to help his friend, as obviously something was eating at him.

Stopping for a late dinner, they camped outside of the forest. It was dark out, and Fira found it uniquely refreshing. The air was cool and crisp, as with any early winter, and the crickets were chirping merrily. Arthur sent Elyan, Gareth, and Gaheris out hunting and Fira and Merlin to collect firewood.

Fira took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She sighed contentedly.

"What?"

She opened her eyes and glanced at Merlin, "What what?"

"What was the whole sigh for?"

"I was just enjoying the fresh air," she laughed, reaching down to pick up a few dry, decent sticks.

Merlin shook his head with a smile, "It's the same air you breathe every day!"

"Boys," she exclaimed in pretend exasperation, "You never understand!"

"Hey!"

She laughed and stacked her armful of sticks on top of Merlin's.

"Ey! Carry your own!" Merlin protested.

Fira just grinned and started picking up more deadwood. She didn't mind doing such a meaningless task. In fact, it gave her time to think. And her thoughts were revolving around three men.

"What do you think is the problem that Gwaine has with Gaheris and Gareth," she asked Merlin.

He thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. He never mentioned them to me. Maybe he was jealous of them because they had a father?"

"I don't know. I don't see Gwaine as a jealous one."

"He would have been young, so who knows," Merlin pointed out, "Besides, he seems to have tried to block them out completely. Maybe something bad happened between them?"

"I'd imagine."

They decided they'd collected enough firewood and trekked back to camp. They dropped the dry wood down and Merlin set to work arranging the firewood into a proper camp fire.

Elyan hauled a deer back to camp with help from Gaheris. Gareth was behind them, carrying all the hunting supplies. Gwaine and Leon immediately helped take the deer and set to work skinning it.

"Good catch!" Arthur commended Elyan.

Elyan shook his head, "Don't thank me. Thank Gaheris. The man's a natural with a crossbow."

"Thank you Sir Elyan," Gaheris nodded to the man, "I spent many years learning how to use one when I found myself having to care for my family. Father was sick for many years and once Gwaine left, I had to take charge."

Arthur looked from Gaheris to Gwaine. The knight in question had stopped mid-action, kneeling over the deer. He didn't turn his head or acknowledge the comment, but everyone was tense, waiting to see if Gwaine would react.

When he did not, the king released the breath he hasn't realized he'd been holding. Thanking Gaheris, Arthur sat down and opened up his pack to fish something out.

Merlin stood back from the wood pile and motioned for Fira. She smiled and nodded, before raising her hand slightly and speaking the ancient language. The sticks sprung to life as they caught fire, illuminating the campsite.

"About time you two got that up and going," Arthur teased, tossing each of a role of bread, "Now. Eat those and then make us our food!"

Merlin scowled and Fira groaned but she grabbed hold of a pot and looked around.

"I don't suppose we camped anywhere near water," she sighed.

The others stayed silent. Gareth, who had been sitting alone by a tree with a pencil and paper stood up and cleared his throat.

"Actually, lady Fira, I do believe I found one when we went hunting. I can show you," he offered politely.

"Good. Perhaps dinner is ruined after all."

Arthur told them to wait, "Percival, I want you to go with them."

The big knight nodded and grabbed his sword as he stood up. Percival asked if they were ready.

"Yes."

"Wait," Arthur added, "take the water skins also. No point in making more than one trip."

The others tossed their empty water skins to the three, Percival and Gareth taking most of them because Fira's hands were full.

"It was this way, Lady Fira."

"We're right behind you," Fira said, suppressing a laugh.

Percival did no such thing, chuckling, "You don't need to call her Lady, you know."

Gareth blushed but because he was in front, no one noticed.

"What if I like it," Fira protested, "Be nice Percival! He was just being gentlemanly."

Percival rolled his eyes and nudged Fira forward. She turned and scowled playfully at him and he grinned back innocently.

"Around this tree here," Gareth told them, rounding a large fallen tree.

They came upon what was something like glistening puddle. The pool of water was with in a flowing brook, but it curled around in circles and made shallow pools before continuing on its way downstream.

An unnatural aura surrounded the place that only Fira could see. It was like a mist that floated above the water, but it blurred more than obscured vision. It also sparkled and glowed.

"Wait a moment," Fira shouted as Gwaine and Gareth bent down to fill up the waterskins, "Something isn't right."

Fira and the two men were standing there when all of a sudden, strange bubble like creatures, if creatures they were, began rising from the water. All three drew their swords.

"Peace, Nyx, we mean you no harm."

Gareth dropped his sword in shock. Percival jumped at the clanginf sound but lowered his sword half way. Fira did nothing.

"What are you," she asked.

"We are Vilia. Spirits of the brooks and streams. We can stay only in your world for a moment."

"What is it you want?"

"We have a message from the Seelie Court for you and Emrys. Beware the Green Knight and his Lady. These two will test the bonds of friendship. If you fail, Albion will fall. But if you succeed, Albion is one step closer.

"You must look within yourselves for answers, but there are others whose help you will need. You know them not now, but when the time comes, you, Nyx, shall feel it."

The Seelie Court? She'd heard the term before, she was sure, but Fira couldn't place it. What was the Seelie Court? As the Vilia began to fade, she hastily thanked them and then the aura she had noticed dissipated.

"It's safe to get the water now," she nodded.

Percival raised an eyebrow at her attempt at avoiding any questions but nodded and filled up the water skins. Gareth looked like he wanted to ask something but he got the idea that she didnt want to talk and shut his mouth.

When they got back to camp, venison was roasting over the fire. Fira put the pot over the campfire and boiled the water.

"Merlin, we should go get more firewood," she told him.

He obviously didn't get the hidden message, "Why? There's plenty left."

"There won't be later. Come on," she insisted.

Merlin groaned but stood up and followed her into the forest. What was she up to?

"Something called a Vilia spoke to me," she whispered.

Merlin perked up, "It did? What did it say?"

"So you've seen Vilia before?"

"Yes, yes, but never mind that. What did she say?"

"She told me this," Fira repeated the ominous warning that the water spirit had given her.

"What's the Seelie Court, Merlin?"

"We can talk about that when we get to Camelot," he avoided the question, "Let's hurry up and get back."

They grabbed some wood on the way back and soon were cooking dinner.

"That was delicious," Arthur commented. Fira and Merlin looked at him in irritation as they sat with bowls less than half full.

"Oh come now, don't look so glum!" Gwaine laughed, "You should've made more!"

Fira glowered at him. With a flick of her wrist, she sent half a roll flying at him. It struck Gwaine square in the nose. Percival burst out laughing and soon the rest joined in. Gwaine ate the bread quickly.

"Hey!" Fira whined.

"You threw it at me!" Gwaine protested.

They spent the next ten minutes or so cleaning up. They washed the dishes, packed their bags, and secured the horses.

"It's getting late. Leon, you and I will take the first watch. Fira, you be in charge of the horses. Elyan, Gwaine, we'll get you up next, and Merlin will take over for Fira," Arthur told the company.

The others went to sleep quickly, slipping into unconsciousness almost immediately. It had been a long few days.

Arthur and Leon took up posts at opposite sides of the campsite. Fira set up shop near Gringolet and Aland. She checked on Hengroen, Lamri, Luagor, and Hengist. Making sure all the lead ropes were securely tied to a few trees, she stretched and walked over to where Leon was.


	5. Stranger

"Everything's quiet, then," Fira asked in a whisper.

Leon nodded, "Nothing more than birds and crickets." Turning to face her he said, "And the horses. How are they fairing? We rode them pretty hard today."

"They're enjoying the rest, that's for certain. But they should be ready to run hard again tomorrow."

"And how about you. How are you doing?"

She looked at him in surprise, "How am I? I'm doing fine."

"Arthur spoke to me about the voices you've been hearing," Leon admitted, "Beware the Green Knight. Have you any idea what it could mean?"

Fira shook her head, "No clue, I'm afraid. But I think it's safe to say the Green Knight is somehow connected to those mercenaries."

"Hopefully we will find more answers back home."

She nodded and together the two of them stood silently, looking out into the trees side by side. The world lay in a quiet slumber, and it seemed wrong somehow to disturb the restfulness of night.

Eventually Fira wandered back over to the horses to check on them. All eight were still there and in fine health. She sat down and stretched her legs out, leaning against a tree.

A few hours later and Fira still wasn't tired. In fact, she felt wide awake. It was time to switch off with Merlin, so she got up and shook him.

"What the?!"

"Shh! It's time for you to watch the horses."

Merlin groaned but nodded, pulling himself up into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes. Fira crawled into her bedroll and lay down, trying to fall asleep.

When Fira next opened her eyes it was to the bright sun. She blinked, covering her eyes to protect them from the glare. Gwaine was next to her, packing up his stuff.

"Finally decided to wake up," he laughed. Gwaine handed her a plate with some food, "Eat up, I'll pack your stuff. Arthur wants to leave as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

She ate in silence, content to just sit, her mind blank. But before long Arthur was ordering them up on horseback and they took off. It didn't take long for them to break the trees, and soon traveling became much easier across the open fields. The wind felt pleasant against Fira's face as she rode Aland across the sea of green.

"Whoa!" Arthur shouted

He reared up, stopping his horse suddenly. The others followed.

In front of them, a man in chainmail was sitting up, holding his left arm. He was surrounded by five corpses, all in black, and a dead horse.

Arthur dismounted, followed closely by the knights. Fira and Merlin both dismounted as well. They approached the injured man.

"Do you require assistance," Arthur asked.

"Ah yes! I could use a bit of help," he laughed, "I was ambushed out of nowhere. The vermin killed my horse."

They helped him to his feet.

"Sir Tor, formerly of King Roldan's court, but since dismissed," he bowed from his shoulders.

"King Arthur, of Camelot," he said warily.

"My Lord!" Tor sputtered, "I was on my way to Camelot to request an audience with you."

"I'm not sure I'm aware of King Roldan," Arthur countered, still unsure about the man.

"I'm not surprised. His lands don't border Camelot. It is a peaceful kingdom, Somerset, far to the south and renowned for its magical prowess. As such," Tor grinned, "we didn't exactly advertise our existence."

"Now then. Why were you seeking an audience with me?"

Sir Tor grew serious, "Dark things are stirring near Somerset. A power very strong and very old. They say that the Emerald Lady walks again."

Fira's head perked up slightly. The Emerald Lady? Who was that? Was it connected to the Green Knight? Arthur, Leon, and Merlin evidently felt the same because she noticed all three of them shift uncomfortably.

"What does this have to do with Camelot?"

"You mean you don't know the prophecy," Tor stared at them in disbelief.

"No," Leon replied.

"Now is not the time to speak such ill words," Sir Tor insisted, "Not out here in the open."

"Then you shall return to Camelot with us," Arthur told him, "Who will ride together to give Sir Tor a horse?"

"Aland will take him. I can ride with Merlin," Fira volunteered. Arthur, the knights, and Merlin all stared at her skeptically, "All I need to do is tell him, and he'll do it!"

Arthur nodded and Fira went over to Aland. She whispered something I'm his ear, to which he shook his head up and down. Fira beckoned for Tor to come over.

"This is Aland. He'll do whatever you tell him, but be careful not to be too rough."

"Of course, my lady," he bowed, mounting the beautiful palomino.

Fira smiled and then Merlin pulled her up into his saddle. They were the two smallest so it was only natural they be put together. They set off once again towards Camelot.

Late that evening the company came upon the city. The group, now much larger than the one that initially set out, was the center of attention as they rode through the Lower Town. Once in the inner citadel courtyard, they dismounted.

"Arthur," Fira offered, "Shall I take our three guests to see Gaius. They're all injured."

"Yes. Please do. Sir Tor, once you're feeling up to it, please have Fira or Merlin show you to my room so we can discuss this prophecy."

Sir Tor bowed to the King before following Fira across the courtyard. Gareth and Gaheris quickly caught up with them.

Arthur turned around to ask Gwaine something. But he was gone. The king looked around, confused, but the other knight was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd Gwaine go?"

Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Merlin also scanned the courtyard. None of them had seen him leave. He'd been very quiet all day.

"Never mind," Arthur sighed, "The three of you go get some dinner and then sleep. If you see Gwaine, ask him to come see me. Merlin, deal with the horses."

The three knights set off towards the kitchens, Merlin went to the stables, and Arthur headed to find Guinevere.

Fira opened the door to her chambers quietly, as she wasn't sure that Gaius would be awake. Fortunately he was, sitting at the table eating dinner.

"We're back, Gaius."

"Fira! Glad you're back safely!"

"Thanks. This is Sir Tor of Somerset, Gaheris, and Gareth."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Gaius, court physician. The three of you take a seat here at the table and I'll take a look at you."

Fira pulled Gaius aside, "I'm going to go look for Gwaine after I change. He disappeared on us when we got back. Merlin should be back to help soon, I think."

Gaius nodded and gave her a quick hug. She smiled and went into the back room where she changed into a grey dress with silver embellishments. Because it was cold outside, she also threw on her black cloak. Satisfied with her attire, Fira left Gaius to tend to the three patients.

She scoured the citadel from top to bottom. When Gwaine was nowhere to be found, Fira decided to try the tavern. After all, if he wasn't in the citadel, where else would he be?

She pushed open the wooden door of the tavern, and was greeted with the smell of unwashed men and ale. It nearly took her breath away. Why Gwaine enjoyed these places so much, Fira couldn't even imagine. Nevertheless, she scanned the room but found no trace of the missing knight. Fira was about to leave when someone called her name.

"Fira!"

She glanced around and finally caught sight of Percival sitting at a table by himself. Fira waved and went over as he beckoned to her.

"What are you doing in here," he asked as she sat down across from him.

"Looking for Gwaine. You?"

Percival nodded, "I was hoping he'd make his way down here and I could catch him."

"Have you any idea why he's disappeared on us," she quizzed him.

The knight took a quick sip of his drink, "Not really, but if I had to guess I'd say it has something to do with his brothers."

"I don't suppose he ever mentioned them to you," Fira commented.

Percival shook his head, "No. He mentioned an older sister once, in passing, but nothing about brothers."

"It's all rather odd."

Suddenly the door opened. Fira turned around to look when Percival signaled to someone. Sir Galahad grinned and waved, pushing his way over to the other two. He pulled up a chair and sat down at their table.

"What has you up so late, Galahad?" Percival asked him.

"I slept in late today, Sir Bedivere had given me the day off."

"Lucky you," Fira smiled, "You wouldn't happen to have seen Gwaine tonight, would you?"

"I saw Merlin a few minutes ago, and he asked me the same question. I'm afraid the answer is no."

Fira frowned, "I should get going. I told Gaius I'd find Gwaine."

They said goodbye and Fira quickly pushed through the drunken crowd and out onto the street. She breathed in the fresh air contentedly. It was much better than the stuffy tavern.

Suddenly, as she looked up at the beautiful full moon, she caught sight of someone standing on the highest of the walls. It didn't look like a guard; usually the guards didn't patrol up that high. Fira decided to try her luck. Perhaps it was Gwaine.

She walked quickly up the first stairs which were outside. She made her way towards the spiral staircase in the turret. She passed a small regiment of three guards on her way. Fortunately they didn't try to stop her.

Almost everyone who worked in the castle knew that Fira had the king's favor. As such, she was well treated by everyone despite her peasant birth. Many of the guards even referred to her as Lady Fira. However it did confuse many servants and guards alike as to why Fira had gotten into the inner circle of knights, and why she and Merlin were on such good terms with the King. They couldn't explain it.

Fira reached the fourth and final door at the top of the turret. She opened it and walked out onto a long, wide stretch of wall. The sides were about chest height on her. At the far end she saw two men. They turned upon her entrance. Because of the moon's light behind their heads she couldn't make out their faces.

"You as well," sighed the taller of the two. The other was sitting down, back against the wall.

"Gwaine! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You and Merlin both. Well you've both found me."

Merlin snorted.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I'm-"

"-He's thinking," Merlin cut him off.

"Ah."

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing that need concern you," Gwaine said quickly.

Merlin rolled his eyes and shrugged. He patted the ground next to him as an invitation for Fira to take a seat and she did so. Fortunately her dress wasn't unruly.

"We're staying here until you talk, Gwaine," Merlin insisted.

Gwaine groaned but turned to face them.

"It's just... Well my brothers and I aren't on the best of terms, right?"

The warlocks nodded.

"Well Gareth told me that my mother was gone. Dead I assume. But I'd promised her once that I'd take care of her, make sure she was alright. Even after I traveled."

Merlin and Fira could see where this was going.

Gwaine hung his head and turned away once more, "I failed her. And I failed my brothers."


	6. Questions and Answers

"Gwaine, you didn't! There was nothing you could do," Fira insisted as she got up and stood next to him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Gwaine," Merlin asked quietly. He didn't ask in an accusatory way, but more disappointed.

"I tried to put the past behind me."

Suddenly all three of them felt chilled. It wasn't just the winter breeze; this was unnatural. Fira shuffled her feet.

"Let's," she started.

Merlin interrupted, "get inside."

Even Gwaine agreed. They quickly retreated back inside the castle tower. They headed down the stairs and opened the door that led into the citadel proper. Once inside, Gwaine allowed himself to be herded towards Arthur's chambers. He was too deep in thought to protest.

Fira knocked on the door, seeing that a candle was still lit from the light under the entrance way. The shuffling of feet was heard before Guinevere opened the door.

Gwen grinned and gave Fira a quick hug. She then stepped back, letting Merlin and Gwaine both inside as well. Arthur sat at his bedside.

"Gwaine! There you are!"

"Aye, sire."

"I had a few questions. First off, can your brothers be trusted?"

Gwaine considered this. Could they be trusted? Gwaine was confident in Gareth. The kid just breathed honor. Gaheris, however, was a different story. But the man was honorable enough, just not towards Gwaine.

"Yes. They can."

"Good. Second of all, have you ever heard of the Kingdom of Somerset, what with all your traveling?"

The others saw Gwaine's mouth twitch up into the slightest smile. His eyes seemed miles away in some distant memory. Did he know of Somerset? Oh yes, certainly he did.

"That I have, Princess. Beautiful land, beautiful people. And delicious food and drinks!"

Arthur rolled his eyes slightly but nodded. At least Sir Tor's story had some amount of credibility. And the man seemed honorable enough. But why had he been dismissed from the King's service?

"Finally," Arthur asked Gwaine, "can I count on you to be cooperative if you ever need to work with either of your brothers?"

Gwaine's head shot up rigidly. How dare the king ask that? It was like questioning his loyalty. Of course he would. And that's exactly what he told Arthur.

"Good."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Go get some sleep. You have the day off tomorrow, but I might call a meeting of the Round Table around noon, depending on whether or not I get the information I need from Tor."

Gwaine, Fira, and Merlin left the King and his wife alone and headed to their various chambers. Gwaine said goodnight as he turned and went towards the knights' barracks. Merlin and Fira continued on to the Physician chambers.

They opened the door quietly and slipped in. A candle was burning softly and Gaius was at his desk reading a book. When he heard them come in he turned around and motioned for them to stay there. Gaius got up and hobbled over, pushing them back outside.

"Your three companions are sleeping. Merlin, I have Sir Tor your bed and Fira, Gareth is using yours. Gaheris is on the patient cot. You two will need to sleep somewhere else tonight."

Both warlocks groaned but gave a nod.

"Just let me get my nightgown," Fira whispered.

Gaius told her to wait and he went back in. About thirty seconds later he reappeared, two sacks in hand. Inside of one was a nightgown and a dress for the morning.

"And here's your stuff Merlin."

With that the physician apologized and went back inside. Merlin shrugged.

"I'm gonna go see if I can't sleep in the Knight's Hall. You?" Fira asked.

"Sure. Good a place as any," Merlin nodded, following Fira.

They stopped by one of the linen rooms and pilfered a few blankets each. Reaching the Knight's Hall, they opened the door and were glad to find it vacant.

"Let's take the window corner," Fira suggested.

They set up pallets against the wall and wrapped up a blanket each to serve as pillows. It wasn't the most comfy arrangement, but it worked well enough. Fira told Merlin to turn around as she quickly changed into her nightgown. Merlin did the same as he slipped into some more comfortable pants and a loose off white shirt. They lay down to go to sleep.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't told me what the Seelie Court is."

Merlin sighed and sat up, prompting Fira to do the same.

"The Seelie Court is the name for the non-evil magical creatures that either inhabit Avalon or can contact Avalon. The ones in Avalon itself exist in a way that permits them to interact with some members of our world. Now I'm not saying they're all good. On the contrary, all it means is that they aren't inherently evil."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they are often tricksters and like to play pranks on humans."

"What kind of creatures are there?"

"The Vilia, for one. Also some of the Fae folk, Imps, Hyrcinian Birds, and Hufflepods, just to name a few. Perhaps you could even count the various kinds of Nymphs."

"If those are the non-evil magical creatures, what are the evil ones called?"

"They are part of the Unseelie Court. Gargoyles, goblins, the Cû, trolls, wyvern, sirens, and the Dullahan are some. They exist purely to cause humans harm."

Fira nodded and both warlocks lay back down to sleep. She spent some time mulling over what she'd learned, trying to sort through the information. Merlin was asleep fast, and soon enough Fira followed.

The morning dawned bright and Fira gave a wide yawn as she sat up. Elyan and Tristan were watching her, amused, from where they sat at a table.

Elyan called over to her, "Good morning, Fira!"

"Oh. Hi."

"Merlin's already left. Told us to be quiet and let you sleep," Tristan explained.

"Right. Well I have to change so turn around. And if you peak," Fira warned, "I'll melt the flesh off your bones."

Both men laughed but turned around to give her time to change. Fira went as quickly as she could, slipping into her dress.

"Alright. You're safe now," she smiled, picking up her stuff and slipping it into her pack.

"So why were you and Merlin sleeping in here?" Elyan asked her.

"There was no room in our chambers with Gaheris, Gareth, and Sir Tor."

They nodded, and said good bye to Fira as she left to return to her chambers. As she was leaving, Sirs Bedivere, Ambrosius, and Erikur came in.

Once she reached her door, Fira went in and was glad to see that the three patients were all up and about. Tor was pulling a shirt on over his head, Gareth was tidying up, and Gaheris was eating an apple. Fira found that amusing, as she realized that an affinity for apples must run in their family. Gwaine had a particular liking for that fruit.

"You all slept well, I hope," Fira said happily.

All three of the nodded enthusiastically. Gaius came over from behind his shelves and handed all three bottles of colored liquid.

"Drink."

They wrinkled their noses but downed the medicine, and the disgusted looks on their faces were priceless. Just then, a knock on the door was heard and in came Arthur and Sir Leon.

"Good morning, Sire," Gaius bowed.

"Gaius," the king nodded, "Sir Tor, would you come with us please? Fira, you as well."

Sir Tor nodded and Fira dropped her stuff on the ground to hurry after them. She wasn't surprised to find that they were heading towards the Round Table room. Leon opened the door, holding it so that the other three could enter.

King Arthur gestured for Tor to take a seat anywhere. Fira went to her usual spot, waiting to be addressed. She wasn't entirely sure why she was here. Once both Arthur and Leon and sat down, the King began speaking.

"Yesterday, Sir Tor, you mentioned a prophecy."

The knight nodded.

"Now, you'll have to excuse me for being skeptical, but to be honest I didn't truly believe your story. I'd never heard of Somerset, but after doing some research I've confirmed it exists. However, before I'm willing to trust you, I need to know something."

"Anything, lord."

"You said you were "Sir Tor, formerly of King Roldan's court" but that you had been dismissed. Why were you dismissed?"

Sir Tor closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"As I said, dark powers are growing near Somerset. I read the signs, as did many of my fellow knights. But the King, he would not listen. He told us that Camelot was on its own. He would not help a land that persecuted magic users. We felt this was dishonorable and cowardly.

"So two of us set out, Sir Morholt and myself. The king forbade us from leaving, but we escaped before he could slap us in irons. After we arrived in Camelot, we became separated. Neither of us knew where Camelot city was, so Morholt and I decided to split up in the hopes of finding you."

"Very well," Arthur nodded, "I'm listening."

"The prophecy goes like this:

"When the world is deep within winter's grasp, two shall emerge from another's past.

"The Pendragon King's court shall face a dangerous threat, one born out of magic and deep regret.

"For out of the land of summer, dark forces shall take hold, and many shall fall under the spells of the Lady Emerald.

"When the green and black spread across the lands, whispers shall warn that her revenge is nigh at hand.

"Bonds will be tested, friendships tried, even the king's most trusted shall divide.

"One shall step forward when all quail in fear, for the Maiden's Knight will not draw back when the enemy is near.

"Yet alone he will not pass the test when at last he reach his goal, for indeed this enemy strikes at one's very heart and soul.

"But working together, they may prevail. Yet if they stand not as one, all will fail."

"Grim," Leon muttered.

Fira grunted in agreement.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention. As a reward, I grant you asylum here in Camelot. You are welcome in the city for as long as you wish," the king offered.

"I thank you, and accept your generous offer."

Arthur nodded and stood, followed closely by the others. He led the way out of the room and called a servant to him.

"Show Sir Tor to our guest chambers and see that his needs are met. Inform Mark and Michael that they are to serve Sir Tor until further notice."

The boy bowed and then beckoned for Sir Tor to follow him. Once he disappeared around a corner, Arthur told Fira and Leon to head back inside.

"What do you think?"

Leon looked at Arthur and then Fira. Fira did the same. She spoke first.

"Well, it certainly fits the whispers I heard."

"I for one believe him," Leon added.

Arthur nodded slowly, "I do as well. Stay here, I'm going to call the Round Table."

The king went outside and flagged down another servant. The king instructed her to find the others.

Percival and Gwaine were the first to arrive. Guinevere and Elyan trickled in afterwards, followed by Gaius and Merlin. Arthur repeated the prophecy to the others. He also explained why Sir Tor was here in the first place.

"Would anyone care to interpret the prophecy?" Arthur asked, glancing hopefully at Gaius.

"Well, sire," the old man began, "it is winter. And the two from another's past could mean Sir Gwaine's younger brothers."

"The land of summer," Elyan mused, "could refer not to the season, but to Somerset."

"The green and black. Perhaps that means the mercenaries?" Percival added.

"And the whispers," Fira nodded, "refer to the voices I heard giving me a warning."

"I'd say the rest has not happened yet," Leon reasoned.

Arthur agreed with all of them.

"The feast of Samhain is tomorrow. Let's think this prophecy over until after the celebration. Dismissed."

Fira decided to go find Galahad. As she passed her chambers, however, she decided to change out of her dress and into a warm tunic and pants. Dressed warmer, she began searching for the knight again. She had become good friends with him over the past several months, and missed his company. He always seemed to know what to say when she was worried. And worried she was.

Eventually Fira tracked him down. Galahad was outside with Gareth, sparring. She realized that all three were around the same age, with Galahad nearly nineteen and the other two near or already seventeen. She grinned at the thought. When she had first come to Camelot, Fira had been worried about being the only "kid." But then she had met Galahad, and now Gareth.

"Hello, you two!" She shouted, walking up to them.

"Hello Fira!"


	7. Interruption

"What are you two doing?" she asked, curious.

Galahad grinned, "Sparring. Gareth's good. His style is a lot like Gwaine's."

"Thanks Sir Galahad," Gareth smiled.

"For the last time, just Galahad is fine!"

"Right. Sorry."

"Let's go again," Galahad suggested.

Gareth nodded and the two of them began to fight. Fira watched as Galahad maneuvered his blade so that Gareth would have to block it by exposing his side. By doing so, Galahad was able to twist his arm free of the block and tap Gareth's side. But Gareth recovered quickly, and Galahad was hard pressed. In the end, Gareth managed to get one clear shot at Galahad compared to Galahad's three.

"Good. But you still need work."

"Yes, definitely," Gareth panted, "I trained off and on at home, but nothing official."

"You've got the speed, you just need to learn how to harness it."

Fira decided to let them be. She walked back towards the castle. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white. Fira turned to get a glimpse of whatever creature was there but saw nothing.

"That was odd," she murmured, continuing on her way up the stairs to the citadel entrance.

Whatever it was had disappeared. She decided not to think too much about it. A dove, perhaps. Or maybe a goose. Nothing more.

Fira decided to return to her chambers and get some rest. Once there she lay down, closed her eyes, and promptly fell asleep.

Her dream was unpleasant to put it mildly. She was back in the forest, surrounded by bandits. They we're clawing at her, trying to remove her clothes. But then her friends appeared, slaughtering the bandits. But as she was about to thank them, they spun round, and she found herself face to face with black masked figures. They grabbed her, bound her wrists, and then sat her roughly upon the ground.

The group parted, and up stalked one of the tallest men Fira had ever seen. His face was hidden beneath his helm. He was clothed all in green, from helm to toe, his armor glistening unnaturally. Suddenly he grabbed her throat and began to strangle her.

The masked men around her began a slow, steady mantra. Beware the Green Knight. Beware the Green Knight. Beware. Beware. Beware.

Fira awoke with a start. It was getting dark out. She wondered how long she had slept for.

Fira got out of bed and combed her hair. She decided to take a quick walk around the Citadel to get some exercise before eating dinner. Then she would see what needed to be done.

As she walked past the kitchen, Fira overheard an argument. She peeked inside and found the Cook yelling at a teenage girl. Fira realized that she was being scolded for stealing an extra roll. Really, as always the Cook was overreacting.

"All she did was take a single roll."

The Cook spun 'round to see who had dared enter her conversation. She nearly boiled over when she noted that it was Fira, the one girl she couldn't give a beating to. The one girl who the King gave special treatment to. The girl who wasn't really a servant, but not truly a lady.

"I beg your pardon, Fira," the Cook said sarcastically, "Who am I to condemn theft in the King's halls? Hmm?"

"I'm sure there was a reason," insisted Fira. She turned to the girl, "Why did you steal the bread?"

"It was for my little sister, Penelope. She's sick, and she needs more food."

"But it's wrong to take food without permission," Fira reminded her, "Did you ask?"

The girl nodded, "Cook said no."

"Who are you to stand between the sick and their food?" Fira pointed out sternly to the Cook.

The Cook steamed. She stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall. Fira turned to the servant girl with a grin.

"I'm Fira. What's your name?"

"Jetta. I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, milady."

"None of that. I'm not technically a Lady. I'm the physician's assistant."

Jetta stared at her, confused, "Then why did the Cook listen to you?"

"I happen to be a good friend of the King."

"Oh. Wow, what's that like?"

"Fortunate," Fira smiled, "Now, you said that your sister is sick? Has Gaius looked at her yet?"

"Earlier today, yes."

"Then I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so," Jetta nodded.

"Anyways, I was just here to grab some dinner so I'll be on my way. It was nice meeting you," Fira smiled, putting some bread, cheese, and an apple on a wooden plate.

"Goodbye!"

She left the kitchen behind and decided to eat outside on the steps. It was a pleasant evening, especially for this time of year, and she intended to enjoy it. Fira was glad to find the citadel courtyard empty and she sat down on the bottom step and began to eat. It was beginning to get dark and the sun was setting with a beautiful sunset.

Merlin was returning from collecting herbs for Gaius when he saw Fira eating dinner on the steps.

"What are you up to?"

She looked up from her meal. She was almost finished. Fira waved to Merlin and grinned.

"Not much, just eating a late dinner."

Fira got up to head in with Merlin, having finished her meal. The sky was dark now and she was beginning to get cold, too.

"Come on, let's get inside. We need to go to bed early tonight because tomorrow will be crazy, what with the Feast of Samhain and everything."

Fira woke up to find Merlin eating breakfast.

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"Six?!"

"Six."

Fira groaned but sat up in her bed. Opening the wardrobe where she kept her clothes, she chose a pretty red dress. Fira slipped her sandals on quickly and joined Merlin at the table for breakfast.

When they were done, Merlin and Fira decided to both report to the kitchens.

"Really I'm fine on my own," Merlin protested.

"I know Merlin, but I want to help," insisted Fira.

Merlin shrugged and handed her a tray with the Queen's breakfast. He took the king's and together they navigated the halls. Suddenly two teenage boys came rushing by.

"Oi! Mark! Michael! Slow down," Merlin laughed.

"Sorry, Merlin," one said with a grin.

The other added, "We're running a bit late."

"Let me guess. Sir Tor wants his breakfast on time today?" Fira laughed.

"Yeah! Usually with Sirs Gwaine and Tristan they want us to be as late as possible!"

"Well you better get going. But be careful!" Merlin warned the twins.

Mark and Michael nodded before taking off. As they rounded a corner, a shout was heard and the clanging of tin against the floor resonated in the hall.

A girl was screaming at Michael and Mark, something about being clumsy and good for nothing. Merlin and Fira both burst out laughing, but decided to leave the twins to whatever cruel fate awaited them.

They knocked on the door upon reaching the royal chambers.

"Merlin you're late!" Arthur called from where he was sitting in bed.

"Sorry, but we ran into Mark and Michael on the way," Merlin smirked, putting the food down on the table.

Arthur eyed them suspiciously but soon joined his wife at the table. Fira was talking with Gwen about something but when the king finally sat down, Fira said goodbye to leave them to their meal.

The majority of the day was spent doing odd jobs for whoever needed the help. With the feast that night, everyone was putting in over time. Fira decorated the Great Hall, helped deliver foods to their proper places, and did some laundry.

* * *

"He's got to ask her."

"I don't know, Gwaine. Do you think he's got the guts?"

"Ah come on Perce, believe in the kid! What do you think Elyan?"

"I think I'm staying out of this. How about you, Leon?"

"I'm with you. Let him ask her if he wants. If not, don't interfere."

The knights were standing in a circle to the side of the Hall. The feast had begun about an hour ago and the eating had just ended. Now the musicians were playing music and men and women danced in the center of the Hall.

Merlin came up to them, "What are you whispering about?"

"Fira. And Galahad," Gwaine replied with a smirk.

"Ah," Merlin grinned, "You think he'll ask her?"

"I hope."

"Shh! Look!" Percival nodded his head in the direction of Fira. She was sitting next to the queen, talking about something.

Galahad came up to her and said something that the knights couldn't hear. But from the way Fira blushed and rose out of her seat, they could tell what had happened. Galahad and Fira went to the center of the room and started dancing.

The queen was beaming from ear to ear. She got up quickly and shuffled over to the knights and Merlin.

"Aren't they so adorable together?"

"I wish I had taken bets on whether or not he'd ask her," Gwaine grumbled.

"Oh hush!" Gwen scolded him, "That's a downright nasty thing to say."

Gwaine only laughed.

"Care to dance?" he grinned devilishly.

Guinevere chuckled but accepted. The two moved into the center and joined in.

The other knights immediately began taking bets on how long it would take Arthur to cut in.

Sure enough, within a few minutes the King stormed by them and tapped Gwaine on the shoulder.

"Get out."

Gwaine smirked at Arthur but mock bowed and kissed Gwen's hand in farewell.

"She's all yours, Princess."

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Everyone turned to see what the interruption was. What they saw surprised them greatly.

A knight, clothes torn and face bloodied, was barely managing to stand upright. His hair was a light blonde, curly, and streaked with mud.

"I must speak with King Arthur."

The man then promptly fell, unconscious.

Sir Tor, who had been invited to attend the feast, gave a shout and rushed forward. He was closely followed by Fira and Galahad, two of the closest people, and together the two knights managed to lift him up between them.

"We've got to get him to the Physician Chambers," Fira instructed, glancing at the king for confirmation.

Arthur nodded his permission and the three companions began dragging the stranger towards the Physician chambers. Gaius, who had been at the feast, followed closely behind them.

Arthur leaned in and whispered something to his wife. She nodded and, giving her a quick kiss, the king left her side. He beckoned to his closest friends as he walked by them and together they left the feast.


	8. Sir Morholt

"Lay him down here!"

Gaius was bustling about, grabbing poultices and potions. He ordered Sir Tor to fill a bucket of water and Fira to gather some rags. Galahad began by taking off the knight's chainmail and then unbuttoning his undershirt.

Arthur came in suddenly, followed by Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival. Gaius told them to stay away so he could work. Sir Tor, obviously concerned for the welfare of this strange knight, was called over by the king.

"Do you know this knight?"

"Yes. This is Sir Morholt, my brother-in-arms."

Arthur nodded, understanding now Sir Tor's reaction.

"Gaius? Will he live?" Fira asked, concerned, "How badly is he injured?"

Gaius looked up from examining Sir Morholt, "I think he collapsed from exhaustion, not blood loss. It appears this is not his blood. I can find only minor scrapes and bruises."

Everyone relaxed at this news. At least he wasn't going to bleed to death. But why was he covered in blood? Who had he been fighting?

"He's coming around," Gaius announced.

Sir Morholt blinked once, then twice. He let out a long breath before attempting to sit up quickly.

"Slow down, you're extremely fatigued," Gaius warned, placing a hand on Morholt's shoulder.

"Good lord, my head," he muttered before saying, "But I must speak to King Arthur."

"Morholt, I've already spoken with him about the prophecy," Sir Tor told him, coming over.

"Sir Tor!" Morholt laughed happily, "You made it!"

"Yes, now, lie down and do what Gaius tells you. Because, by the gods, do you look terrible."

Morholt raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. Gaius had ordered Merlin to get him some water and now handed it to the knight, who drank it happily.

"Now then," Gaius said, "let's see if we can't get you sitting upright without giving you a headache."

Merlin and Gaius helped Morholt up off the table and down onto the patient's cot up against the wall. He slumped a bit but managed to keep sitting upright.

"Sir Morholt," Arthur began, "I am King Arthur of Camelot. Your friend had already told me of the prophecy and I am glad of your help. Please, stay in Camelot as long as you like. Both of you are guests of my court."

"Thank you, Sire. But I'm afraid there's a tale behind my appearance that transcends more than just delivering a prophecy."

They all watched him expectantly.

"You see, I was taken captive by the Green and Black Menace."

"Green and Black Menace? What's that?" Sir Leon asked.

Sir Tor answered, "It is the name we gave to the warriors of the Emerald Lady. The bandits dressed in black."

The others nodded and Arthur asked Morholt to continue.

"I was captured in the woods while I camped. I managed to slay a few of them before I was overcome by some kind of black magic. Before I knew what was happening, this... Snake was coiled around my hands and I could no longer move them. I dropped my sword and they forced me to the ground.

"No one spoke, but I could feel their eyes on me. It was horribly uncomfortable. But then I saw their leader. He was tall, dark haired, and dressed in a black robe. He carried a staff that glowed with an unnatural green light. I heard him speaking to a creature like unto a wyvern, but not exactly. It was white and seemed intelligent to some extent. Anyways, he mentioned something about Adney and bringing a message there to the Lady and her Knight.

"We spent the night in the camp. The next day, as we prepared to get moving, I feigned illness. They put me on top of their horse and as we were about to head out, I kicked the beast into a gallop. I pushed the poor mount as hard as it could go and alas, I'm afraid it was too much for it.

"And so yesterday, I set off on foot to find the city of Camelot. I marched on as fast as I could, as I was unsure of how fast my opponents could travel. But they never caught up to me, and you know the rest. I arrived in the city and made my way up to the keep. The guards were too surprised to do anything, I think, and I found you all."

"Adney? What is that?" Elyan asked.

Sir Tor looked at Morholt before replying, "I told you that Somerset was far to the South? Adney is a small island off the coast. No one has dared set foot there in over two centuries, at least not to our knowledge."

"How long ago did the two of you set out from Somerset?" Leon asked, curious as to how far south it was.

"Nearly a month, I'd say, and that's going directly through the various kingdoms between there and here," Sir Morholt said, yawning.

Tor nodded, "That area of the world is filled with tiny kingdoms ruled by greedy lords. We risked a lot riding directly through them."

"A month? That's quite a ways," Percival commented.

"Well we were forced to make a few stops along the way. We were accused of espionage at one point because we came from a kingdom that the other was at war with," Morholt explained to the attentive group.

"Well, we do appreciate it. Get some rest, we can talk again later," Arthur insisted to Sir Morholt, "Sir Tor, you are welcome to remain here and chat with him."

With that the King left Gaius, Morholt and Tor alone. The others followed him. Arthur led them towards the throne room. He began pacing the room and rubbing his neck in contemplation.

"I really don't like where this is going," he began, "but I see very little choice."

Gwaine groaned.

"Somehow we need to address this threat. And we need to know what we're dealing with."

"Just say the word, Arthur, and we'll be on our way," Elyan assured him.

Arthur shook his head, "This will need more than just you five. I would like Sirs Tor and Morholt to go of course. Also Sir Galahad. And finally," he hesitated, glancing at Gwaine, "Gareth and Gaheris. They are both able fighters and have experience with the mercenaries."

Gwaine bit his lip to refrain from yelling at the king. After all, he had assured Arthur he could work with them if need be. And he would hold to that promise. Perhaps it would even be good for them; Gwaine knew he needed to look past old grudges and try to get along with his brothers.

"What exactly are we to do?" Percival asked.

Arthur considered this, "Stop these attacks. Do whatever it takes."

They nodded. Whatever it took. They would end these mercenaries no matter what the cost. And so the group was named: Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Galahad, Tor, Morholt, Gareth, Gaheris, and of course Fira.

"I want you to leave in the morning if Gaius gives Sir Morholt the all clear. Find Gaius, Galahad, Tor, Morholt, Gaheris, and Gareth, and send them to me here," Arthur added, "Dismissed."

Arthur sighed and sat down at his chair when he saw that Fira was still there even after the others had left.

"Sire," she hesitated.

"I knew you'd have objections. What are they?"

"Well, Arthur," Fira began, "we're leaving you rather unprotected."

Arthur grinned, "Is that it? Fira, remember that I have the rest of the knights of Camelot, plus the entire guard, to protect me."

She nodded, "I realize that, sire, but are you sure that this is what we have to do? Somerset sounds awfully far away."

"Fira,I thought there was any other way to end this threat, don't you think I'd take it? I don't enjoy sending my closest friends off on some dangerous quest when I'm stuck here at home," he pointed out.

"Fair enough," Fira agreed, "I suppose I'm just nervous about leaving."

"Why don't you stay here and wait for the rest of the group to come in. See what they have to say," suggested Arthur.

She nodded and soon Gaius arrived with Sir Tor and Sir Morholt. Gaheris, Galahad, and Gareth came in shortly after.

"Thank you for coming," Arthur stated, standing up and coming over, "First off, Gaius, how long until Morholt would be fit to ride again?"

Gaius looked from the King to Sir Morholt and then back, "I'd say one more day of rest, sire, and then he'd be fine."

Arthur nodded, "Good. The Knights of the Round Table and I have come to a decision. The day after tomorrow, the four of them plus the seven of you will ride for Somerset. You will be on a mission that is simple: destroy this mercenary threat."

"There are many kingdoms between Camelot and Somerset. How are we to approach them?" Sir Tor asked.

"If possible, pass through as quick as possible. But you are to avoid sparking any conflict. I don't want this threat to end only for three more kingdoms to want to overthrow Camelot."

They nodded. Then Arthur added one more thing.

"In the event that all of you do return, which of course is my hope, I will consider knighting you all into my service."

Galahad seemed just as excited at the prospect as the four men actually offered this chance. In the short time Gareth had been in Camelot, the two had grown to be good friends. Galahad supposed it was only natural; they were close in age and temperament. But as such, he was happy his friend had the opportunity to become part of Camelot's knightly ranks.

"Get some rest. All of you," Arthur instructed, "Fira, please go notify the other knights of the one day delay in leaving before you retire for the night?"

She nodded, of course she would. They all dispersed, the King eventually making his way back to the feast where he happily found that Guinevere had managed to placate the great crowd. Upon the king's entrance the room immediately fell back into a feasting mode, forgetting for the moment all about the interruption of early.

Fira set off to find Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Percival. She decided to try the tavern first.


	9. Tavern Troubles

As she opened the tavern door, Fira was hit with a wave of odor. The too-familiar smell of sweaty men and alcohol made her choke and her eyes water. Once again, Fira wondered how the knights put up with the stench of the tavern.

She looked around but couldn't see anyone she knew. As she turned to leave, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"'Ello there, beauty," a very drunk, but still rather large man grinned.

"Sorry, but I must be going," Fira protested, pushing the man's hand off her shoulder.

"Aw come on, ye haven't even introduced yerself!"

"Neither have you, idiot," she pointed out, irritated.

All of a sudden she felt the slap of a hand across her face as she stumbled backwards. She felt her cheek and it stung at the touch.

"You wanna say that again," the man sneered.

Fira narrowed her eyes. She knew she couldn't use her magic now, not with half the tavern staring at her. But she didn't want to let this man get away with anything.

"Oh! The little beauty is getting angry," the man laughed, grabbing her hair and pulling her head backwards and drawing a knife on her.

Fira was about ready to throw caution to the wind when she heard a sword drawn and a shout.

"Let go of her, now."

Thank the gods. It was Leon. The drunkard laughed but did no such thing.

"Let go, now. By order of the Second Knight of Camelot."

The man seemed to realize who was talking because he immediately let her go, and pushing her forward, muttered apologies. Leon pushed her behind him without a word and then gestured with his hand for someone to come forward.

Percival pushed past the two of them and grabbed the drunk man by the arms.

"You'll be spending the night in the cells. Maybe you can sober up in there," Leon told him angrily, "Put him in there, Percival."

"It'd be my pleasure."

As the door closed behind them, the tavern remained silent for a few seconds before returning to the usual hum of activity. Leon turned around and faced Fira, the tall knight looking concerned.

"We're over there in the corner," Leon nodded, and the two of them made their way over to a table that was barely lit by a candle and stood out of the way behind a stack of crates.

Gwaine and Elyan were sitting there, looks of concern on their faces. Leon pulled a chair from the nearest table and set it for Fira to take a seat in.

"Fira!" Gwaine gasped, "What the hell happened to your face?"

Fira's hand went immediately to her cheek, though she regretted it instantly.

"Just a drunkard," she shrugged self-consciously.

"So that's what the commotion was about," Elyan nodded, "We sent Leon and Percival to check it out."

"Fortunately for me you did," Fira chuckled, "I really didn't want to have to... Shall I say... Take matters into my own hands?"

They all agreed with that. It was certainly preferable for Fira's magic to remain a secret.

"Now, why were you in here in the first place? You know how the tavern can get messy very quickly," Leon frowned.

Fira nodded, "I was looking for the four of you. Gaius doesn't want Sir Morholt to leave for at least one more day so we don't leave until then."

"Good to know," Gwaine agreed.

The door opened and Percival stepped in. But all of a sudden some more very drunk men who were friends with the guy thrown in prison, decided to attack the knight.

That's when an all-out tavern brawl broke out. Gwaine, hearing Percival's shout of anger at being punched in the face, leapt up and slugged the guy's head. Leon and Elyan, realizing that now almost half the tavern wanted Gwaine and Percival dead, ran to their aid, fighting off the small drunk mob.

Fira stayed in the corner, crouched behind their table. She used her magic to send a pot flying into the back of a particularly buff man's head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. All of a sudden the rug beneath another man's feet just so happened to slip out from under him, preventing him from punching Leon.

Finally, when a quarter of the tavern's patrons lay unconscious on the floor, Leon drew his sword again.

"Everyone stop!"

Gwaine, bleeding from the forehead and bruised on his arm, drew his own sword and stood beside Leon. Percival, a cut on his leg and a red spot on his cheek, did the same. Elyan, mostly uninjured, drew his sword but made his way over to where Fira stood now.

"You alright," he whispered.

She nodded.

Leon spoke again, "You three," he gestured to three of the men who were still standing, "pick up your friends here and follow us to the dungeons. You can join your other friend down there tonight for assaulting a knight."

Leon and Gwaine pushed the men out the doors. They were supporting their unconscious friends between them with Percival's help. Elyan grabbed Fira gently by the arm and pulled her out after them to keep her from any retaliatory strikes. One could never be to careful.

Elyan and Fira waited outside the dungeon entrance as the other three locked up the brawlers. They were out soon enough, and Fira insisted they come to her chambers to be seen by Gaius.

"Really, do we have to," Gwaine protested like a child. Fira gave him a stare that made him shut his mouth.

When they reached the physician chambers, Fira opened the door and let them in. Gaius wasn't there so Fira gathered the materials herself.

"Percival, you first," she insisted, "Sit down. This is an aloe vera creme that should help with your cheek and cut."

She smoothed the cold creme onto his red burn and then his cut on his leg. Fira then wrapped the leg wound in a bandage before using a towel to wipe her hands.

"Gwaine," she gestured for him to take Percival's place.

She did the same with his own wounds as she'd done with Percival. Before long she had put ointment on Gwaine's forehead and arm, Leon's hand, and Elyan's knuckles.

Fira was just finishing up when Gaius entered, followed closely by Arthur and Merlin. They were talking about something but stopped immediately upon seeing the knights and Fira.

"What the hell happened?!" the King demanded.

Leon frowned, "Tavern brawl."

"Oh good grief. Who started it," Arthur stared at Gwaine.

"Hey," he objected, "Don't look at me!"

"Technically, Fira started it," Percival smirked.

Fira looked at the knight in shock, before protesting to the king that it had been an accident and that it wasn't her fault.

Leon went on to explain the whole affair.

Gaius walked forward and took Fira's head in his hands. He looked over her sore and felt around it. It was bleeding slightly from where the man's ring had scraped her skin but mostly it was bright red from the slap.

The physician took a salve of comfrey and aloe vera, smoothed it in his hand, and applied it to her wound.

"Naturally you forgot about your own injury," Gaius scolded her.

Fira gave him a small smile and he sighed, cleaning off his hands.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Don't get yourselves in any more scrapes before dawn, please," Arthur mocked as he turned and left.

Elyan and Leon quickly said goodnight and left but Percival and Gwaine remained.

Percival had been thinking over the past several months. He couldn't forget about how Fira had talked about Emrys and he'd finally reached a conclusion. He intended to broach the subject tonight.

"So. You're Emrys, Merlin."

Gaius dropped the glass phial he was holding. Merlin froze mid motion as he hung up his coat. Gwaine just stared at Percival. Fira nearly choked on the roll she was eating.

"Not one for subtlety, are you Perce," Gwaine muttered.

"But you are, aren't you. It all makes sense now! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Arthur-"

"-especially not Arthur," Merlin snapped, his voice quivering in stress.

"Woah, calm down," Percival frowned, "You're still Merlin to me. I wasn't raised to hate magic, in fact my town traded with the druids many times."

"How'd you figure it out," Merlin finally asked.

Percival shrugged, "I just pieced together what I already knew of Emrys from the Druids and what I'd heard you, Gaius and Fira mention over the past several months. Combine that with all our lucky adventures and it was right there the whole time."

"Well, you're right. The only people who know are Gwaine, Fira, Gaius, and Galahad. I'd like it to stay that way."

"Galahad knows? Why?" Percival asked.

Gwaine smirked, "The kid's descended from the druids. He can sense people with magic."

"Good lord," Perce breathed, "Anyone else want to confess to magic?"

Gwaine threw up his hands and insisted he was clean. Gaius shook his head and chuckled.

"I used to dabble in sorcery, but I've not done so consistently in many, many years."

"Well then, just though I'd let you know that I knew your secret Merlin. Don't worry, it's safe with me," Percival said goodnight to the group and left for his chambers.

The four talked for another half hour or so before Gwaine left for bed. With that, Fira decided she'd like a rest as well and Merlin and Gaius agreed. They would have a long day of preparation tomorrow.


	10. Preparations

_A/N: I sincerely apologize as an author for the angst and whining in this chapter. These chapters (1-17) are from my early days of writing and suffer because of it. Get through these chapters and it gets real good, I promise._

* * *

When Fira woke up, the daylight was streaming in through an open window. A draft was coming from the opening, and she pulled the covers up to snuggle into her cot.

Soon however the door to her chambers flew open and in stumbled Sir Tristan and Sir Bedivere. Tristan was cradling his hand to his chest and Bedivere was close behind him. Fira jumped up at their intrusion, physician mode activating.

"What happened," she demanded, tying her hair back in a messy bun to keep it out of the way.

"I was helping with the cleanup from the feast when one of the big porcelain jugs shattered. A shard slit my hand."

Fira nodded, and told Tristan to sit down. She went to Gaius' stash of bandages and wraps and grabbed one for his wound. She filled a bucket with water and carried it over with a clean rag.

Fira washed the blood from the wound and then dried it. Wrapping it tightly to stop the bleeding, she whispered a spell to prevent infection.

"There. Good as new."

"Thanks."

"By the way, Fira," Bedivere added, "Merlin wants your help down by the stables."

Fira nodded and thanked the two knights as they left. She pulled on a dress, grabbed a bunch of grapes, and made her way to the stables to find out what Merlin needed.

"Hey Merlin, Bedivere said you were looking for me!"

"Ah you're awake," he grinned, "Yes, the horse traders are back in town and Arthur wants us to purchase steeds for Gaheris, Gareth, Tor, and Morholt."

"Awesome," Fira said, excited.

They set off down the street and through the lower town. Fira said hello to little Thomas on the way. As they approached the gate she saw the towering flags of the horse tents.

"Merlin! What a pleasant surprise," said the man who ran the horse caravan, "Who are you buying a horse for today?"

"Four horses, actually," Merlin grinned.

The man looked excitedly at him. Four horses would bring in a lot of coin.

"Fira, why don't you go pick out the horses while I find the tack," Merlin suggested.

She nodded and almost skipped off inside the tent. Horses were lined up everywhere, big ones and small ones, younger and older. Fira smiled.

The first horse to catch her eye was a beautiful brown horse, muscular in build, with a white forehead. Fira went up to the mare and petted her.

"Hello there beauty."

Fira gave the horse a quick once over, checking the legs, hooves, and mouth for quality. When Fira determined the mare to be in perfect health, Fira walked her to the front and handed her lead to the owner. She asked him to hold on to her while she looked for others.

By the time she had finished, Fira had selected two mares and two stallions. One stallions was a dark grey roan and the other was his brother, a red roan. The second mare was a light brownish cream color with a dark brown mane and tail.

Merlin approved of her choices and they paid the traveling salesman. Each took hold of two lead ropes and they led the horses up through the streets and into the courtyard where they were met by Arthur, Sir Tor, Sir Morholt, Gaheris, and Gareth.

"May I choose my horse," Gareth asked quickly, very excited.

Arthur nodded for him to go ahead.

"Then I choose this one," he went over and took the lead rope belonging to the gray roan, "And I name you Harding."

"May I," Tor ventured.

When given the all clear, Sir Tor approached the cream mare and took hold of her saying, "I name you Aethelu."

Morholt stepped up to the brown and white mare, "And I name you Maven."

"I am happy that this last was left for me," Gaheris smiles as he walked over to the red roan, "For I name you Edeva. May you serve me well and long."

"Now that you have your steeds," Arthur continued, "Why don't you spend the next few hours practicing with them? Choose your tack and all."

They agreed and soon the four went off towards the grounds behind the stables used for horse riding. Fira, Merlin, and Arthur went inside.

"I should probably start packing medical supplies. Figure out what we need more of," Fira mused.

Arthur nodded, "In case you find yourself in need of any herbs that come from outside the city, I will send Gwaine to you."

She nodded and split from the two men to head back to her rooms. Fira was turning a corner when she overheard some voices in the hallway ahead. She recognized one as Jetta.

"She's a druid, you know."

"Yeah. And she's got no family."

"I remember when she first got here, she was so weepy it was pathetic."

"So true. Fira thinks she's best friends with the king. She told me herself."

"The king would never associate with the likes of her unless he had to."

"Maybe she's being kept here in case she uses magic. Keep an eye on her."

"Or who knows. Maybe she actually enchanted the king so that he likes her."

"You're so right. There's no other explanation. She's a witch!"

"And the way she hangs with the knights is so strange. I'll bet she's sleeping with one of them."

"I bet it's Sir Gwaine. He always was such a maiden's knight."

Fira burned bright red. Someone she had thought was a friend was now talking behind her back about her. And accusing her of enchanting the king, no less!

And saying she was sleeping with the knights? That was just down right mean. Mean and wrong, too. And to be spreading rumors about herself was bad enough, but to bring the knights into it? That wasn't fair.

Fira felt a tear trickle down her face but she wiped it quickly away, not wanting to cry in the middle of the citadel. But there was no way to the physician chambers without passing them by. They were laughing now, continuing to insult Fira without realizing she was right behind the wall.

Suddenly she heard them coming towards her. Panicking, Fira pulled open the nearest door, and backed inside, pulling the door quickly closed.

"Fira, what are you doing?"

It was Sir Leon.

Fira realized she had stumbled into Sir Leon's work chambers. He organized patrols, work schedules, reviewed crime reports all right here.

As she turned to speak, there came a knock at the door. Fira was afraid it was the gossiping servants so she scooted against the wall, hiding behind a broom. As it opened two girls and a boy came in and bowed slightly to Sir Leon.

"Our apologies for the interruption, sir. We heard a door slam but hadn't heard footsteps so we were concerned as to who it was. Was it you, milord?"

"No," Leon began, but he glanced at Fira and saw her desperately shaking her head, "it was the wind. I had accidently left the window open."

"Very good, milord. Sorry to disturb you."

As the door closed, Fira could feel Leon's eyes on her immediately. She tiptoed out of her hiding spot and was about to open the door to leave when he cleared his throat.

"Fira. What did I just do for you?"

"I just didn't feel like talking to them. I've got to be going now."

"Oh no you don't. Get back over here," he pointed from where he sat behind his desk to an empty chair on the other side, "Sit."

Fira grumbled but did as she was told. She slumped down into the chair in a very unladylike manner.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," she snapped.

Leon raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Now I know there's something wrong."

"I just don't like them," she insisted, "alright?"

"Why not," Leon pressed.

"We just don't get along. Do I need another reason," Fira objected.

Before Leon could answer, the door opened and in stepped Gwaine.

"Hey, have you seen- oh there you are, Fira," he grinned, "I looked for you in your chambers but you weren't there."

"Yeah sorry about that," she gave him a half smile.

"So, what's going on?" Gwaine asked.

"Fira was avoiding some of the servants outside. I was trying to ask her why," Leon explained.

"And I've been trying to answer you. We just don't get along, that's all," she insisted again, but her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Fira," Leon warned, "I can tell there's more."

"For the gods' sake, there's more, but I really don't want to go into it right now," Fira, exasperated, told the older knight.

Leon and Gwaine exchanged a look of concern and curiosity.

"Very well," Leon sighed, "But feel free to come interrupt me again."

She nodded, got up, and left the two men alone in the room. Fira opened the door to her chambers and was relieved to find it empty.

Gwaine sat down where Fira had been sitting.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know," Leon shrugged, "She came in here all suddenly and then hid in the corner. Then these three servants came in to ask something and she insisted I not tell them she was here."

"That's odd," Gwaine agreed, "Well, I'll keep an eye out in case she drops any hints. I've never seen her so adamant against saying something."

Leon murmured his agreement and got back to work as Gwaine left.

Four hours later and Fira had inventoried the entire herb and potion store, gathered the plants she was short of, packed her medicine bag, and finally gotten back to her chambers. Gwaine had left to go eat dinner with the others in the tavern again.

Fira walked down to the kitchens to grab her own food. She didn't miss the looks that all the servants were giving her. Smirks, giggles, and disapproving frowns were everywhere. Fira wanted to shrink into a hole. She wanted to disappear.

"Hello, little Enchantress," mocked one of the boys who was a year older than she was.

Everyone laughed at that. Jetta, smack in the middle, walked up to her and smirked, "What's it like, sleeping with the knights?"

Fira nearly dropped her plate of food. The entire kitchen was silent as everyone waited for her answer.

"I've never slept with any of them."

"Really? Well then. Maybe we should ask Sir Gwaine?"

"Don't bring him in to this!"

"Awh, is the little druid girl scared," Jetta mocked, "Afraid we'll find out just what a little whore you are? You're ugly. I bet the only way you get men to sleep with you is by enchanting them with magic. Maybe you're actually a troll. You have the looks of one."

Fira had had enough. She stalked out of the kitchen, tears streaming down her face. Was she really that ugly? The entire kitchen staff agreed with Jetta. And here she'd thought nothing of her own looks.

Fira threw herself into bed, tears streaming down her face. Tomorrow would be a big day, a new day, a fresh day, but those comments would never leave her.


	11. The Journey Begins

They were outside. It was still dark, the sun only just starting to peep over the horizon. The morning was cold, and Fira could see her breath. She could also see Aland's breath, but that was beside the point.

"You're a good boy," she pet him on the nose, feeding him an apple.

Fira had just finished attaching her saddle bags and tacking up Aland. She'd led her horse out by the lead rope into the courtyard where she joined Elyan, Tor, Morholt, Percival, and Galahad. Gwaine and Leon were talking to Arthur as he stood on the steps. Merlin was behind him.

"Ay Gwaine," Elyan called, "Where are your brothers?"

"Calm down," Gaheris called, leading his horse out of the stables, "We're coming. It's not like we're that late."

Gareth shook his head humorously behind his brother.

Leon and Gwaine returned to their horses and the entire company mounted up.

"What you set off to do today is a quest of tremendous danger and importance. I've chosen each of you especially for this job because I believe in you, and I know you can succeed. Camelot is counting on you today and every day that follows," Arthur proclaimed to his friends.

"And Fira," Merlin said telepathically, "I don't need to stress how important this is. There's more to it than mercenaries. Remember the Emerald Lady and the Green Knight. They are behind this, I can feel it. You must stop them."

Fira nodded at Merlin, her eyes betraying the fear, the excitement, the hope, and the pain she felt. Whatever lay in store for her would test her very being. This threat was beyond that of anything she'd yet faced. But she was ready. Merlin had trained her well. He had prepared her for the day when he wasn't there to help her. And Fira embraced the challenge.

Yet in the back of her mind were the mocks and jeers of her fellow servants. The hurtful remarks of her peers affected her more than Fira wanted to admit. There was now a seed of doubt in her mind that hadn't been there in quite some time.

But for now she pushed these thoughts out of her forefront and instead focused on what she needed to do for now. Fira needed to focus on the knights. She had Galahad helping her keep a eye out for magical creatures, but even then one could never be too careful.

By the time Fira got back around to listening to Arthur, the King had finished his speech. Leon wheeled his horse around, followed by Elyan, Tor, and Morholt. The second subgroup was Galahad, Gaheris, and Gareth. Finally came Fira, Percival, and Gwaine, all three of which had been assigned the rear guard.

They rode out the gates at a fast canter, capes flowing in the wind: the red capes of Camelot's knights, the brown capes of Gwaine's brothers, the green capes of the knights of Somerset, and the black cape of the druid girl. Any townspeople who saw them would have been filled with awe, for they were a force to be reckoned with by all accounts.

Sirs Tor and Morholt rode alongside Leon, instructing him on how best to proceed. They knew they needed to head south, of course, but south was a broad direction. Tor and Morholt had to describe the ways that both had approached Camelot and together the three decided that riding via Ealdor was the best course of action.

Elyan dropped back to inform Gaheris, Gareth, and Galahad. Similarly the latter reported the news to the rear guard. All were glad of this because Ealdor would be the last safe haven before wild country. They planned to make for Ealdor and then head due south from there. Within a day's ride they'd exit Cenred's kingdom and enter the Perilous Lands. For they would have to cross through in order to reach the southern kingdoms that Tor and Morholt spoke of.

They rode all day, stopping once and awhile to give their horses a break. Because their company was larger this time, the journey went faster than before. They reached the edge of the woods by mid-day and the other side by late evening.

"We stop here for the night," Leon ordered, dismounting. It was an area of the woods where a small stream ran alongside.

They dismounted and each set up their bedrolls. Leon asked Fira, Gareth, and Galahad to prepare supper, Gaheris and Elyan to gather fire wood, and Percival and Tor to fill the water skins and water the horses.

When dinner was over, the group gathered around the campfire, laughing and talking. They were sharing childhood stories, each taking a turn.

"And so there I was, sitting in the middle of a mud puddle, a frog in my hair," Sir Tor was explaining, struggling to keep from crying tears of laughter.

"Very good! Your turn Fira," Elyan grinned.

"Fira?"

"Where's that girl gone to," Leon groaned.

"I'm here," she called, coming from where the horses stood.

"It's your turn to tell us a story," Gwaine poked her.

"Ouch," she whined, sitting down, "Well alright. When I was about seven years old, my camp decided to move again. We did that a lot to avoid detection. Anyways, the adults were all packing up. Now, I didn't want to leave because I'd made my own little fort in this area. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. Every time a grownup finished packing a bag, I unpacked it and then ran and hid."

"Of course you would," Percival chuckled.

"Well eventually I was caught and needless to say, no one was very happy with me. I had to carry double the packages during the move."

"You are so strange, you know that, Fira," Elyan laughed, and the others joined in.

"Yeah well," she said, maintaining a false smile for the knights' benefit.

"Like the way you talk to animals," Gwaine added, "It is a bit unnerving at first."

"Yeah."

"Well," Leon interrupted, "we should turn in. I want to reach Ealdor as soon as possible tomorrow."

They nodded and dispersed to their sleeping places. Elyan, Morholt, and Gaheris had first watch. Fira lay down and fell soon asleep. Her dreams were nightmares filled with the taunts of her peers and her knightly friends.

It was about eight o'clock in the morning and the knights had already been riding for an hour. They were barely within Cenred's kingdom when Gwaine had called a halt.

"I could have sworn I saw something," Gwaine insisted.

"What did you see," Fira asked excitedly.

Gwaine turned to see her urging Aland up to where he sat on Gringolet.

"I thought it was a blue cape. But then again I'm not sure."

"Gwaine, Leon, don't move from this spot. Tell everyone they are not to attack if they see someone," she insisted.

Fira dismounted before they could protest and disappeared into the trees, the ground sloping down away from them and running into rocky formations.

Suddenly Fira stiffened. She closed her eyes and remained standing where she was, the center of a small flat clearing.

 _"Fira. You have returned."_


	12. Fated Arrival

_A/N: A bit more OC angst and then you're clear!_

* * *

Fira smiled, her eyes still closed, _"You knew I was coming."_

 _"Where are the others?"_

 _"I asked them to wait while I made sure it was you."_

 _"It is us. Bring them here. Friends of Nyx are friends of ours."_

 _"Thank you Iseldir."_

Fira ran back to where the others were with a big smile on her face. The others relaxed a little when she reappeared.

"Dismount and lead the horses behind you. Follow me!"

Fira grabbed Aland's lead rope and attached it to him. She led the group down to where a large cave opened up. Fira tied Aland to a tree branch and beckoned for the rest of her companions to follow her inside.

To their amazement what greeted them was not a small cave but rather I giant cavern. But somehow the cavern was reasonably well lit though the only visible light source was a large beam of sunlight that fell straight down the top and rested on some sort of rock structure far ahead of them. Even the non-magic users could tell this place reeked of magic. The towering pine trees were an easy give away.

Fira breathed in the air and sighed with content. She led them forward quickly, down a makeshift path, and soon they came to some rock archways that overhung the path. Still Fira urged them on and they came upon a large, open space which at the center had a table of rock. The god-rays hit the large stone tablet and glistened off of something that lay upon it.

But what struck the knights were the people surrounding the circle. Men and women, little girls and little boys, even a baby or two, were gazing upon them. The children had looks of wonder and awe on their faces. Some of the older children smiled slightly as they saw Fira. And in the center of them all stood one man.

"Fira. It is good to see you again," he said once more, bowing slightly to her.

"Likewise Iseldir. Allow me to introduce my companions: Sir Leon, Sir Galahad, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, and Sir Percival of Camelot. Sir Tor and Sir Morholt of Somerset, and Gaheris and Gareth."

"Sir Leon and I have met, though he may not remember it," Iseldir nodded, "For it was me and my companions who saved you from certain death."

Leon gaped at them. The druids that had saved him using the Cup of Life were here, now!

"But as for the others," Iseldir smiled, "It is good to meet you in person. Glad and honored am I that the prophesied walk among my hall. But come, for it is time for you to receive the tokens destined for you."

He nodded to his companions who dispersed, leaving only six men and six women behind. These twelve went and surrounded the sun-touched table and Iseldir led the newcomers forward so they were closer to the light beam.

"For Sir Galahad, who shall be called Purity," Iseldir took a shining white sword in a white and sapphire jeweled scabbard from the table and handed it to him, "we give Icesting."

"On Sir Gwaine, called Strength," he handed out a shining white sword, this time in a white and emerald scabbard, "we bestow Serpentbane."

"Sir Leon, who shall be named Loyalty," Iseldir gave him a bright white sword in a white and ruby scabbard, "we give you Firebrand."

"Sir Elyan, who shall be called Patience," he took a white sword in a white and diamond scabbard, "we give you Whirlwind."

"Sir Percival, who shall be called Honesty," Iseldir brought forth a white sword in a white and topaz scabbard, "we bestow upon you Lightcleaver."

The five knights bowed low and stepped back, marveling at their new blades.

"For Sir Tor, who shall be called Bravery," Iseldir now found a deep black sword with gold accents in the hilt and scabbard and held it forth, "we grant Dawnfang."

"Sir Morholt, who shall be called Valor," he found a similar black sword but this time it had silver accents and handed it to the knight, "we give unto you Duskfang."

They also bowed and stepped back to join the knights. Gaheris, Gareth and Fira were the only to remain.

"For Gaheris, who shall be called Intrepid," Iseldor brought out another black sword with a large, red jewel in the hilt, "We give you Flamefoe."

"And now for Gareth, who shall be called Courtesy," he once more handed him a black sword, this one with a large, blue jewel, "We give you Frostfoe."

The brothers bowed, stepped back, and joined the knights. Fira alone stood at the top. Iseldir smiled, beckoning her forward. Fira stepped closer.

"Finally, it is my honor to present Fira, called many names including the Fated and the Faithful, with two gifts. The first is a dagger."

Iseldir took a white dagger from the table. Its scabbard was decorated in gems of all colors. He handed it to Fira and she took it gratefully.

"But also," Iseldir added, "we have this."

He held up a small, simple necklace with a large, multicolored gemstone.

"This is Dawn's Aura. Wear it with pride."

Iseldir hooked it around her neck and let it fall below her neckline. Fira beamed, her pride in her druid brethren welling up inside. She rejoined her friends.

"Take these gifts and use them for good. They were enchanted by the waters of Avalon many thousands of years ago. Then they were entrusted to my clan and we have guarded them ever since until the day the Round Table would need them."

Fira said something in the Old Language to Iseldir. He chuckled at what was said and the knights immediately wanted to know what was up. She refused, insisting it was between her and her former mentor.

They spent another ten minutes or so chatting with Iseldir and his druid companions. Fira went to talk with some of the girls who were her age.

"Hello Freya, Rhoswyn," Fira smiled.

But the girls didn't smile back. Instead they scowled at her angrily.

"What were you thinking, bringing knights of Camelot, here, of all places," the golden haired girl accused.

"Yeah, they'll tell the King and he will come put a stop to our magic," the brown haired girl reinforced.

"I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Figures," the first girl snorted, "You never were much of a thinker."

"The clan spent two months trying to find you after you disappeared. You didn't even bother to tell us where you were."

"It's probably because you aren't really a druid. You don't care about our way of life being destroyed."

"I do care," Fira insisted helplessly.

"Go back to your knights, Fira. That's where you belong. If you'll ever truly belong anywhere."

And so Fira, not wanting to betray how killed she was inside, walked back over to the knights. She forced a smile on her face as she said goodbye to Iseldir and led her companions out of the great chamber.

Mounting up, Leon led them on once more towards Ealdor. It took only another few hours before they arrived at the little town. Hunith was out sweeping when they reached Ealdor and she smiled, beckoning them in.

"Fell free to stay here the night," she assured them, "but I'm afraid I only have the couch, an extra bed, and the barn."

"Thank you Hunith," Leon nodded, "Who is willing to take the barn?"

"I will," Fira volunteered.

"Me too," Gwaine agreed.

Sir Tor, Sir Morholt, Gareth, and Sir Percival also volunteered.

"Right. I will join you as well. Elyan, Galahad, and Gaheris you can fight over the remaining spaces," Leon responded to them.

Lunch and dinner were both left over food from the previous day's meal. They didn't want to give Merlin's mom more work. The next day would be a big day because they would enter the perilous lands so getting a good night sleep was important. As such, Fira decided to turn in once the sun went down, earlier than the others.

Once more her dreams were plagued by the taunting and jeering of her peers, especially her former best friends among the druids.


	13. Reminders

In the morning, the companions woke to find breakfast waiting for them. The townsfolk had gotten together and cooked a hearty meal, and the travelers ate it hungrily. Thanking the townspeople afterwards, they mounted up and began the day's travel.

The day passed without incident, the dull landscapes passing them by by the minute. Gwaine, being the only one legitimately familiar with the Perilous Lands, rode on in front with Leon. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set that something extraordinary happened.

"Here we are," Gwaine grinned.

The company had reached a small bridge, barely wide enough for horses to pass through.

"Greetings."

Everyone was surprised to see a dwarf walk out from behind a tree that stood directly next to the bridge entrance. Gwaine groaned.

"Nice to see you again too, Strength," Grettir smirked, "And let's see. Are you all with him? I see Loyalty, yes, and Honesty. Patience, Valor, Purity, Bravery, and Courtesy. Ah and there's Faith."

"Who are you," Fira asked, curious.

Grettir grinned, "I, my lady, am Grettir. The gatekeeper of the Fisher King. Though he has since passed away, I guard his lands."

"May we pass, good sir," she inquired.

"Of course. It has been written as such."

She dismounted and the others quickly did the same. Attaching the lead rope to Aland, Fira led him across the bridge. Gwaine went next but as he did so his sword transformed into a lily stalk.

"Seriously?! Again?!"

Grettir only laughed and snapped his fingers once more. Where the flower had been now returned the sword. Gwaine continued on, grumbling to himself. The others wondered what this was all about and Fira told herself that she should ask him later.

As the last member of their party finally crossed the bridge, Grettir once more appeared beside them.

"Beware of the Perilous Lands. For since the Fisher King passed, they have grown wild and uncouth. Wyvern breed and inhabit the air more frequently than ever. But it will not always be so."

"Thank you," Leon nodded.

Then the dwarf went away just as suddenly as he had appeared. Gwaine snorted, riding a bit ahead of the group.

"Welcome," he said, "to the Perilous Lands."

"Lovely sight," Gaheris shouted sarcastically from the back of the group.

"I thought so too," Gwaine said, equally sarcastic.

The land was flat, only minor hills and slopes breaking up the view. Dead trees and mud met their eyes as far as they could see. In the far distance, they reckoned they saw a castle. However that was not the direction they were heading in.

"We should set up camp here," Leon decided, "Let's make use of this forest for as long as we can."

In the distance a screeching was heard as far above them, wyverns prowled the air looking for prey. As such they dared not construct a fire, instead eating bread and fruit for dinner.

"Elyan, Gareth, Galahad. Take first watch. Then wake Fira, Gaheris, and Gwaine."

They settled down to sleep and Fira stretched out, shifting around trying to find a comfortable position. It was easier said than done.

About four hours later, she was awaked by someone shaking her softly.

"Fira, it's your turn for watch," Galahad whispered, "Sorry to wake you...but..."

Fira grunted and sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"No no it's fine," she assured him, "Go get some rest."

She stood up and pulled on her boots. Attaching her new dagger to the inside of the right boot, she walked over to a nearby tree. Fira sat down on a rather large broken branch. Suddenly someone sat next to her.

"Gwaine," Fira gave him a small smile that was probably lost in the darkness around them, "What's up?"

"I could say the same to you," he said quietly, "You were rather solemn today, the whole ride. Or at least since that dwarf. Is something the matter?"

Gaheris was standing across the camp, leaning against his own tree. He was watching his brother and the druid girl talk. What was it between them? They were closer than the others, at least outwardly. If he hadn't known better, Gaheris might have thought they were siblings.

"It's nothing, Gwaine," Fira assured him.

But Gwaine wasn't fooled, "Nothing? Really. Must be a hell of a lot of nothing."

"Well I'm just worried about the prophecy, Gwaine. Everyone keeps saying that it's coming true, but... is that good?"

Gwaine considered this. Was it good? He didn't know. So he shrugged. Gaheris, overhearing them, came over.

"It may be coming true, yes. But whether or not it is good isn't of consequence. It will come true if it needs to," Gaheris pointed out.

"That's helpful," Gwaine sarcastically said.

"Thanks," Gaheris sneered, "I was trying."

"Would you two calm down," Fira pleaded with them.

They both grumbled apologies, Gaheris making his way back to his former spot. Gwaine just stayed where he was, silently eyeing the darkness around them.

"Gwaine," Fira whispered again, "I'm afraid. Oh, I could care less about the wyverns. No, I'm afraid of this prophecy.

"I don't like this. It predicts too many scary things. The knights fighting amongst themselves, the Emerald Lady," she trailed off.

"Well, the knights fight all the time," Gwaine joked.

It was true, Fira supposed. Especially Gwaine and Leon. But that was almost always in jest.

"I just wish Merlin was here."

Gwaine nodded, understanding. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He believes in you, Fira. He knows you can succeed. I have no doubt."

"That makes one of us," she muttered darkly.

Gwaine nudged her and she nearly fell, "Don't say that!"

"Sorry."

The morning was gloomy. Grey clouds covered the sky and a light rain was falling. Percival woke the company as Gareth fixed breakfast and Elyan saddled the horses. After eating, they set out into the Perilous Lands.

"So, Sir Tor, Sir Morholt," Fira started, what is Somerset like?"

"Oh it's a wonderful place. The weather is mild and the landscape is gorgeous," Morholt said with a strong conviction.

Sir Tor nodded emphatically, "Absolutely. And the summer night feasts are incredible. There's not a more beautiful place on earth."

"What are the summer feasts," Elyan asked.

Morholt smiled, thinking fondly of home, "In Somerset during the summer months every city and village throws a feast once a week in honor of the magic of summer."

Tor elaborated, "Every family supplies at least one meal. The richer you are the more one is expected to contribute."

"Sorcerers from the Mages' Guild, usually apprentices, perform minor feats at the larger city feasts," Morholt jumped in, eager to explain, "Each major town in Somerset has it's own branch of the Mages' Guild."

"Is magic really so important there," Leon asked warily.

"Absolutely," Tor insisted, "Many Somersetons choose to pursue magic, some through the Guild for professional training. Still others learn only a few basic spells on their own for practical use, like spells to speed crop growth or create water."

"And no one abuses this power for evil?" Elyan asked then skeptically.

"Oh, no, of course there are those who misuse it. But as the King's knights it is- was- our job to prevent that. Each company in the army has a soldier who is skilled in magic," responded Morholt.

"Magic is so vital to our culture that few citizens would even consider abusing it," Sir Tor was adamant in his statement.

Fira thought how wonderful it must be to live there. Be free to practice her inborn gifts without the threat of execution looming over her head. After all, if her magic became public, would Arthur have any choice but to have her killed? She'd often thought about that. Perhaps the king would opt for exile, but who knew what the people would do.

A screeching above them drew their attention towards the sky once more. This time Leon gave a shout and they dismounted, drawing their swords. Far above them but rapidly growing closer were three dragon-like creatures. The first of the wyverns were upon them.

Fira took hold of all the horses, determined to keep track of them. They whinnied in fear and Fira had to soothe them with her gentle voice.

One of the beasts was diving at Gwaine and Gaheris, who were stood back to back. The former swung at the creature and managed to slice its tail. Gaheris stabbed upwards, catching it in the foot.

Percival, Leon, and Tor were pitted against another one. As this one came in for an attack it caught Leon on the shoulder with its claws. The knight grabbed at his bloodied arm in pain. Percival, swinging as hard as he could, slashed the beast's wing, causing it to crash into the ground. Morholt, closest to the wyvern, drove his sword deep into its back.

Gareth, Galahad, and Elyan dealt with the last wyvern, stabbing it out of midair and just barely managing to dodge its ferocious talons. Fira, handing the reins to the two youngest, rushed over to Leon with her medicine bag.

Percival was already helping Leon take off his chainmail so Fira could get to the wound. She pulled out a cloth from her bag and instructed Percival to hold it against Leon's bleeding wound. As he did so, Fira dug through the pouch looking for a tonic she could apply.

"Thanks Percival," she told the knight, reaching for the cloth herself.

Wiping the last trickles of blood with another cloth, Fira then applied a poultice to the wound. Leon gritted his teeth but didn't complain. She breathed the usual spell to protect it from infection before wrapping his shoulder in a bandage. As she finished, the knight put back on his chainmail and out garments.

"Thanks Fira."

"'Course," she smiled.

The company mounted their horses and continued on their way, moving slowly because of the uneven and treacherous ground. On more than one occasion, a horse nearly fell because of the week patches in the ground. Fortunately they were able to correct paths before it truly occurred.


	14. Trading Stories

"I say we rest here for the night," Gwaine suggested to Leon, "The next decent camp we could reach is an hour and a half away at best."

The company stopped in an area covered with huge boulders. Four or five of the massive rocks had piled on top of each other, creating a shallow cave, if one could call it a cave. The sky was dark, the first stars just beginning to break through the twilight.

Leon nodded, "We'll stop here for the night. No fires again, eat bread and cheese for dinner."

They did as instructed. First up for watch were Leon and Galahad. The others, done with their meal, laid their bedrolls out under the small overhang, their horses tied to a dead tree just beside them.

Fira woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. She couldn't put her finger on why that was, but whatever the reason, she decided to climb out and stretch her legs.

Fira pulled herself up the rocks onto the top where it was flat. Sitting down in the middle of the large space she sighed heavily.

"Fira?"

Sir Tor whispered to her and climbed up beside her on the left. She flashed a small smile but reverted back to her staring.

"Who are you talk to, Tor," Morholt asked quietly, clambering up to Fira's right, "Oh Fira. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged.

Sir Tor hesitated, "Fira, how strong is your magic? Are you... Are you the Druidic Mage of legend?"

Fira was caught off guard by this. She spent a few moments thinking to herself.

"I am powerful. Quite powerful. And though I've never heard that particular title before, I think that yes, it applies to me."

"Then who is Emrys?" Morholt pressed.

Fira grew stiff. Why would they want to know that? Had she been wrong to trust them? Were they after information?

Tor noted her reaction, "Never mind, if it's so important that it be kept secret. We didn't mean to alarm you."

Morholt nodded in agreement. He hadn't meant for his question to cause Fira to react as she did. He apologized to her.

"It's alright," she assured him, "I'm just not comfortable with telling you two right now. It's a matter of great delicacy."

They understood and respected her decision. Neither thought more of it. After all, if they pushed her she would only get more suspicious, and then they'd never find out who Emrys was.

They sat there for a while, no one talking. No one wanted to break the precious silence all around them. Fira yawned, her fatigue finally catching up with her.

"You have another hour or so before guard," Tor reminded her, "Why not go grab some sleep while you can."

She nodded, another yawn forming. Fira wished them goodnight and retreated back into the tiny overhang.

"Can you believe it, Tor," Morholt whispered excitedly, "We get to travel with the Lady of legend!"

Tor smiled, "I'd never have expected it, that's for sure."

"Perhaps there is hope yet for Somerset," Morholt sighed.

"We certainly need all the help we can get."

"Have you thought at all about what we will do once we reach Somerset? After all, we aren't exactly welcome there."

"Maybe the King will see straight when we return," Tor suggested, though the doubt in his voice was clearly evident.

Morholt snorted in disbelief.

* * *

"Fira," Tor whispered, shaking the sleeping girl.

Morholt had just woken up Gwaine and Percival and soon enough Fira was dragging herself sleepily outside and up onto the giant rocks.

"Look who's awake," Gwaine chuckled quietly as he scooted over to let Fira sit in the middle of the two knights.

"Don't remind me," she grumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"You can go back to bed if you want," Percival offered, "We'll cover with Leon if he asks."

"Maybe," she yawned again.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white. It was similar to what she'd seen the day they left Camelot. Instantly she was awake and standing up, hand on her sword.

"Did either of you see that?"

"See what," Gwaine asked quickly, standing up beside her and drawing his weapon quietly. Percival followed suite.

"It's something white. Like a bird. I keep just barely catching it in my vision."

Both men shook their heads. Neither had seen anything of the sort. Eventually they settled back down, relaxing.

Fira laid back on the rock, facing the night sky. She gazed up contentedly. The sky was so beautiful. She breathed slowly, taking in the cold, crisp, night air.

"They say that destiny is written in the stars," she commented quietly some time later.

Gwaine smirked, "Then you must be half the night sky."

Fira jabbed him in the side playfully with her elbow.

"Do you think that's true," Percival asked quizzically.

"Maybe."

"I write my own destiny," Gwaine insisted.

Fira looked at him in surprise, "You don't believe in prophecies then?"

Gwaine shrugged, "Not really. I mean, maybe someone a long time ago was able to use magic to see my future, but I still wrote it myself."

Fira considered this. She'd always struggled with coming to terms with having her entire life prophesied already. It felt like living in a shadow with no light in sight. Perhaps she'd been thinking about it all wrong. And yet the fact still remained that she was told what she would do beforehand.

Percival nodded slowly. He agreed with Gwaine; he'd not be any sorcerer's puppet. He'd forge his own name and his own honor. Whatever happened, good or bad, it would be entirely his fault.

The morning dawn brightly. They ate breakfast quickly, wanting to get a move on as soon as possible. Gwaine told Leon that they'd probably have to spend one more night in the Perilous Lands before reaching the Outlying Kingdoms. They were lucky that this part of the Perilous Lands as skinny heading south.

They saw no sign of the wyverns that day. To pass the time, the men took turns swapping stories of their travels and adventures. Gwaine just finished a particularly gruesome tale when Tor spoke up.

"How about you, Fira? Any good stories?"

No answer. They looked back, for she had been on rear guard. They caught sight of her a little ways back, dismounted from Aland and crouching over something.

"Fira?" Gwaine called.

Still she didn't seem to hear them. He shrugged and Leon urged them back towards her.

"Fira what are you doing," Leon asked, confused.

"Look at this," she motioned, not turning around and avoiding the question.

Gwaine dismounted from Gringolet and crouched beside her. In front of them was a white blossoming flower on a bright green stem. It was oddly shaped, its petals in a pinwheel pattern around its large yellow center.

"It's called a Luminaré. I've read about it in books but I never expected to come across it," she explained, her voice full of excitement.

"What's so special about it," Elyan asked.

Morholt explained, "It's a very special flower. When used in certain incantations under moonlight, it's extremely powerful."

"But the spells it is used in are extremely difficult and complex," Fira reminded them.

Quickly she drew the dagger she had received from the druids from her belt and cut off the blossom. She placed it between two flat rocks and wrapped those tightly and carefully before storing it in her pack.

"Alright, we can go," Fira nodded, hopping onto Aland's back and leading the group onwards. Gwaine shook his head with a smile and sighed. She was such an odd little thing.

"So, Fira. Any stories you can share with us," Tor tried again.

"Well," she began, thinking, "How about the time I met this druid boy in the forest. I was probably six at the time, and I was living as an apprentice to the man you met the other day. Well, we were out in the woods. I was learning about different herbs and how to pick them.

"Suddenly this little boy, a few years older than me, comes running out of nowhere. We could feel his powerful magic, and his druid tattoo was visible, but no one was with him. We took him back to camp where he remained for several weeks until we could track down his clan.

"They had been ravaged by men of Camelot for holding the Lady Morgana. But he claimed that she had wished to stay with them. Anyways, what remained of his clan took him in and he left us soon after. I've always wondered what became of him."

"I remember that day," Leon sighed, "King Uther ordered the men to follow then Prince Arthur and destroy the camp. Morgana was obviously distraught when we found her."


	15. A Final Day

They made their way slowly onward, carefully picking their way between the marshy bogs and treacherous pits. They didn't stop until late that night. Fira was still in front, humming to herself softly.

"Here we are," Gwaine called from where he was in the middle of the group.

The company looked around. A small grove of leafy trees was somewhat out of place in the dreary landscape surrounding them. Leon dismounted and led his horse forward under the branches. The others followed suite and soon began rolling out their cots, while Fira made a small fire and began to heat up some dried meat.

After dinner they set up watches. Fira, Elyan, and Leon would take the first shift. They initially had protested against Fira joining the watch as she had been in the late shift the night before, but she insisted upon it. Fira had some things to think about and she figured she might as well be helpful while doing that.

There was a strangely large boulder in the center of the trees which, set upon a little hill, reached almost to the treetops, some ten feet above the ground. Fira climbed the rock and sat atop it. The sky was already black and stars were out.

Suddenly she heard the flapping of wings and before she realized what was happening, she felt something slam into her back, sending her flying forward off the rock and onto the ground. She blacked out after this.

Leon and Elyan, hearing the screeches of the wyvern, immediately shouted to the others. Leon saw Fira lying motionless on the ground and ran over to her, stabbing upwards at a wyvern that was coming in to attack her.

Elyan and Gwaine took on another one and the rest of the company was just as busy. Left and right there seemed to be wyverns, so that by the time the fight was over, seven or eight carcasses littered the ground and blood was everywhere. Sir Elyan had a twisted ankle, Gwaine had a bruised arm, and Galahad had a large but mild cut down the side of his left arm.

Leon was examining Fira. She had claw marks on her back and a small cut on her forehead from where she hit the ground. Gwaine came over with the medicine bag and began treating her wounds. Fortunately they weren't serious. She'd be bruised for a while but that was about it.

Sir Tor was wrapping up Elyan's ankle with a large bandage. The latter hissed in pain as the wrap was tightened. Galahad was being helped by Gareth and Gaheris. Morholt was pulling at his sword, trying to unstick it from a particularly large wyvern's body.

"You know, a good crossbow would work best against these things," Morholt grumbled, "Knock em right out."

"Yeah," Leon nodded.

"The rest of you get some sleep," Gwaine grunted as he stood up, "I'll keep watch since I need to stay with Fira."

Leon agreed and the others went to bed. Gaheris however couldn't sleep. Instead he shuffled out to where his half-brother was sitting, silently staring at the night sky.

"Gwaine," he nodded quietly, sitting next to him, a bit away.

Gwaine looked at Gaheris in surprise, "You should get some sleep, Gaheris."

Gaheris glared at him, "I'm not a child anymore, Gwaine. I know my limits."

"Maybe you should stop acting like one then," Gwaine snapped quietly.

They both quietly stared straight ahead, neither sure what to say. They went on like this for a long while before Gaheris sighed and got up. He went back to sleep.

Gwaine heard a groan from behind him. Quickly he stood and turned around. Fira was blinking, trying to see.

"Well looks who's awake," Gwaine whispered, scooting over to her.

"I feel like I've been scratched by a giant cat," she moaned.

Gwaine chuckled, "Close. Guess again?"

"Wyverns," Fira groaned, sitting up.

"You might want to say that spell on your wounds that you always use."

"Good idea," she nodded, "Bíde séocnes."

Gwaine smiled, "What does that even mean?"

"Halt sickness. Was anyone else injured?"

"Galahad and Elyan, but neither seriously."

She nodded wearily.

"Go back to sleep. Someone will wake you in the morning. You need to rest," Gwaine insisted.

Fira didn't protest, instead just lying back and closing her eyes. She was tired, definitely, and relished the chance to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, her back was already feeling better. She stood up and stretched, eager to see to the others. Before breakfast she made sure she had seen to both Elyan and Galahad.

"We should reach the edge of the Perilous Lands by midday today. What's the first kingdom we'll come across," Gwaine asked.

"That would be Alfheim, ruled by Queen Freyja," Tor said.

Morholt added, "It's a nice, little kingdom. We shouldn't have any trouble there. I suggest we visit the castle though and see what aid she can give us."

"It'll be just in time for us to restock our supplies," Leon agreed.

"Yes, our provisions are almost out. We need new food," Galahad agreed, "This meal was practically the last of it."

"There is a small town close to the border. We should be able to pick up some food there," Tor advised them.

"Think," Morholt said excitedly, "by nightfall we could very possibly be sleeping in beds!"

With that though they set off. Everyone was eager to leave these barren wastes and reach more fertile, prosperous, inhabited lands. Tor and Morholt described Alfheim as a luscious, green country with flowering trees and many bright streams. And when midday approached, they did indeed find it as such. The border was a very large river, and Tor and Morholt led the company northwards up the river. They reached a bridge, guarded by two men.

"Halt! You've reached the border of Alfheim!"

"We wish to cross into your land. We have come far and are out of food. Please, let us enter," Tor begged.

The two guards talked for a moment before nodding, "Very well. The capitol city is straight along the road. At the third junction turn right and head up until you hit it. The town of Vanheim is at the second junction."

"Thank you, good sirs," Leon nodded to them as the company passed, "We wish only for peaceful interaction with your people."

"As do itself. The road was a dusty dirt path that was surrounded on all sides by beautiful green grass for as far as the eye could see. In the distance to their right was a range of mountains, tall and majestic. Slight rolling hills decorated the country side.

"I suggest we stop at Vanheim for today," Gwaine said as he offered his two cents.

"I agree," Tor nodded.

"Very well. Vanheim it is. Tomorrow we will make our way to Alfheim itself," Leon agreed.

They passed the first junction that ran to the left and an hour later came upon the junction they were looking for. A sign post pointed towards Vanheim and the company turned to continue on. They were starving and were relieved when the wooden walls of a city came I to view.

They dismounted upon approaching the gate and were allowed in without much trouble. A citizen pointed the way to the inn, which thankfully was rather large and spacious. They got three rooms and bunked in pairs or triplets. Percival, Gwaine, and Fira were together, Galahad, Gareth, and Gaheris were together, Tor and Morholt bunked together, and Leon and Elyan were together.

They went downstairs to where the common area was and ordered some food for dinner. They hadn't eaten since breakfast and they were starving. There were a few other small groups in the room, each chatting themselves up. They relished the peace.

"Let's turn in for the night," Leon told them, "I want to be up and out of here by ten o'clock tomorrow. Whoever is up early, come find me so I can give you money to go shopping for food."

They said goodnight and everyone went to their separate chambers. Fira told Percival and Gwaine to turn around while she changed and they did so, telling her to do the same for them. The company simply hadn't had enough money to waste on more rooms when it could be spent on food.


	16. Gentle Banter

Fira yawned as she rolled out of her bed. Looking over her shoulder to be sure that both Percival, who slept on the floor, and Gwaine in the other bed weren't awake, she changed out of her sleeping clothes and into a tunic and leggings. Leaving her sword beside her bed, she tiptoed towards the door. With a quiet motion she opened it and snuck out into the hallway.

And promptly ran into Sir Galahad.

"Sorry," Fira whispered in surprise as they bounced off each other.

"You're fine," he nodded, letting her go ahead of him down the hall to the stairs.

Together they made their way down to the large common room for guests to get breakfast in the morning. It was pretty cheap food, both in price and quality, but it worked. Fira spotted Leon sitting at a table drinking some water and eating a plate full of food. Galahad and Fira went over to him.

"Good morning," Fira smiled, taking a seat across from Leon.

"Ah," he nodded, "Good morning, both of you. Here's the money you can spend on breakfast."

He pushed forward a meager sum of coins to each of them and Fira and Galahad nodded. Getting out of her seat, she took the coins and went over to the counter.

"What can I get you two young folk," the woman behind the counter asked, wiping her hands on her apron after serving a sallow, mysterious fellow that sat several barstools away.

"Bread and cheese please," Fira said, pushing the few coins forward, "With a cup of water."

The woman threw together a plate of a small loaf of bread and a wedge of cheese before filling up a tankard with water from the basin. Then she turned to Sir Galahad.

"Same for me, please," he nodded towards the plate that Fira had just received.

The innkeeper's wife nodded and threw together another plate. After Galahad paid, he and Fira went back over to Leon's table and slid into their seats.

"When the two of you are done eating," Leon nodded to them, "Will you go out and purchase food for the trip. I talked to Gwaine, Tor, and Morholt last night and they estimate we need about two days' worth to last us until we reach the city of Alfheim."

"Sure," they agreed quickly between bites.

They were both finished eating within five minutes. Leon looked at them in surprise, but shrugged. He didn't really particularly care how fast they ate. Fishing some money out of his pocket, he handed it to Galahad.

"Be back within the hour," Leon reminded them.

Just as Sir Galahad and Fira were about to walk out the door, they heard a few of the other knights making their way downstairs. They told Gwaine and Percival good morning on their way out.

The town, for large town it was, was bustling even though it was but a little past seven. Merchants were calling out their wares, shoppers were bargaining prices. Fira and Galahad walked among the stalls, looking at the wares as they passed by.

"How much for a half-dozen apples," Fira asked one merchant.

"6 pounds," he told the two travelers.

Fira turned to Galahad, "Yes?"

"Sure," he agreed.

After the fruit stall, they found themselves buying several large loaves of bread, some cheese, and an extra sack. The two of them made their way back to the inn. Galahad carried the extra coin and the sacks of apples and bread while Fira took care of the rest. When they walked inside the Sleeping Turtle Inn, they found Gareth, Gaheris, Tor, Morholt, and Elyan sitting around a table eating breakfast. Galahad offered to take the produce upstairs to Leon and he took the sack from Fira.

"Thanks, Galahad," Fira smiled.

He smiled and nodded back. Elyan smirked. He couldn't help but remember the two youngsters dancing that night of the Samhain feast. Fira slipped into the seat beside Gareth.

"Hello Fira," he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Gareth!"

"How'd you sleep," Elyan asked her between bites.

Fira considered this, "Pretty well. I feel bad for Percival, having to sleep on the floor."

"Yeah," Percival chimed in, walking down the stairs and overhearing their conversation.

Elyan rolled his eyes.

"When are we leaving," Gaheris asked Elyan and Percival.

"Just finished talking with Leon," Percival nodded, "He wants us packed and ready to go within the next half-hour."

"Better get to it then," Tor stood up and stretched.

The others followed suit. Morholt and Tor went upstairs first, followed soon after by Gaheris, Gareth, Elyan, and Fira. Percival headed outside with his packs to fasten them onto the horse.

When Fira got upstairs, Gwaine was packing up his things.

"Saw Galahad with packs full of food," he grinned, "Better have gotten me some apples!"

"Of course, oh Sir Gwaine," she laughed, pushing her blanket and clothes into her saddlebag.

"Damn right," Gwaine chuckled, tossing her a blanket she'd lent him last night.

There came a knock on the door.

"The two of you ready yet," Elyan asked, "Leon wants to get moving."

"Yep," Fira nodded, leaving the room with her packs beneath her arms.

Gwaine followed her and closed the door behind them. The three hurried downstairs where they saw Leon thanking the innkeeper and his wife for their hospitality. Heading outside, Fira went to where Aland was stabled and attached her bags to the saddle. Once that was done she led Aland out to where the others stood or were soon standing.

"Everyone up," Leon ordered, mounting his own steed, "Time to get moving again."


	17. Continuing On

By the end of the first day, Fira was exhausted again. Her back, still a bit sore from the wyvern attack, was done with riding. Galahad noticed her dragging behind and dropped back to her.

"You alright?" He was concerned to see her hunched over.

She chuckled, sitting straighter. "I'm fine. I just wish we could rest."

"Soon enough," he assured her. "Just a bit farther I'm sure."

And indeed he was correct. Another half hour passed but soon Leon called a halt. A set of beautiful apple trees had cropped up beside the road and before a river. Here they tied their horses up and made dinner.

"Alfheim seems simply wonderful." Fira smiled as she sat with Galahad and Gareth, chewing on an apple and some cheese.

Gwaine walked over. "Yes it is. The last time I was here was years ago, and I have missed it."

Tor and Morholt gestured for him to sit with them. He did as offered, sitting beside them and eating some fruit.

"When were you last in Somerset, sir Gwaine?" Tor asked this as he fluffed his pack to use as a pillow.

"Oh, boy," Gwaine blew some air as he thought about it. "At least ten years ago."

Morholt nodded. "Things haven't changed too much, except for our King."

"Still a land of warm coasts and magical forests then." Gwaine smiled and closed his eyes, thinking of the beautiful land.

"So you have been there then," Morholt chuckled and nodded. "People seem to remember the land most."

"Oh I remember the people too!" Gwaine smirked. "One in particular."

Tor laughed long. "And what was her name then?"

"Lorie." Gwaine smiled and blushed, a rarity for him. "My, was she one hell of a woman. Gifted in magic, too, you know."

"Only the best for Gwaine." Percival came over and pat him on the back. "Isn't that right."

"Of course!" Gwaine grinned and lifted his cup to the heavens. "To Lorie, wherever you are."

The days went on and soon they had passed from Alfheim into the next kingdom. The city of Alfheim had been spectacular, so beautiful in its stonework and decor that they didn't want to leave it. But they had to.

"A word of warning," Sir Tor mentioned to Leon, "In this kingdom we must approach the King first before traveling in his lands. He is very particular about that."

"That's how we wound up in jail for a few days," Sir Morholt added bemusedly, "We didn't realize he was at war and that traveling through his lands require permission."

"Good to know," Gaheris nodded.

Elyan agreed with a snort then asked, "So how far is Somerset now."

Tor shrugged, "Probably two weeks, I'd say, without interruption."

"What's the country we are entering called," Leon asked them.

"Oxfordshire," Tor told him, "We will make for White Horse Hill, where the central city castle is located."

"How many days' ride is it to there," Leon asked him.

Morholt and Tor both shrugged, Morholt replying that it was only a matter of about three days at most from where they were at then.

Gwaine piped up, "It's a pretty city."

"You've been there, then," Fira asked him.

Gwaine nodded. "More than once, but it's a bit too cloudy over long stays for my taste."

"Have you been everywhere, Gwaine," Fira joked.

Gwaine nodded, "Most places."

They camped that night in the open air because there was no shelter to be seen. As such they picked the top of a hill near a set of medium sized boulders where the lookout could sit. First up on watch were Gwaine, Tor, and Morholt. Everyone settled into their bedrolls and got fast to  
sleep.

Except Fira.

Fira couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to find a relatively comfortable sleeping position but sleep eluded her. Finally someone came over to her, tiptoeing, and she glanced up to see who it was.

"Are you alright," Gwaine asked, somewhat amused. "You've been rather restless for the past hour."

Fira rolled her eyes but sat up and shook her head, "Just can't sleep. Mind if I join you three?"

"If you must," Gwaine complained good-naturedly.

Fira used his sleeve to pull herself up, much to Gwaine's amusement. Together they walked over to where he had been sitting with Tor and Morholt. The grass was springy, comfortable to her feet as she slipped off her boots and socks. The blades of grass slipped between her toes and cooled them in the night air.

"So in Somerset magic is legal?" Fira turned to face her three companions. "For everyone?"

Tor nodded. "Of course. We recognize that because some have inborn talent, it would be foolish to kill all sorcerers. Instead they are trained to use their powers wisely." He played with a stick, twirling it between his fingers. "Did you never stop to think there were refuges for your kind out in the world?"

"No I didn't," she admitted. "All I've ever known is Camelot."

Morholt smiled at her in pity. "Camelot is hardly the place for a warlock to grow up."

Gwaine huffed. "We've looked out for her well enough."

Tor held up his hand and apologized. "Of course, Sir Gwaine. I meant nothing of that sort." He turned back to Fira. "But you could've learned so much about your magic in Somerset. It makes me sad that you were robbed of that privilege."

"Indeed, I would've liked that." She turned to the two knights of Somerset. "But since you know my title, you know my purpose is to remain in Camelot and protect the knights."

Morholt nodded to her. "Yes. And we cannot change the past, only the future. It is our honor to help the Lady of the Knights."

Fira smiled and tipped her head to him. She turned to Gwaine and bid him first goodnight, then the others. She needed to rest.

That night she was plagued by dreams about two traitors and a lady dressed all in green. With the lady rode a gigantic knight, at least as large as Percival, head to toe in green armor. His eyes were hidden.

She did not yet know what it meant, but she knew it meant something. There were two traitors, or would be, and Fira knew it was her duty to stop them.


	18. Breakfast Club

In the morning she woke early, watching the sun rising in the East, sending fingers of gold across the blue sky. The slight breeze ruffled her hair enough that it was slightly annoying.

"Beautiful," came a voice behind her. "The sunrise, I mean."

Fira smiled as Galahad came up beside her. She gave a small nod, still watching the sunrise. The morning star was fading as the great Sun took its place.

Fira turned back with a sigh. "I should get breakfast ready."

"I'll help," Galahad nodded.

Together they rummaged through the food packs. Aland demanded an apple, so Fira snuck him one when Galahad's back was turned. She told the horse it was his one and only treat on this journey.

"I can't be wasting food for you," she told the horse, rubbing his face. "You can eat grass. We can't."

Galahad set out the food as the others began to wake. Fira was busy pouring boiled water into their water skins. Gareth and Gaheris were the first to come over for food.

"Thanks you guys," Gareth grinned. The teenage boy reached forward and took a plate with some food. "Looks good."

Gaheris agreed immediately. "Thank you." He tilted his head at Fira and Galahad. Taking the plate that was offered, he went to join Gareth.

Fira smile after them. She liked Gwaine's brothers. She knew Gwaine was more accepting of Gareth than Gaheris, but Fira didn't mind either of them.

"Insufferable, aren't they," Gwaine whispered to her. "Really quite obnoxious."

Fira whipped around, her hair flying across her face. She looked at the Knight and he seemed completely serious. As she started to object, his expression changed.

"Just kidding," he assured her. "I've had time to talk with Gaheris recently. He isn't entirely bad."

Fira punched him in the arm. "Don't joke like that. They're very polite, nice people!"

Percival walked over to grab some food. He watched Fira punch Gwaine and smirked. "What'd he do this time?"

Rolling her eyes, she gestured to the dark haired knight. "Take a guess."

"Hm." He smiled looking at Gwaine. "Probably said something mean about his brothers."

"Half brothers," Gwaine corrected him."

Elyan had come up beside them. He started laughing when Gwaine emphasized the 'half' and replied quickly. "Very important distinction considering you're noble on the other half."

Gwaine's eyes hardened instantly. "Lot was no father to me. He slept with my mother, stayed a little, and then left. I only met him once."

"Gwaine you're a prince," Leon reminded him. "Whether you want to admit it or not. You have some claim to Lot's land now that Cenred is dead and there are no heirs."

"Imagine what you could do on the throne." Elyan agreed with Leon. "Two kingdom's resources could hunt down Morgana and her sorcerers."

Gwaine sighed and shook his head, taking his food and walking away. Fira was serving Tor and Morholt. Galahad had finished up and watched his friend angrily stomping away. He made his way to Gwaine.

"You know they aren't wrong," he told Gwaine, sitting beside him with his own food plate. "You could do a lot of good."

Gwaine snorted. "Don't you start, kid."

Galahad threw his hands up. "Just sayin'."

Once everyone had their food and water skins, Fira began clean up. But Galahad would have none of it.

"Fira, sit down!" He shouted over to her. "Eat your breakfast. Someone else will clean."

Fira looked up at him. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "And who's going to do that." She watched the knights expectantly.

No one volunteered immediately and Fira flashed Galahad a look. He shrugged and went to stand up to clean now that he was done. But before he could, Tor and Morholt volunteered.

"It's our pleasure," Tor insisted. "Go eat."

Fira beamed at them. She thanked the two knights of Somerset heartily before sitting on her own, back against a thick tree truck. She munched on her bread, mouth full almost immediately. As with most knights, Fira found Sirs Tor and Morholt to be exceptionally kind and polite people.

Leon stood and spoke to Gareth and Gaheris. "Get the horses ready, if you would." He glanced at Fira and back at them. "Leave Aland for Fira."

Gareth leapt up immediately. He and his brother had already finished eating and Tor had taken their plates. Gaheris followed more slowly but they both began gathering the packs the others were preparing. Tor and Morholt, finishing up washing the plates, tucked them into the food pack. Aland carried the food pack so Gaheris went over to him.

"I wouldn't do that," Fira smirked at him from where she was making her pack, as Gaheris began to approach the horse. "He's a sensitive horse."

Gaheris smiled and shook his head. "How did you train him so well?"

With a shrug she walked with Gaheris over to Aland. A small smirk played at her lips. Gareth, Gaheris, Tor, and Morholt did not know about her power over animals. She tucked that knowledge into her back pocket.

"I have a way with animals," she told him with a smile, patting Aland on the snout. She smiled at her horse. "You're such a good boy."

Gaheris began strapping the food pack onto the horse. He turned to the other knights and found Gwaine goofing around with Percival and Elyan. Gaheris faced Fira again. "You care for my brother a lot, this much is obvious." He sighed. "Why?"

Fira looked at him in confusion for a moment. "Well, it's complicated."

"Make it uncomplicated." Gaheris turned to her. "I'm trying to find a reason to like my brother. Give me one."

She sighed but nodded. "When the knights found me I was… vulnerable. They rescued me when no one else could. Gwaine was the only one unafraid of my magic from the very beginning." Fira turned and flashed a small smile absentmindedly at the Knights of the Round Table before returning her attention to Gaheris. "Gwaine became a brother to me, as the other knights did. I protect them with my magic and they support me, Gwaine above all others."

Gaheris nodded. "At least… at least where he failed as a brother to us, he succeeded for you."

Fira placed a hand on the young man's arm in comfort. He walked away to find Gareth. Soon they would be off, and he wanted some time to think. For her part, Fira watched the Knights of the Round Table fondly before mounting Aland.


	19. The Menace

Tor, Morholt, and Gwaine led the company at the front. All three knew of Oxfordshire and it's ways. Gwaine was telling the Somerset knights about his time in the kingdom while the others listened in with varying degrees of interest behind them. This lasted much of the day as the country passed by them. At the end, they reached a wide dirt road. Two guards stood to either side of the road entrance.

"Halt!" One of them shouted and both pointed their spears forward. "Dismount immediately!"

Morholt instantly complied and all followed suit. "Greetings, sir! I am Sir Tor, and these behind me are knights of Camelot and friends. We have come for an audience with King Urien to request passage."

The guard who had spoken nodded. "We of Oxfordshire thank you for honoring our customs." He gestured down the road. "Over that hill will be White Horse Hill. Here you will find the castle and King Urien."

"Thank you," Morholt smiled wide and turned to the others. "Well, off we go."

The group trotted down the road for a minute before Fira felt something rush over her. Whispers began to fill her head, whispers of "Beware the Green Knight." She spun around, turning Aland back, and looked hard at where they'd come from.

"What's the matter?" Leon asked her, trotting back to where she sat on Aland, unmoving.

"Draw your swords." That was all she said before she kicked Aland into a gallop and ran back towards the guards.

Leon cursed but did as she said. He shouted up to the others. "Everyone back! Swords out!"

"What's going on?" Gwaine asked him, pushing Gringolet to reach Leon.

Leon sighed. "I have no idea."

Fira stopped for a moment half way between the knights and the guards of Oxfordshire. She looked deep into the trees before nodding to herself. They were here.

She galloped back to the spot where the guards stood at the beginning of the road. They looked at her in surprise as she dismounted and drew a dagger, approaching the trees.

"I know you're there," she shouted. "Show yourselves!"

Aland reared back as men clothed in blacks and greens approached from the tree cover. Immediately the guards shouted; they knew these men were enemies. Both guards readied their spears. She didn't have time to consider whether or not magic was legal in Oxfordshire.

"Forbærnedest!" She threw both her hands out and the first row of mercenaries was consumed by fire.

The screams as they burned were ringing in her ears as her knightly companions rode forward and began their assault. Fira remained on foot, defending the two guards of Oxfordshire. She watched in awe as the knights slaughtered the enchanted mercenary force.

Tor and Morholt fought as one, obviously atuned to the other's fighting style perfectly. It reminded her of Gareth and Gaheris. For indeed the brothers of Gwaine were working in tandem also. Gwaine himself was using his height upon Gringolet to his advantage and sped forward trampling the mercenaries.

With a flash of her eyes, she sent a mercenary flying backwards. This one had gotten a little close to comfort. She looked up and saw Galahad trip on a corpse, leaving him wide open. Fira incanted a spell that placed a shield of energy around him. She held it as long as she could before it collapsed, and she fell along with it. But it had saved one of her best friends.

On her knees, she looked up in dismay as a mercenary raised his sword to bring it down on top of her. She closed her eyes.

But the blow never met with her body. Instead a spear ran through the mercenary's body. Fira was helped up by the other guard. With a smile and a nod, she thanked them.

It was Galahad who rushed over to her. The young man took her hands. "You're alright?"

"Yes," she assured them.

He wrapped her in a hug with a laugh. "Thanks. For saving me, I mean."

She laughed with him as he pulled apart. "It's my job."

Leon was busy trying to pull his sword from a corpse so everyone walked over to him to congregate. Fira looked around. There were at least forty corpses. The two guards joined them.

"You know of the Green and Black Menace, then, even in Camelot?" one asked.

"We told them," Tor volunteered. "They are abundant in Somerset. We sought help."

The second guard nodded quickly. "They are a plague on this land. Speak to King Urien about receiving help from this land, if vanquishing the Green and Black Menace is your goal."

Leon nodded to them. "We will. Thank you."

The first shook his head with a laugh. "No. Thank you. We would've been slaughtered without your help."

The group bid farewell again. Together they rode for the rest of the day until they caught sight of an enormous city on a hill. The dirt road turned to cobble, the hooves of the horses clip-clopping on the stones. Down into the valley they went, entering the city.

Tor and Morholt spoke to the city guards. They were recognized almost immediately as the travellers from Somerset from a month before. A guard ran up through the city to ask the King for an audience.

Until then, the group was shown to a stable for their horses. Fira was loathe to leave Aland with anyone, but she obeyed when she realized Aland would have Gringolet as company. That was tolerable.

The city was similar to Camelot, except Fira noticed several shops with spell books. As they waited for an answer, she began to wander into one of these.

"Where are you going?" Galahad asked, sneaking up behind her. He had left his bright red Pendragon cloak with his saddle bag and hurried after her.

She shrugged. "I've never seen a Magic Shop. I was curious."

"Then let's go in." Galahad smiled and opened the door for her like a gentleman. As she went inside, he winked back at Gwaine who had sent him over to watch Fira.

As she stepped inside, she felt the tingling sensation of an abundance of magic. Spell tomes sat on bookshelves to her left on the wall and against the window at the front. A counter ran along the second half of the left wall, where an old man sat reading. It wasn't dark in the room at all; a bright, arcane glow filled the room from where a magical, green fire burned in the middle inside a fire pit.

"This is amazing." She approached the right hand wall and looked at the alchemical ingredients. Herbs and other numerous ingredients were lined up and labeled.

Potions and poisons lined the back wall. Hemlock, Nightshade, Daphne poisons remained expensive just like back in Camelot, but there were other more exotic sounding poisons that Fira had never heard of that had list prices even higher.

"Good evening, sir!" Fira smiled and bounced on her heels as she approached the man behind the counter.

He nodded with a smile. "I sense skilled magic in you, child. Yet I've never seen you here?"

"I live…" she halted as she glanced at Galahad. "Far away. This is my first visit to Oxfordshire."

"Well, it is my privilege to have you here." He gestured around him. "Take a look around."

Suddenly the door burst open and Leon stepped inside. His eyes met Fira and Galahad. "Time to go."

She sighed but nodded to him. "I will try my best to stop in later, good sir."

She and Galahad walked hand and hand out the door. Fira's face fell as she left the magic shop, but she knew there were more important things to do than go shopping with nonexistent money. She walked in the middle of the knights. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the stars were starting to appear, blinking like little lights in the night sky.


	20. King Urien

They approached the citadel slowly. The guards took their weapons for safe keeping before the doors were heaved open slowly. Leon, Tor, and Morholt went in first, followed by Elyan and Percival, Gareth and Gaheris, and finally Fira between Gwaine and Galahad. She sensed magic inside.

Once they were inside and the doors shut, she saw a court sorcerer standing beside the King to his left. To his right was a knight no older than Gwaine and Percival. The group of newcomers all bowed deeply to the King.

"Who comes to Oxfordshire?" King Urien stood. "I recognize two of you. For you came through here a month ago."

"When we passed through here, your highness, we spoke of our mission." Tor stood high and gestured to the others. "We were seeking Camelot over a Prophecy that had to be fulfilled to stop the Green and Black Menace."

"Indeed you did." Urien stroked his beard. "And you think these knights can do it?"

Morholt instantly nodded. "Yes, sire. These are the finest knights of Camelot. The Knights of the Round Table."

"It is an honor to meet you, sire," Leon bowed again. "I am Sir Leon, First Knight of Camelot. I can vouch for all these men with me."

The sorcerer spoke up. "What of the girl?" He walked slowly and carefully around the knights until he stood behind Fira. "Can you vouch for her?"

"With my life," Leon assured the sorcerer and the king.

Fira didn't move as the man looked her up and down. "She's small, and quite young, for a sorceress." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "A pretty face can hide dangerous power, in my experience." He turned to King Urien and Sir Leon. "It was my understanding that Camelot made magic illegal. What is a girl with her power doing with the fiercest knights of that land?"

When Fira made no reaction, he continued on. "Or this one?" The sorcerer approached Galahad. "I sense something different about you."

"I am a knight of Camelot of the highest order," Galahad assured him and the King.

The sorcerer nodded slowly and without conviction. "Of course. A knight of Camelot. When have any of my kind been allowed to travel with your kind." He pointed at Fira but directed his question to Sir Leon. "Our kind was slaughtered!"

King Urien held up his hand. "That is enough, Calvert. I was a friend of Uther Pendragon, and while I did not agree with his method of handling magic, I understood it." He directed a question at Leon. "Still, my court sorcerer isn't wrong. Why do you travel in the company of this girl who has magic?"

Before Leon could answer, Fira stepped forward. She bowed deeply before the king and shot the sorcerer a glare. "King Urien, it is my honor to serve with these knights to protect the world from threats of a supernatural nature." She looked at Tor for a moment. "The two of you spoke of a prophecy. You must understand that my traveling with them is fate, not favoritism."

Urien paused. "I believe you. Fate is intertwined in many things these days."

The court sorcerer, Calvert, backed away but she met his eyes. There was concern and anger in his eyes, perhaps a sense of betrayal in his heart. And she understood it, too. It was something she still felt. For though she understood Arthur's reluctance to allow magic with Morgana running around, it made her cry inside to know her kind was being persecuted.

"You seek passage to Somerset?" Urien looked at Leon and Tor once again. "I grant it to you. On a single condition."

Leon nodded. "Name it."

"You take my son here with you back to Camelot when you return." Urien gestured to the blonde man that stood next to him. "This is Yvain, the Lion Knight. He has done many great deeds for me and our kingdom. I ask you take him, as a gesture of goodwill to Arthur. For I have been remiss in my welcoming of the new King of Camelot." He paused. "I also sense war is coming, and that Camelot will need all the help it can get."

Leon looked at Yvain, startled by Urien's premonition of war. He had learned not to discount such things. "We accept."

"I will pay for your stay in the inn tonight." Urien gestured with his hand and a servant brought forth much gold. "Take this, Sir Leon, as a gesture of our faith that you will help put an end to the Menace that spreads over these lands."

Leon knelt before him and took the gold before standing. "We thank you, King Urien, for your generosity."

Urien nodded and instructed two servants to take them to the inn. "See that the tavernkeep is well compensated."

The group left the Citadel. The moon was high in the sky as they traipsed down the hill to the rest of the town. Fira followed at the back. She had no desire to stay in a tavern that night. She would've rather slept under the stars than in a stinking, smoke filled tavern.

Galahad was walking sadly. Leon pulled him aside and was quizzing him about what the sorcerer had said while they walked.

"I was born to a druid mother," he said in hushed whispers. "She had inborn magic, some of which passed on to me."

Leon looked at him, startled. "You have magic?"

"No." Galahad shook his head vehemently. "Well, not like you know magic. I have a sixth sense, if you will. I can tell when magic is around."

Leon looked at him, trying to gauge his honesty. Leon had never known Galahad to be anything but the most noble of them all.

"Might be useful." He nodded at last.

"Oh it is." Galahad smirked. "Unless it's a really powerful sorcerer who's able to mask his power."

Together the group entered the tavern. The two servants who had guided them placed payment on the bar for the tavern keeper. Then they bid farewell.

"Everyone know their pair?" Leon nodded to the group as they walked up the stairs to where their rooms were. "Fira? Do you want your own room. I know you don't like taverns."

She smirked. "Please."

"Galahad, go with Gwaine and Percival then," Leon told the youngest knight.

Fira slipped into her room. She decided not to change yet, instead she sat on her bed and leaned against the open window. As she stuck her head out, it began to softly rain.

She spent an hour like this, letting the rain soak her head and hair. She changed into a nightgown, the dry clothing nice to the touch. Fira laid down to sleep, but found herself wracked with an all too familiar nightmare.

Though the unicorn had inhibited the nightly nightmares, they still occurred monthly. She had no Merlin to comfort her tonight, only herself. Fortunately in the past four months she had trained herself to cope. But when she woke a few hours later in the dead of night, she decided to walk down to the tavern area.

Her hair was still damp, and the rain was rushing hard against the wood and tin roof. She changed back into her riding tunic. As she went to walked down the stairs, she found Gwaine sitting at a table, all alone in the tavern. He was drinking something, but Fira didn't think it was alcohol.

"Gwaine?" Fira asked in surprise. "What are you doing up?"

He looked at her, a confused look on his face. "I could ask you the same." He looked at her worn features and nodded. "Though I suppose I could guess."

She shrugged, sliding into a seat opposite him. "Probably could."

"Bar closed down an hour ago," Gwaine told her. He gestured to his mug. "Water it is now."

Fira smiled. "Water would do you some good, I'm sure."

Gwaine made a comical face. "I'll do what I please, thank you very much!"

"Yes well..." Fira laughed lightly. "You should listen to your betters sometimes."

"You're right there," he said, taking a swig of his drink and pointing at her with a smirk. He made a face as he realized his drink was water. With a more somber expression he continued on. "Was it the same as always?"

Fira stiffened. "Mostly. Only Galahad was there this time. On the hill, I mean. And there was more fire, more smoke." She sighed and leaned back. "Every time it happens I worry less about the immediate fear it causes me and more about the future implications of this. What if the dream is prophetic."

"It isn't," Gwaine insisted.

Fira nodded. "I hope you're right."


	21. Brothers

_A/N: I've taken several classes in University about Arthurian legend. Even there, my favorite stories have always revolved around either Gawain or Galahad. I even wrote a paper on Sir Gawain for a final._

 _I always felt he was short changed in Merlin. Mostly treated as comic relief instead of the incredible Knight he was. The bravest of them all in the tale of the Green Knight, he really outshines everyone. He may not be the most noble (that would be Lancelot, who is often also the most arrogant), but he was the one with 3 dimensions. His anger, his fiery temper, his courage, his honor... rarely was that showcased in the show, and when it was he looked stupid. He was also one HELL of a brother in the legends. I hope to bring some semblance of the real legend into Gwaine. Here's a chapter to do just that I hope._

"You should go to bed, Gwaine." Fira watched him carefully as an hour later, he was still up.

He had even gone to get his own stash of alcohol and was currently chugging an ale. Gwaine stood and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He had no desire to go to bed. "I'm fine, Fira. I could say the same about you."

She folded her arms. There was no way she was going to bed until Gwaine did. "I am going to bed when you go to bed."

"Take a seat, then." Gwaine snorted as he took another swig of his drink. "It'll be awhile."

He was more drunk than he was comfortable with when having her around. Or anyone for that matter. He knew he needed to stop, but he couldn't. Something was wrong.

He turned back to her. "Go to bed. _Please_. I'll be fine." He forced a small, playful smile to his lips.

"Why are you doing this, Gwaine?" Fira leaned forward from where she still say at the table.

He sighed and put the drink to his lips again before letting his arm fall. It spilled the drink a little. Without turning to her he spoke. "You know I'm not superstitious." He paused before continuing. "But something… something doesn't feel right."

She snorted. "This whole _affair_ doesn't feel right, Gwaine. I could tell you that much. But when has that ever troubled us?"

He smirked. "Yeah you're right. I'm overreacting. You should get to bed."

Fira rolled her eyes. Gwaine was hardly subtle when he was drunk. She had to hand it to him though. He kept it together pretty well.

"Fine." She stood. "I'll leave you alone. But let me at least cast a spell so you won't be hungover in the morning."

Gwaine turned and grinned. "Now _that_ is a useful spell."

She said the correct words and her eyes flashed gold. Gwaine felt no different but he trusted her. As she left to go to bed, he sat back down with his drink.

Leon found him asleep at that table early the next morning, three empty bottles of ale and another with a bit left sitting around him. He said nothing, but made his footsteps extra loud so Gwaine would wake up. The Knight rubbed his eyes and turned to Leon, acting as though nothing was wrong. For his part, Leon didn't press.

"Good morning!" Gwaine grinned as Leon and the inn keep both entered the room at the same time. "Thought I'd get down here a little early."

Leon nodded. "Might send you out to get food then. Gaheris is up, too."

Gwaine put on a false grin and took the last swig of his third drink since Fira left. He'd gone through half his stash in a single night.

"Hand over the money, then!" Gwaine stood from his spot.

Leon rolled his eyes and tossed a sack of coins to Gwaine. They both looked up as Gaheris came down the stairs and joined them.

"Go with Gwaine. Get some food and drink for the journey. Everyone has ten gold pieces to spend on their own for whatever they choose." Leon handed them both a small sack containing the bonus money. "But spend it wisely, please."

Gaheris nodded. "Always."

Gwaine beckoned Gaheris to the door. "Let's get going."

The brothers walked silently together down the street of Oxfordshire. Neither spoke, each lost in his own thoughts. Neither, until Gwaine stopped and shook his head.

"Mum wouldn't want us at each other's throats, we both know that." Gwaine pinched the bridge of his nose.

Gaheris sighed in exasperation. "We're doing this _now_?" He spun 'round to face his older brother.

"Yeah," Gwaine muttered. "Being drunk helps."

Gaheris rolled his eyes. "How many drinks did you have last night?"

Gwaine smirked. "Far too many."

Gaheris let out a sigh once more and gestured with a nod of his head for them to go to a more secluded spot. Both men went to speak at the same time.

"Gaheris," Gwaine frowned. "I do in fact care for you and Gareth. Whether you know it or not. I know too well that I failed as a brother, and as a son."

Gaheris held up his hand. "I spoke to Fira." He watched as Gwaine's face melted into shock. "She told me what you've done for her, and for the other knights. You may not have been a brother for myself, or for Gareth, but at least you were, and are, one for her."

"I was _so_ bitter when you were born." Gwaine sighed, leaning against the outside wall of a store. "Bitter because mum had chosen to marry and have more than just me."

"Now mum is gone." Gaheris felt tears in his eyes. "Gwaine, I was so _angry_ with you. I was furious. I blamed you because you weren't there. I blamed you because I didn't want to blame myself. _I_ should've been there."

"You weren't?" Gwaine's head shot up. "Where were you?"

Gaheris paced back and forth, his hands moving frantically. "I took Gareth on a camping trip. He had always wanted to go off with just me. We left for three days. When we got back, she was gone."

"Gone?" Gwaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean? "Gone? Any signs of struggle, any blood?"

"None." The younger son of Morcades shook his head. "She was just gone."

"That doesn't make any sense, Gaheris!" Gwaine looked at his brother in confusion. "How could she just be _gone_?"

The man shrugged, face betraying the agony he felt inside. "Gwaine, I thought she had gone to find you. Gareth and I, we began to search for you. It took two years before we heard tell of the Knights of the Round Table, one called Sir Gawain."

"Gawain?" Gwaine looked in surprise at his brother. "That's not my name."

With an eyeroll he nodded. "Obviously the name got a little messed up in translation to the public." He sighed. "I knew it had to be you. And man I hated you. I _hated_ you Gwaine. With all my heart. Because you were now, in my mind, the reason we lost mum."

They looked at each other and after a small pause, Gwaine gave a short laugh without humor. "Funny. You were the reason _I_ lost mum." He paused. "We might find her someday, you know. Maybe."

"Maybe." Gaheris nodded. "I hope."

"Sometimes all we have is hope." Gwaine placed his right hand on Gaheris' shoulder. "For now, I hope I can call you a friend, and perhaps even a brother."

"Indeed."

Together they got to work buying food for the trip. Gwaine ended up using his ten pieces to buy more alcohol, not anyone's surprise when they saw this. Only Fira, Gaheris, and Leon knew of how much Gwaine had drunk that night, but they knew enough to know Gwaine enjoyed a drink.

As they returned to the inn, the whole crew was up and about. Half had already gotten what they wanted with their ten gold pieces.

Fira had bought several rare herbs she felt might come in handy from the magic shop she'd visited the day before. Galahad had purchased a new dagger, one that fit in the side of his boot.

"Let's pack up and get a move on," Leon told them once all had eaten. "We've no time to waste."


	22. Arrowheads

Tor and Morholt looked particularly pleased as they began the travel day in earnest. They spoke in happy whispers, to the point which Fira was far too curious to not ask what they spoke about.

"Why are you two so jovial?" She pushed Aland up between them.

"Well, at the pace we're going, we should be in Somerset by the Winter Solstice." Morholt grinned widely. "The magic festivals on that day are simply too good to miss."

Gaheris had come up beside them. "You do remember you're considered traitors and deserters?"

Tor and Morholt's faces both fell. They knew this of course, but they didn't like to think about it.

"Yes." Tor nodded solemnly. "Indeed we are."

The two fell quiet then. Fira dropped to the back by herself. She thought she heard something on the edge of hearing. She peered back into the forest they were traveling in.

This time she was sure she spotted a flash of white. Unlike Neve, the magical wolf she befriended who was also white, this flash of color brought her chills. So distracted was she that she only registered the whispers at the last moment.

"Mercenaries!" She shouted loudly, dismounting from Aland and then promptly getting shot in the leg with an arrow.

Fortunately the others weren't far behind and she continued to use her magic to defend them from where she lay on the ground. This was the first time arrows had been involved with the mercenaries.

"Stupid, stupid…" she muttered angrily as her hands shook and she stared at the arrow wound.

Galahad was the first to run back to her. He had a rather nasty looking head wound but didn't seem to care.

"Are you alright?" he demanded. Kneeling beside her, he inspected the entry point. Galahad gave a sigh of relief. "Didn't go deep."

"Still hurts like hell," Fira muttered, allowing herself to lie back on the grass. She murmured a spell to prevent infection and then lay quietly.

Elyan was the next over as the others finished off a last few remaining mercenaries. He knelt beside Fira and wiped a tear from her face. Galahad went to get the medical kit from Aland.

"Who else is injured?" Fira insisted of Elyan.

Elyan sighed. "You saw Galahad. Leon hurt his ankle and Tor's got a few scrapes."

"Galahad's wound looks bad," Fira said, biting her lip as Elyan began removing the arrowhead from her leg. "I need to see to it."

"Gwaine is already doing that," Elyan responded as he looked to find Galahad.

Percival brought the backup medical supplies over. "Here, Elyan."

The knight took the supplies and fished for a healing poultice. Once he found it, Elyan applied it generously to the several-inches-deep wound. Percival handed him the needle and thread as he finished that up.

"This is gonna hurt," Elyan warned her.

"No more than it already does," she muttered back through gritted teeth.

Elyan shook his head and began to slowly stitch the wound up. Fira let out a shout as he began, having forgot how much sutures hurt. It'd been a long time since her last actual injury. Gwaine came over after treating Galahad.

"You alright?" He asked her as Elyan finished up.

She shrugged. "Just a scratch."

Leon wandered over to them, his ankle wrapped tightly by Morholt. "You know, I do not understand why we don't make you wear armor."

"Because it's annoying." She shrugged, sitting up.

Leon rolled his eyes and helped her up. "Might save your life someday."

She laughed. "I thought that's what I had you guys for."

Gwaine smirked. "Other way around, love. Aren't you supposed to be keeping us alive."

"Sometimes I can't remember why I do that." She smiled as Leon passed her over to Gwaine. "How's Galahad?"

"He's going to be fine," Gwaine told her. "At least as long as you don't give him any more heart attacks."

"I feel like you knights need to realize that someday I'm going to die for you," she murmured. "Move on and accept that."

Gwaine gave a short laugh as he helped her over to Aland. "Good luck with that."

"It's seems to be either that, or I kill you," she reminded him ruefully.

Gwaine shook his head. "Those are just dreams."

"You can't fight destiny," she added quietly. "Something I've learned."

Gwaine said nothing in response as he helped her up into the saddle. But, they exchanged a meaningful glance. The one had no intention of dying before the other. Gwaine heaved himself up onto Gringolet.

They set off again, hoping to reach a good campsite by evening time. Tor and Morholt took the lead, as they had traveled this route but a month prior.

It was still cold though they moved South and somewhat West. Fira, still in a lot of pain from the arrow wound, felt it more than most. Though she wrapped her black Pendragon cloak close to her body, she shivered constantly. By nightfall it was almost unbearable.

"We'll camp here for the night," Leon ordered as he dismounted.

They were up against a cliff face where several shallow caves had been hollowed out. Percival helped a shivering Fira down from Aland. She was sleepy and immediately fell into unconsciousness upon lying down.

Gwaine and Galahad built a fire as the others prepared dinner. Leon talked with Tor and Morholt about the next several days and what to expect. According to the knights of Somerset, they would exit Oxfordshire and enter the kingdom of Avon in a few days' time, the last kingdom before Somerset.

The knights soon slept, leaving Gwaine, Percival, and Leon on guard duty first. The foremost of these spent his time sitting next to the unconscious Fira. He undid his cloak and placed it over her.

"She alright?" Percival came over quietly and sat on the other side of Fira.

Gwaine nodded. "Just cold."

When he said nothing more, Percival looked at his friend. "Something's got you worried."

Gwaine have a grin. "Me? Worried?"

Percival wasn't buying it. "Come on."

He sighed. Standing from his spot, he pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away. He went over to his pack and got out a bottle. Leon watched him from where he sat a ways away.

"I'm going to get more wood," Gwaine muttered to Leon and Percival. He strode off into the woods, drink in hand and not even a torch.

Percival went to go after him but Leon told him to sit. He had to deal with Gwaine. Leon slowly stood and took a torch with him.

"Gwaine!" Leon found the knight sitting on a log, drinking.

He smirked. "What?"

"In the past two days how many bottles have you had?" Leon stood in front of him.

"Really none of your business, Leon," Gwaine said, his smile dropping as he took a swig.

Leon watched Gwaine carefully. "Something's up with you. This is not normal."

Gwaine snorted humorlessly. He avoided Leon's gaze and looked at the ground.

"Gwaine, what is wrong?" Leon demanded this after several moments of silence.

"Everything!" Gwaine glared at Leon. "Everything is wrong!" He pointed back with his hand at the camp a ways away. "My brothers, who I hadn't seen in over five years, appearing out of nowhere chased by mercenaries. Only to find out it was written in an ancient prophecy." He stood and paced, his drinking becoming more frequent. "Fira's nightmares becoming frequent again, with more and more of us involved." He shook his head. "The damn prophecy. Speaking about us breaking apart. Speaking of some Maiden's Knight. Who the hell is that?" He glared at the ground. "What I want to know is where Fate gets off thinking it can control us."

"I don't like being placed in a prophecy any more than you," Leon told him. "But-"

"I don't care too much about myself. Fate can go to hell." He took the last drink of his alcohol. "I care about the rest of you. About those of us on this quest that never signed up for this. Fira, Gareth, even Galahad."

"Galahad is a knight just like the rest of us," Leon objected.

"He's barely an adult, Leon!" Gwaine shook his head and threw his empty bottle at a tree.

Leon had seen this before, but never in Gwaine. Gwaine's short temper was well known to the Knights, and his fondness for alcohol. He was slightly concerned.

"Gwaine. Forget about destiny, forget about prophecies." Leon grabbed the knights on the shoulder. "You mentioned those who didn't choose this life. Well, it's our job to protect them. You can't protect Fira, and Gareth, and Gaheris, by getting yourself drunk every night."

Gwaine stopped and looked Leon in the eyes, finally. "Something tells me we can't protect them."

"But we have to try."


	23. Forest of Avon

Gwaine and Leon walked back, Gwaine with a stack of good wood for the fire. When they returned to camp, Percival was still sitting next to Fira. Gwaine joined him, hesitating as he thought about grabbing another bottle of ale. He ended up deciding against it.

"She's warming up," Percival told Gwaine. "Gave her my cloak too."

"Now _I'm_ cold," Gwaine muttered with a slight smile. "But good she's warming."

Percival looked at Gwaine. He got up and sat beside his best friend. "What'd she say to you that got you so upset?"

Gwaine sighed and looked at the stars. "She started going on about Destiny and Fate and giving of herself."

Percival shook his head. He looked at Fira's quiet face and sighed. Then with a chuckle he finally responded. "Never change, Fira. Never change."

Leon woke Elyan and Gaheris next. Gwaine lay down near Fira with Percival beside him. He had to try to sleep at least.

And sleep he did. Next morning, he woke to Fira cooking breakfast. She was using her magic to place food on plates from where she sat, much to Galahad's amusement, as evidenced by the comical expression on his face. Elyan was helping her.

"Why are you making breakfast?" Gwaine chuckled as he watched. " _Surely_ Elyan can do it."

"I tried to tell her that," Elyan insisted. "But she told me off."

Fira smirked as she floated a plate over to Gwaine. "Don't deprive me of the ability to stretch my powers now that we're out of Camelot. It's not like I can do this there. What with the law and all."

They all fell silent. She hadn't intended to condemn King Arthur's ruling on magic, but the farther she went from Camelot, the more she wished things were different. She understood Morgana more and more, but she knew if she said anything, they would find her crazy. Her face fell at this revelation.

"At least you will not live in fear while we are in Somerset," Tor assured her. "That is how I suspect we will be granted safe passage in the kingdom. Once we tell the King that you are Nyx, he cannot deny us."

Morholt agreed. "He wouldn't dare deny you. The people would be outraged. Your name is legendary, I mean, at least your title is."

"If you say that these men of Camelot are good men to be trusted, they will not argue." Tor smiled before taking a bite of food. "They wouldn't dare."

"Well that's good news for us," Leon agreed as he bit into a bite of pheasant breast.

Fira smiled and shook her head, chuckling. She didn't know what to think about that. She was indeed glad that she would be permitted to practice her magic freely and openly. Yet at the same time, it was only a year since she had learned of her place in Albion's history as Nyx. She was still adjusting.

As breakfast drew to a close, they packed their bags and prepared the horses for travel. They began the day's march early that morning, and went far into the night. So they continued for many days. Fira would use her magic to heal her wound some small way each day until on the fifth, she had but a little pain. That fifth day they passed into Avon.

"We need to cross the Forest of Avon," Morholt explained to the company as they sat atop their steeds outside a woodland area. "Fortunately Avon is but a loose kingdom. No one will stop us."

"No one of a natural variety," Tor corrected. "There are said to be Cú Sídhe in these woods."

"The Cú?" Gareth leaned forward on his horse, face plastered in fear. "We have tales of them in northern Orkney."

"What are the Cú?" Elyan asked hesitantly.

"The Hounds of Annwn, called Cú Sídhe, are monstrous demon hounds." Tor sat back in his saddle and stretched his arms wide. "They are said to be as big as donkeys and more ferocious than wolves."

Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine exchanged nervous glances. They did not like the sound of these beasts.

"Magical in origin, I don't doubt?" Gaheris sighed. "Seems to bring a lot of trouble wherever we go."

Fira lowered her eyes. He wasn't wrong. She figured these Cú Sídhe were part of the Unseelie Court Merlin had spoken of. It made her wonder how many members of the _Seelie_ Court she would someday meet.

"We should get moving," Tor prompted after a quiet pause. "We want to make it through here as quickly as possible."

As they urged the horses forward, Fira observed their surroundings. The trees were tall, thick pines. Shedded needles covered the forest floor and the dark trees blocked out most of the sunlight. Fira remained near the back of the traveling line, behind Percival and before Galahad.

"I don't know about Cú Sídhe here," she muttered to herself. "But there is magic."

Galahad, behind her felt it as well. There was something in the air in the Forest of Avon, something which gave life to the trees. He fancied he saw eyes in some of the trees themselves, but nothing he was certain of.

An hour or so later, a crash was heard in the undergrowth to their left. Instantly swords were out and Gaheris notched an arrow to his crossbow. He had bought it back in Oxfordshire.

When nothing more was heard, they relaxed slightly and continued on. Fira was twitchy. She had never liked magic forests, especially not since her run-ins with evil dryads. Nature spirits were particularly dangerous.

By nightfall they found a small clearing to settle down in. The moon was rising in the sky as they built a small fire.

"Won't it attract the Cú?" Gareth looked concerned.

Tor shook his head. "Even if it does, fire helps against such beasts I'm told."

The group settled down, after a small meal, began to drift off to sleep. Tor and Percival took first watch as the others slept.

Gwaine lay on his back, watching the stars dance in the sky. His mind raced with old memories of Somerset. He'd almost settled down there with his first love, Lorie.

He had not thought about Somerset in many years. He had first visited the kingdom at the age of twenty, fleeing his family from Orkney up north. He'd needed space and decided Somerset was as far as he could go without a boat.

Lorie had been otherworldly. Her beauty, unparalleled, her sorcery unmatched, even her kindness was truly remarkable. Sir Gwaine regretted leaving her. But he had felt a calling, something inside him that forced him towards Camelot. That's when he'd first met Arthur and Merlin.

He had never gone back.

Gwaine smiled fondly when he thought of the people of Somerset as a whole. He had done great deeds for them as a rogue wandering the wilds killing monsters for gold. But he never kept more than he needed. The rest had gone to the poor. He had even become famous in a few local villages for defending the honor of a young woman.

But leaving Dame Lorie had hurt him badly. He had gone back to tavern hopping in Camelot and the surrounding kingdoms until Merlin gave him something to fight for again. And now he had many causes: Merlin, Arthur, Fira, his brothers, the Round Table, and all of Camelot.

Suddenly he found a butterfly composed of water droplets flying around him. He frowned, confused, until he heard a soft laugh.

"Go to sleep," Gwaine growled softly, turning to face her as he propped himself onto his side. "For the love of all that is good, sleep!"

Fira smirked as she sent more dew butterflies fluttering around the campsite. Percival watched her with a small smile while Tor was amazed. He merely felt honored to be in her presence.

Gwaine lay back down. He needed sleep desperately. He willed his mind to stop racing and finally, _finally_ he slept.


	24. Hounds and Stags

Fira's eyes glowed gold as she twitched her fingers and created little butterflies of dew droplets. They fluttered in and around the sleeping knights. The moonlight reflected off their watery, beady structures, casting intricate patterns around the grass and trees.

Gwaine had finally gone to sleep after ordering her to do the same. But she did not do as he said. Tonight she just wanted to watch over the sleeping forms of her friends.

Fira made eye contact with Percival sometime later. He was in the middle of yawning and she smiled at him with a laugh on her lips. When he caught her staring, he raised an eyebrow in question. Her response came as a simple shrug and she sent a butterfly floating towards him. Eventually it landed on his knee, flapping its delicate dew-made wings.

Percival stuck his finger under the magical butterfly's legs and it crawled onto him. Fira's eyes remained gold to hold the spell. The knight brought the butterfly close to his face and examined it. With a twitch of her fingers, it fluttered up and around his head.

Suddenly a twig broke on her right and behind her from where she sat against a tree trunk. She dropped the playful spell as she, Percival, and Tor tried to figure out what the sound was.

"Léoht!" Fira thrust her palm forward and a ball of light left it, floating quickly into the trees.

What they found chilled Fira to the bone.

"Cú!" Tor shouted immediately.

A huge black dog-like creature opened its jaws wide. In the light of Fira's spell, its enormous canines gleamed and its saliva sparkled with an ugly shine. The creature leapt forward pinning Fira down. She was scared out of her mind. The creature's red eyes bore into her soul or so it seemed.

Fira shook herself out of the stupor upon feeling its hot breath on her face. "Bescyldian!"

As it went to bite down, the snout of the Cú Sídhe bounced off an invisible barrier. But she couldn't hold the magical shield for long.

Fortunately for her, the knights were helping now. _Unfortunately_ , Cú Sídhe also hunted in packs. Galahad and Tor were hacking at the one bearing down on Fira, and with another flash of gold, she caught it distracted, sending the beast flying back. Galahad helped her up quickly.

"Leon!" Fira screamed in fright as a large creature crept up behind their leader.

The First Knight of Camelot spun around just in time to stab the Cú in the mouth, killing it. Fira heaved a relieved sigh. Leon nodded to her in thanks before running to help Percival and Morholt with another.

Gwaine was battling a particularly large one with Elyan. Fira sent a fireball at the Cú Sídhe but it did nothing to the enchanted fur. With a sigh, she realized she'd need to get it in the underbelly. But how?

Fira looked at the ground and smirked. Pinecones.

She tossed a few pinecones towards the Cú fighting Gwaine and Elyan. The Cú and the knights turned towards her like she was crazy. But then her eyes flashed gold and the pinecones, now under the beast's belly, shot into flames. It howled angrily.

Gwaine and Elyan drove their swords into its throat, one of the only weak points on the beasts. It fell to the ground dead.

"Everyone alright?" Leon panted, drawing his sword from one of the beast's bodies.

There were various grunts and acknowledgments of varying degrees of "okay" in response. They had gotten off relatively easy. Galahad was unconscious but Fira had checked him over and it was because he'd tripped and hit his head. Leon and Gwaine we concerned.

"He should be alright." She sat next to him, looking with a soft smile at his peaceful expression. Then she turned back to Leon and Gwaine. "Might be a bit dizzy for a few days."

Tor stood with Morholt. The former leaned over and spoke. "Well, at least we know the legends are true."

"Indeed." Morholt cleaned his sword with a cloth. "These creatures are repulsive."

Gwaine forced Fira to leave Galahad's side and sleep an hour later, taking up guard with Elyan and Gaheris. The rest of the night passed without incident. In the morning, Fira prepared breakfast alongside Gareth.

"We should move fast," Leon ordered after they had cleaned from the meal. "Everyone mount up."

Fira found Aland and pulled herself onto him. He tossed his head, whinnying. Fira leaned in and spoke to him in whispers. This calmed him.

They rode onwards, making quick time. No one conversed, too focused in their environment in fear of whatever lay around them. The only change in pace came that evening.

As they stopped for a minute to rest the horses and eat a quick meal, Fira felt something. It was a presence unlike any she had experienced before, a magic she could only say felt similar to that of a unicorn.

"No one move," she ordered. "Don't do anything rash."

The company wondered what she meant. Galahad knew something was coming, he could feel it to.

Out of the bushes stepped a snow white stag. Its massive antlers spanned at least three feet and it had deep, brown eyes. Everyone remained rooted to their spots.

Everyone except Fira. She stepped forward, placing a hand on the stag's forehead. A wave of energy washed over her, power and a message coming across the touch.

 _"_ _Beware the Green Knight and his Lady. This quest will either ensure Albion is one step closer, or destroy that hope entirely. This meeting has set in motion a chain of events that cannot be altered. Beware of what you will become."_

Fira then experienced flashes of images: fire, smoke, red eyes, Morgana, green armor, the lake of Avalon, lightning, clouded skies, armies of darkness. It went so quickly, she wasn't sure what happened. She broke the touch with the stag and it fled.

Suddenly she felt weak, overwhelmed by the amount of information she'd just received. Leon caught her as she fell.


	25. Deciphering Images

"I'm alright," she assured them, waking up almost immediately upon being caught by Sir Leon.

Galahad chuckled as he took her hand to help her up. "No you're not."

Fira's face turned red as she stumbled forward and Galahad caught her this time. She looked around. Everyone was expecting an explanation.

She put her hand on her hip as she steadied herself yet again. "Deer had magic."

"Really?" Gaheris nodded sarcastically, causing Gareth to shove him. "Hey!"

Elyan ignored the brothers. "What did it tell you?"

She hesitated a bit too long before replying. "Nothing new."

Looking around she saw that few believed her claim. Gareth, perhaps. But she didn't care. She wasn't ready to talk.

"Let's stay here for the night," Tor suggested, tearing his gaze from Fira's face. "We won't make it out of the Forest of Avon until tomorrow anyway. And perhaps it was a good sign, seeing a White Stag here."

They all agreed. Everyone started getting the area together by laying out bedrolls, building a fire, and preparing food. Leon and Gwaine watched Fira carefully. After she lit the fire, she became distant from them, her mind obviously going over whatever the stag had said. Finally Leon stood.

"Fira, we need to gather more firewood." He stood from his spot next to the fire and started towards her. "Come on."

"Since when does Sir _Leon_ collect firewood," she teased. But her teasing was hollow, as if her heart wasn't in it.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Come on." He turned back. "Gwaine, you're coming too."

"But someone needs to be here to sense coming magical threats," Fira tried.

Gwaine smirked. "Thanks to the court sorcerer, we now all know that Galahad here is fully capable of doing that job." He smacked the young knight on the back. "Aren't you."

"Yes." He nodded tentatively. "If needed."

"It's needed now," Leon said plainly. "Come on, Fira."

"Afraid of the dark, my lady?" Gwaine smirked, his face full of mirth.

But underneath all the smiles, he was deeply concerned. It wasn't like Fira to keep secrets from the knights. Except for Merlin's secret, of course. So he was surprised to see Fira's face fall when she marched after Leon into the forest. Gwaine thought about taking a bottle of ale, but ended up deciding against it.

Leon led the way with his torch until they found a secluded spot with a fallen tree. He stood, gesturing for Fira to take a seat. She did so with a melancholy expression on her face that only grew worse upon Gwaine's appearance by Leon's side. Both men had their arms crossed. She saw no way out.

In her mind flashed images the Stag had shown her: the fields of Camelot's countryside in flames, a Green Knight swinging his great axe at someone in chainmail, presumably one of the knights, and a gorgeous woman stuck in a crumbling castle protected by wyvern.

"Beware what you will become."

The words the Stag had said at the end were deafening in her ears. It shook her to her core, as she sensed great evil in their future, in her future. But she did not know from where or when or at whom.

Leon, seeing her mind was a million miles away, spoke up. "Talk."

She looked from the ground to him. "I told you already."

Gwaine's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"It wasn't anything new," she explained. "Beware the Green Knight. Again."

Leon didn't believe her for a second. "What more than that?"

Fira's eyes glossed over. Her mind retreated to the final images. _Red eyes._ That was all she had seen. Red eyes and Morgana. _Morgana_ …

"I haven't fully understood what else happened during the exchange," she muttered. "There are secrets there that I shan't know the answer to I fear until they come to pass. But there is one thing that might help us."

Gwaine and Leon both nodded for her to continue.

Fira lowered her voice to a whisper. "Le Fay."

Leon's eyes flickered in anger, hatred, and fear. "Morgana."

"Do not speak her name so loudly," Fira insisted, glancing around.

Gwaine growled, his voice dripping in ferocious anger. "I do _not_ fear her."

Fira raised her eyes to face them. "You should. She is more powerful than _any_ of you. Than _all_ of you. You _cannot_ stop her."

"But you can?" Leon sighed.

She shook her head. "Emrys."

After getting her to whisper the name of their potential savior, Leon got nothing out of Fira. Nothing. Not even a glance. The druid warlock merely continued to look vigilantly around them as they walked back to camp, a bit of firewood in hand.

Fira was terrified. She was more afraid than she had ever been in her life. The realization that Morgana was perhaps behind the Menace and the Emerald Lady and her Green Knight, and the Isle of Adney, was the most frightening scenario she had considered.

Without Merlin, they could not hope to kill her. Now that she was a High Priestess, only certain enchanted swords could kill her. The swords the travelers had received from Iseldir and the Druids had been enchanted, but she did not think they were powerful enough to destroy a High Priestess of the Old Religion.

"I'll take first watch," she volunteered upon returning the campsite. "I'm not tired."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I'm staying up too."

"Me as well," Galahad seconded.

When that was decided, the company drifted off to sleep. They felt better knowing they would be in Somerset by the next day, a land of peace and safety according to all accounts. It was also to be a day of reckoning. Tor and Morholt explained that they would reach Castle Bertilak by evening. There they would be forced to plead for their lives with the King.

 _Red eyes._

Fira opened her eyes from where she had been sitting, listening to the noises of the forest. Gwaine sat across from her on the other side of the fire, and Galahad was to her left.

 _Green Knight._

She wondered who the man they kept hearing about was. She had glimpsed him in her vision with the stag. Tall, menacing, clothed entirely in green with a gigantic axe upon his back. Indeed, the time of reckoning was coming. Not just for the knights, but for the entire land, every country. If they did not stop the Green Knight and the Emerald Lady, it would never end.

"Fira," Galahad said quietly. "I sense turmoil in you."

"How?" She looked up in surprise.

"Your magic is off balance." He shrugged and scooted over so he was next to the warlock. "I don't know how else to explain it."

"I can't explain it."

Galahad nodded and looked into the fire, playing with a piece of grass in his fingers. "Can't ? Or won't."

"I cannot tell you," she hissed, both in frustration and trepidation. Fira sighed. "At least not until I figure it out for myself."


	26. The Land of Summer

Morning dawned bright through the trees. Morholt and Elyan began to wake the group, but many clawed themselves to consciousness on their own. Fira didn't help with breakfast, an oddity in and of itself. Then after eating, she asked Galahad to accompany her into the forest.

"What I need to do must remain mine and mine alone." She whispered quietly to Leon. "I don't want to put any of you into a… a compromising position."

Leon looked confused. "But Galahad is fine?"

"We," she hesitated, "share a bond, if you will. All with magic in their blood do."

Leon didn't look happy but finally gave his approval. "Be back soon and don't take too long. We need to leave this place."

"Of course," she agreed quickly. Gesturing to Galahad, they snuck off deeper into the forest, away from camp.

"Fira!" Galahad called her to stop a few minutes later. "Fira what are we doing?"

"I need to send Merlin a message. And… and I need to make sure Camelot is alright. So obviously the majority of the others can't know." She rubbed her forehead. "Trust me."

"Always."

Fira looked at the ground before turning her head to the sky. "Höre mich, Falke!"

They remained still for a minute as nothing happened. But suddenly a great falcon swooped down from the treetops and landed on a low nearby branch. It had brown speckled feathers and a beak like a knife.

"I need you to send a message," Fira said, coming before it. "Take it to Camelot. Speak to Nada the cat in Camelot city. She will deliver my message to Emrys."

The falcon bowed its head in comprehension. Fira, approaching it, whispered in its ear. Galahad did not hear what was spoken, but he knew who it was going to. Likely it had to do with information she had gotten from the stag about their quest. Probably something she'd told Leon and Gwaine the night before. They had all come back somber. As she drew away, he watched her draw herself up higher.

"Gehen! Ich befehle dir! Scheitern Sie nicht, Falke." Fira watched as the falcon flew up and out of sight. She knew it would take many days for a message to reach her, but there wasn't an alternative.

Galahad and Fira exchanged nods. Together they made for camp, eager to be out of the dangerous Forest of Avon. Even now, on the edge of hearing, Fira thought she could hear the growls of the Cú Sídhe.

They broke into the campsite five minutes later to find her bags packed and sitting next to Aland. The others were all ready to leave. Fira immediately attached the saddlebags to Aland and mounted up. With a nod, Leon had them set off.

They spent but a few more hours in the forest. By noon, the trees were thinning rapidly, and rolling hills appeared in front of them. Gwaine stopped his horse right on the edge of the forest as the others continued around him. He had a serious expression on his face, a very different face than what he'd been wearing before their approach of Somerset.

Percival noticed and dropped back. "You good?"

"Fine." Gwaine brushed it off with a roguish smile. "When am I ever not fine, my friend!"

"More times than you lead us to believe," Percival pointed out astutely.

Gwaine rolled his eyes and laughed, kicking Gringolet into a gallop. The horse sped forward, eager to run after days cooped up traveling through the forest. As he passed Aland carrying Fira, the other magically attuned horse took off after him. Soon the rest joined in, though none good catch Aland and Gringolet.

The horses finally stopped upon reaching the top of a large hill, encountering a road. Down below was a city, a great city with an enormous castle at its end.

"Welcome to Somerset." Morholt smiled, his expression distant as he thought of their impending encounter with King. "That is Castle Bertilak in the distance, home of King Roland Bertilak and the Lady Anna Bertilak."

Far in the distance, Fira fancied she saw the horizon stretch endlessly. She pointed. "What is there?"

"The Sea," Gwaine stated simply, a smile playing at his lips.

Fira's eyes grew wide. She had heard about such things as oceans but had never encountered one. In fact the biggest water mass she had come across was the Lake of Avalon.

"We need to be sure all Pendragon crests are hidden." Tor jolted the group back to reality. "Camelot is not well liked in Somerset these days."

It didn't take long. Most of the knights had taken their cloaks off already and slicing out the Pendragon crest from the saddle blankets didn't take much effort. Soon they set off down the well paved road, deeper into Somerset.

Tor and Morholt led the way, a new spring in their cantering as they entered their homeland. Gwaine, too, seemed eager. Aland and Fira wanted nothing else but to run across the emerald grass to the sea, but that was not to be their fate, at least not yet.

Elyan and Leon seemed the least comfortable. Even they felt a twinge of magic in the air. Everything was just slightly too beautiful. Too perfect. It put them on edge, and they both took comfort in knowing the other felt the same way.

Galahad's sense were in overdrive. Every time the wind blew, his sixth sense was triggered. It took him over an hour to coax himself down to a new normal level of heightened security. Percival noticed his odd behavior and asked him about it.

"You okay, Galahad?" Percival led his horse up beside the druid Knight. "You're acting… strange."

Galahad almost laughed at that description. "Am I? Not surprised at all. There's magic all over this kingdom and it keeps making me jittery."

Gareth and Gaheris were in the middle of the pack. On both their faces was plastered a look of awe. The brothers were mostly used to the cold north of Orkney during winter, but this new Southern land was awe-inspiring. Gareth was especially eager to continue.

The sun was sinking in the sky when they finally reached the outer part of the main city of Somerset. As they rode through, children ran laughing, playing tag. A dog ran in front of the horses, chasing a little yellow butterfly. Lamps were lit without fire, glowing a pale yellow from some mystical spell. Flowers swayed in the wind, and townsfolk stood awestruck when the company passed by.

Finally a knight with a green cloak like unto what Morholt and Tor first wore approached. "Halt."

They did as asked and the knight's gaze fell upon Tor and Morholt. He looked amazed, and saddened. He had a duty to attend to.

"By order of King Roland, you are under arrest." He drew his sword.

Tor nodded, dismounting. "Put your sword away, Sir Adrian. We bring the Lady Nyx, of the prophecies. The King will want to speak with her."


	27. The King and the Queen

After Tor and Morholt surrendered their swords to Sir Adrian, the company continued leading their horses on towards the citadel. Fira was taking in every moment. She noticed the glances Sir Adrian kept sending her after Tor had referred to her as Nyx. But she was more interested in the people around her.

To the left, a pregnant young woman stood in an open doorway watching as a little girl ran circles with her small dog. To the right there were three boys playing Knights and Bandits wielding sticks as swords. An older man, perhaps one of their fathers, stood to the side, working in a garden.

As they continued on, the company watched Castle Bertilak draw near. They passed many knights, most of whom smiled upon seeing Tor and Morholt, but there was sadness in their eyes. The others knew that the two knights' return could mean their deaths.

They entered the Castle quietly. Fira was at the back, longing to remain outside in the warm air. But in the end she relented, following her friends inside and allowing the large doors to shut. Great tapestries hung in the hallway that led to the throne room. She looked at them in wonder.

But her wonder soon turned to awe when they entered the throne room. There were many high windows that allowed light to flood inside the room. At the far end sat a man upon a beautifully carved wooden throne. The predominant color in the room was green including the robes which the king wore. His hair was golden flecked with white.

"Tor, Morholt, you have a lot of nerve to show your faces here again," he growled.

Tor nodded and bowed alongside Morholt. "My lord, we return with great allies."

"I see here knights of Camelot, do I not?" King Roland spat to the side. "Why should I welcome them?"

"Because we bring another," Morholt insisted, jumping to his friend's side in defense. "We being the Lady Nyx!"

Roland and the other nobles in the throne room paused in surprise. It became so quiet that Gwaine swore later he could hear his own blood pumping.

King Roland finally spoke. "Where is she?"

Fira stepped through the knights from the back. She looked nervously around at the nobles before her gaze finally landed on the King of Somerset. Fira bowed her head to him in respect.

"You are the warlock of legend?" King Roland arose from his throne and walked forward to her. "The one destined to help bring about a world where magic is welcomed?"

She nodded. "So I've been told. I assist Emrys in that mission every day. My name is Fira."

Roland looked at her critically before a smirked formed on his face. Laughter was in his eyes as he began to chuckle. He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her.

"Then I welcome you. And if you vouch for these men that travel with you, they are welcome here as well." He turned to the two knights of Somerset. "But you two, never again will I let you wear our colors. You broke your oath, and I cannot forgive that. I only spare your lives because you brought us Nyx, and she might be able to save this kingdom."

Tor and Morholt nodded and knelt before their king on single knees. It was a fair punishment, and better than they deserved.

King Roland turned back to the others. "Now, who is here?"

Sir Leon stepped up. "I am Sir Leon, first Knight of Camelot. With me come Sir Elyan, Sir Percival, Sir Galahad, and Sir Gwaine all of Camelot, and with us also traveled Gareth and Gaheris of Orkney."

Suddenly a woman's voice sounded from a side door. "I don't believe it."

She stepped inside, a crown upon her head with emerald jewels. Her eyes and hair were brown. She was older, a similar age to the King, but her hair had lost none of its color.

Gwaine, Gaheris, and Gareth all stood stock still. Their faces paled and then the youngest stepped forward.

"Mum?" Gareth's voice was quiet, but his eyes were wide which said enough.

Fira whipped her head around to look from the trio of brothers to the Queen of Somerset. _This was their mother?_

She spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving her frozen sons. "Roland, dear, would you dismiss the court please?"

The king did as asked, obviously just as confused as everyone else. The room was quiet except for the shuffling of feet.

"You can leave too, my love," the Queen shot him a look and though he was irritated, King Roland obeyed. She turned back to the group of newcomers.

"I almost don't believe my eyes," she whispered. "Here my sons are, returned to me at last!"

Gwaine pushed forward from behind Leon. His eyes had tears in them, something Fira had never seen before. He stepped up to his mom. She placed a hand on his cheek and drew him into a hug.

"Gwaine." Her eyes were puffy. "My you've grown since I last saw you."

Gareth was next. The young man ran to his mother as Gwaine stepped away, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. Gaheris joined Gareth soon enough.

Fira was beaming ear to ear. She sensed great magic in this castle, and she thought she sensed it in the Queen, but she couldn't be sure. What she was sure of was that the joy in the men's faces made her warm inside.

Gwaine, now composed, turned to the knights. "This is my mother, Morcades of Orkney."

"Ah," she said, holding up her hand. "About that. We have much to talk about. I ask that you all come with us deeper into the citadel where we can sit and chat. I cannot wait to hear about my sons' friends." Her gaze landed especially on Fira.

"Thank you, Queen Morcades," Leon nodded.

"Here it is Queen Anna, actually," she told them, leading the group down the side hallway she'd come from towards a large conference room.

She sat at the head of the table, with Gwaine on her left and Gareth and Gaheris on her right. The others filled in after them.

"I do not know how much Gwaine has told you about me," Morcades began. "But there is much more than even _you_ know, my son, that I believe it is time to tell."

They waited expectantly. She stood from the table and walked around, her shoes clicking on the floor with every step.

"I was born Lady Morcades de Bois." She threw a glance at her sons. "Eldest child of Eldor de Bois, my siblings are, or were Igraine Pendragon and Agravaine de Bois."

Leon was the most shocked of all the knights closely followed by Gwaine himself. Leon knew the rumors of the third de Bois sibling, the one lost as a child.

"Are you saying Gwaine, and Gaheris, and Gareth are King Arthur's _cousins_?" Fira murmured in shock.

Gwaine's eyes were wide. He had no idea how to take this news. So, for perhaps the first time in his life, he bit his tongue and remained silent.

"Indeed they are cousins," Morcades nodded. "I left Camelot city at the age of twelve to begin training with the High Priestesses. However the Purge began before my training was complete. My family hushed it up, eager to forget the member of the de Bois family that used magic."

"You found yourself in Orkney, then," Gwaine said quietly. "Where King Lot found you."

"Yes." She nodded with a sad smile. "Lot knew who I was, and perhaps intended to unite our kingdoms under you someday, but he was forced to leave our family when you were but a year old. Cenred had been born then too, an unexpected younger brother. It made succession a bit more complex."

Gwaine's anger bubbled to the surface. He didn't care why Lot had left. He _had_ left, abandoned his mother to the life of a commoner.

"Then I met Aiken, your father." She turned to Gaheris and Gareth. "Knowing Lot was probably never coming back, I married him and had the two of you!"

"How'd you find your way to Somerset?" Leon asked curiously.

Her eyes glassed over. "That is a long tale, one I am not ready to tell. Someday, perhaps. All that matters is once more I am a woman of the court. It was just luck that King Roland Bertilak fell in love with me three years ago and I became Queen."

Percival nodded. "Under the name Anna?"

"Yes well, as you've seen, Camelot's citizens are not well liked here." She sighed. "Only my husband knows of my true name. I would prefer to keep it that way."

Percival spoke up again, looking at his best friend. "Gwaine, you do realize you are now in the line of succession for _three_ kingdoms."

With a dramatic eyeroll, Gwaine shrugged. "Best we keep that under wraps, mate."

"Arthur's going to be simply thrilled," Galahad joked.

At the name Arthur, Morcades' lip twitched. Galahad didn't miss it, but he wondered what that was about. He decided he was overreacting, the magic of Somerset messing with his head.

Morcades stood. "Let me show you all to your rooms. You'll have to pair up, I'm afraid. Though you my young lady may have your own room if you wish it."

"I do," Fira smiled happily. "If it isn't too much trouble of course."

"Not at all. Only the best for Nyx." Morcades led them down a quiet hallway to a second one with many doors. "This is our guest wing. Take your pick." They quickly paired off before she spoke again. "Oh Gwaine. You have your own room. This one."

He looked at her in confusion before nodding.

"Freshen up. We will be feasting in an hour to celebrate the arrival of Nyx." Morcades shot Fira a smile, and then Gwaine. "And Gwaine, don't say I never gave you anything." She disappeared down the hall.

"What did she mean by that?" Elyan asked in confusion.

Gwaine shrugged. "I have no idea." He reached for the doorknob to his room and clasped it in his hands. Opening the room, he stepped back in absolute shock. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

The others hurried over to see what the matter was. Inside they found a young woman, the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Her skin was pale and smooth, no blemishes anywhere. Her unkempt light blonde hair fell about her shoulders just the right way and her ears seemed slightly pointed. She wore a blush pink dress that flowed over her like cascading waves.

"Hello Gwaine." 

_A/N: So there we have it. In the legends, Gwaine is Arthur's nephew through either Morgan le Fay or Morgause, which obviously doesn't work with the show. So I added Morcades, an early version of Morgause's name, to make them cousins. Morcades' other name versions included Anna._

 _Next chapter you'll meet someone special too._

 _I just love the irony of Gwaine, the one who hates nobles, being a prince of two kingdoms, and in the line of succession for another. It cracks me up far too much._


	28. Dame Rigomer

_A/N **July 24, 2017:** To the wonderful guest reader who has been reviewing every chapter, thank you SO much. I will tell you now, the two traitors thing is an allusion to the NEXT story. So I hope after this, you stick around for Flames of War (also complete). Glad you enjoyed last chapter's plot twistS. And again, these reviews make me so happy every morning!_

* * *

Gwaine stood open mouthed, saying nothing for one of the first times Fira could recall. The lady stood and walked forward towards the group that had congregated outside her door.

"Would you give us a minute?" She flashed a pretty smile. "We have some things to discuss. Alone."

The young woman grabbed Gwaine's hand and pulled him inside. He was still speechless but did not resist. Her eyes flashed gold and the door shut behind them.

Percival started laughing. "My guess, my _hunch_ , is that's the woman he talked about."

"She's pretty," Elyan nodded.

Fira shook her head. "She's _immaculate_."

Leon chuckled to himself. "Come on. Find your rooms and get ready for the feast."

He was still laughing to himself as he ducked inside a room with Elyan. Fira found one for herself while the others paired off. Percival and Galahad took a room, while Tor and Morholt shared one, and Gwaine's brothers shared the last.

Meanwhile, inside his room, Gwaine finally spoke a single word. "Lorie."

She gave a lilting laugh. "I thought you a man of many words, my love. What is this silence now?"

"Lorie." Gwaine shook himself out of his stupor. "How? Why?"

"Because I love you, you bumbling idiot," she joked.

Gwaine shook his head. "But I left you, I ran. And then I met Merlin and Arthur-"

"I know," she nodded. "Gwaine I knew from the start what your destiny was even when you did not." With a sigh she continued. "Yes, your leaving saddened me. But I knew it was so you could fulfill your purpose as a Knight of Camelot. So you could serve Emrys and the Once and Future King."

"Of course you did." He smirked. "How could I ever have doubted."

"I see you kept the ring." She winked at him playfully. "Maybe try leaving that with me next time."

Gwaine smirked and planted a kiss on her lips. "Whatever you ask, my faerie princess. I'm yours to command."

"Oh please," Lorie laughed heartily, placing a delicate hand on his chest. "You were never anyone's to command. Has the King tamed you?"

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Arthur? Never."

"Good." She nodded. "Now, let's get you ready."

Inside her own room, Fira found a few dresses that fit perfectly, almost as if they'd been expected. After choosing some clothes, she poured herself a bath. It felt good to finally wash in something other than a frigid stream, and there was soap here smelling of roses and lavender. Once her hair was washed and dried, Fira dressed.

She slipped on a light blue gown with silver accents, and silver sandals. To the side of the room she found a mirror and vanity with a comb and hair pieces. She did her hair in an intricate braid, slipping a small silver hairpiece in the top.

A knock sounded on the door soon after this.

As Fira fiddled with her hair she shouted. "Door isn't locked!"

It was Galahad and Percival. Both men were visibly surprised by her graceful attire.

"You clean up nice," Percival teased.

Fira rolled her eyes with an exasperated look. "Glad you think so."

"Really though," Galahad added quickly. "You look amazing."

This time a real smiled adorned her lips. "Thank you."

Percival hid a smirk as he gestured for her to follow them out of the room. "It's time for the feast."

She followed him, Galahad at her side. The Knights were dressed in their chainmail still, but she could tell they had bathed. It was nice. And also refreshing.

"Any sign of Gwaine yet?" Elyan asked as they all met up in the hall.

They heard his muffled voice a moment later coming from the door. "I'm coming!"

The door swung open and Gwaine walked out, still in chainmail. The woman came to about halfway up his head and stuck close by him.

"Introduce me to your friends," she demanded playfully. Then she mock whispered to the others. "I still can't believe he _has_ any."

"Hah." He rolled his eyes. "This is Lorie de Rigomer, princess of Roche Florie and, while here, Dame of Somerset."

"Pleasure," she curtseyed to them. "Really. I cannot believe I get to meet the Round Table!"

"The pleasure is ours, lady," Leon bowed his head. "Tell me, where is Roche Florie. I haven't heard of it."

Gwaine smirked and Lorie laughed lightly.

"That's a loaded, and complicated, question." She smiled from Gwaine to the others. "See, I'm only in Somerset because I was driven from my homeland."

"By whom?" Elyan furrowed his brow in concern. "Morgana?"

Lorie laughed and laughed. "No, no. Not Le Fay." She smirked. "See, I'm a _Faerie_. Roche Florie is in the Otherworld."

No one answered. Fira, her mouth open wide in shock. But Lorie continued on as if nothing had happened.

"I was driven here by a curse. I cannot return until death." She sighed solemnly. "I tried Camelot first, since I knew Emrys was there. What do you call him? Marvin? No that's not it..."

Fira, Gwaine, Galahad, and Percival instantly panicked. Leon, Elyan, and the others immediately recognized this and grew suspicious.

"Gwaine, what _is_ his name?" Lorie looked confused trying, toying with names on her tongue.

"Let's go to the feast, shall we?" Gwaine urged Lorie onwards, away from the others.

Fira and Galahad followed quickly after them, leaving Percival to be interrogated by Leon and Elyan, Tor and Morholt.

"Why would Gwaine know who Emrys is?" Leon demanded as they walked. "Or _you_ or _Galahad_ for that matter."

"I don't know," Percival lied.

"Bullshit," Elyan said, narrowing his eyes.

Percival hurried to catch up with the other four, head down and mouth shut tight. Leon and Elyan exchanged looks of irritation as they followed their brothers-in-arms.

They entered the great throne room again, now adorned as a feasting hall. Great tables were set with platters of food piled high. Lorie clung to Gwaine, whispering in his ear and causing him to snicker. Galahad and Fira walked together, almost touching, and sat down, fira next to Lorie. Elyan sat across from Gwaine, and Leon across from his lover. Morcades, or Queen Anna, sat with her husband at the head table near the thrones. Gareth and Gaheris sat to her right until it turned into the area Gwaine was sitting in. Tor and Morholt had not been invited to the feast.

"How did you meet Gwaine, Lady Nyx?" Lorie asked her this soon as they all began to eat.

"Fira, please." She corrected the faerie. "And it's sort of a sad tale."

"Perhaps it began sad, but it can no longer be so now that you work with Emrys and the Knights and King Arthur." Lorie smiled at her. "Please, tell me."

"A year ago, I was captured by bandits," she admitted sadly. "They had enchanted rope as they had been hunting a unicorn. My magic was useless."

"Oh how awful!" Lorie frowned. "But you escaped?"

She nodded. "The knights, the King, and his servant rescued me. I, foolishly, used my magic to protect the king when a second wave of bandits attacked us on our way to Camelot."

Galahad was listening to her tell the tale. He was well aware that Elyan kept glancing his direction as he ate. This was not going to end well, not by any stretch of the imagination. Something had to give.

"So, Gwaine," Leon began innocently enough. "How'd you end up with a faerie princess? You haven't seen her in what, five years at least? She sure seems to know a lot."

"I've got to keep some secrets, haven't I?" He looked at Leon defiantly. Both knew this was about much more than Gwaine's love.

Leon sighed. "There should not be secrets between friends."

"If I keep a secret, it's for a reason, Leon," Gwaine growled.

Fira, having ended her tale, let a sudden realization dawn on her.

 _Bonds will be tested, friendships tried, even the king's most trusted shall divide._

"Stop," she begged Gwaine and Leon. "Please."

They looked at her in surprise. Lorie seemed worried as well, and she placed a hand on her beloved's arm.

"Let's dance, Gwaine." Lorie pulled him out of his chair.

"You know I hate dancing." Gwaine grumbled, still irritated with his fellow knight.

She glared at him. "Dance."


	29. Trust

"Care to dance?" Galahad leaned in and asked Fira soon after Gwaine had left. "Our dance during Samhain was cut short, remember?"

Fira turned to him and smiled lightly. "But of course. Lead the way, good sir."

They stood from the table and the three other knights couldn't help but snicker as the two of them made their way to the center of the room. For a few moments they all forgot their argument. It was just the knights, Fira, and the feast.

Gwaine was having a quiet conversation with Lorie as she forced him to dance with her. The faerie woman listened intently.

"Leon, Elyan, Tor, Morholt, my brothers… none of them know who Emrys is," Gwaine told her softly, twirling her around. "And they can't."

Lorie frowned. "But why not?" She stepped into him as they continued on.

"Two reasons," Gwaine replied. "One, it's illegal in Camelot to have magic. You know that."

Lorie rolled her eyes. "Fira uses it."

"That's different." They stepped apart before Gwaine pulled her back in. He whispered in her ear. "Secondly, they'd feel the need to tell the King. Emrys is Merlin, Arthur's servant. He'd be furious."

Lorie sighed solemnly. "It isn't fair that Emrys goes on without recognition."

He frowned at her, thinking about Merlin. "I know, but we can't do anything about it."

Lorie glared at her lover and then at the floor. She supposed he was right. If Gwaine thought it too dangerous for the Knights to know, she would defer to his judgement.

Leon, sitting at the table and watching the two couples sighed. With a shake of his head and took a sip of wine absentmindedly. Soon enough he was interrupted by King Roland.

"Sir Leon, is it not?" The King sat opposite him.

The Knight stood and bowed before the king. Roland nodded, accepting the knight's gesture before having the Knight sit back down.

"While the others feast and are merry, I'm afraid we should talk of other matters." King Roland sighed. "The Menace is spreading across our land, murdering my people and slaughtering the livestock."

"They are all over Britannia." Leon took another sip of wine. "We came across them even in Camelot."

King Roland nodded to him. "I fear even with all the magic my people have, it will not be enough to combat the true enemy."

"How do we come in, Sire?" Leon put down his cup.

"You're companion, the Lady Nyx-"

Leon corrected him. "Fira, Sire."

"Fira." Roland nodded. "She may be the key to this. There are druids in my land, many druids. The tales they weave are on every tongue in Somerset. We know of her power."

"Indeed, she has done much for us." Leon looked over at the girl in question. "She has a good heart."

"Lady Lorie came to us many days ago and told us of your impending arrival." Roland leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "She is powerful too. A full blooded fay, they say, gifted in foresight." He glanced behind at Lorie and Gwaine. "What of her lover, the Knight who travels with you?"

Leon considered this. What of Gwaine? He was disrespectful of authority, dangerous to any that crossed him, full of secrets evidently… but he was also like a brother to Leon. An annoying, sometimes drunk brother, but a brother nonetheless.

"He's a good man," Leon said quickly. "A stout warrior, and a friend to all. What of him?"

Roland narrowed his eyes, trying to read through Leon's thoughts. Eventually he nodded in satisfaction. "Very good then. I remember him a little from when he used to live in Somerset. News traveled fast about the Maiden's Knight."

Leon's ears pricked up at that name. "Why do you call him that?"

"He wasn't a knight of course," King Roland told him. "He acted like one though to any in need. One day he rescued a Lady of the court by fighting through thirty mercenaries who wanted to kidnap her." Roland took a gulp of wine. "The townsfolk started calling him the Maiden's Knight whenever he wasn't around. No one dared say it to his face of course."

Leon leaned in. "Why not?"

With a laugh, the King answered him. "He hated nobility. The thought of being a Knight repulsed him according to all sources. I tried giving him a position in my ranks but he refused, saying he worked best on his own."

Leon snorted. Now _that_ was the Gwaine he knew. But the man had ironed out his flaws for the most part and now was among the most loyal of Arthur's ranks.

King Roland leaned closer to Leon. "Beware the Emerald Lady."

"Who is she?" Leon asked quietly as he put the wine goblet to his lips. "Who is this woman?"

"A powerful sorceress who is said to work with Le Fay." Roland lowered his voice. "My sources say she works out of the Isle of Adney. But we do not know how to stop her. She has a warrior, a champion, and leader of unimaginable power."

"Called the Green Knight," Leon finished for him.

Roland nodded. "He's a giant of a man, if man he is. His horse, his armor, his skin, green."

"When does he show himself?" Leon asked. "Surely we should take the fight to him."

Fear flew into the King's eyes. "Few have laid eyes on him." Roland shivered. "For this we are grateful. He strikes fear into the hearts of men."

"Nevertheless, we must find him." Leon sighed.

Roland closed his eyes. "He will find _you._ He always does."

On that ominous comment, King Roland stood from his seat and walked away. He returned to his spot beside Morcades. Leon noted that the queen was watching Gwaine and Lorie intently, sipping at her wine every so often. She looked almost annoyed when her husband sat back down next to her and wanted to engage in conversation.

Elyan and Percival joined Leon from where they'd each left him to speak to the King. Percival looked resigned, unwilling to speak for fear of _something_. Leon wanted to press him for more answers, but didn't have the heart at that moment.

"Starting tomorrow, we take the fight to the mercenaries," Leon told them. "It's time to act."

"Agreed," Elyan said with a nod. "What's the plan."

"I would split us into groups, but something tells me that isn't a good idea with only one magic user." Leon sighed.

Percival nodded. "Fira would never allow it."

"Nevertheless, if the need arises, she better be okay with it. If Lorie can fight, she can go with a second group." Leon rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to sleep on this."

By the time the clock struck the next hour, the feast had ended. Lorie and Gwaine had slipped out long before, unbeknownst to the others. Leon shook his head in annoyance.

"Let him have a bit of fun," Galahad smirked as he bid his commander goodnight outside their quarters.

Leon rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Elyan and Percival had already gone to bed, but the Knight was surprised to find Fira still awake, staring off into the night.

"You should sleep," Leon told her. "We start looking for the Green Knight tomorrow."

Fira didn't respond right away. Her mind was wrestling with the prophecy. Finally she spoke. "Why do I feel that he will find us?"

Leon stopped. "The King seemed convinced of that."

Fira turned to him, dragging her gaze from the window. "We need to be ready. We have to stand. Together."

"Of course," Leon agreed. "But it is hard to trust those who keep secrets as big as the identity of the sorcerer Emrys."

"You trust _me_ with it." Fira folded her arms and leaned against the cold stone wall.

Leon nodded. "Yet evidently others have been told."

Fira gave a short laugh. "No, Sir. They figured it out themselves."

"Hm." Leon shook his head. "I was not the first to trust you, Fira. Though I bet you knew that already."

Fira gave a small half smile. "Indeed. Gwaine and Merlin were the only ones to trust me immediately." She sighed. "I do not blame you, or Elyan, or King Arthur. None of you know many good experiences with magic."

"And this is why you will not tell us who Emrys is, then?" Leon ran his hand through his curly hair. "I fear keeping this secret will do more harm than good."

Fira lowered her eyes. She understood where Leon was coming from. Truth be told, she wanted to let this Knight know that it was Merlin. She agreed with him. Secrets were dangerous. But she couldn't betray Merlin, not without just cause.

"Good night, Sir Leon," she said sadly. "Do not judge the others too hard for the secret. It is I who should reveal the identity, should the need arise. They are protecting the secret because they have been asked by me. I protect it out of duty."

Leon breathed in deeply and nodded. "I may not have trusted you when we first found you, Fira. But I do trust you now."


	30. The Women

In the morning, Fira was woken by a knock on her door. She sat up in bed, wondering who it was. By the light streaming in, it couldn't have been too late in the morning yet.

"Come in," she said with a yawn.

To Fira's surprise it was Leon. She situated herself more upright and cast him a questioning look.

"Breakfast is ready." He nodded at her. "Also, found this for you." Leon tossed a shirt of chainmail at Fira's bed. "Please, wear it."

She sighed. "Leon, I can protect myself."

"Humor me." He shook his head. "Morgana used to wear one like it. It'll at least protect the vital organs."

"Oh very well," Fira agreed with a small smile. "Quit worrying, would you. Nothing is going to go wrong."

Leon rolled his eyes. "When has anything ever gone as planned?"

"Point taken." Fira rolled out of bed in her night gown. "If you'd leave someone to show me to breakfast, I'd be grateful."

"Of course." Leon left her to change.

Fira pulled on an undershirt before slipping on the chainmail. A large, dark green belt held it against her waist. For pants she chose her black leggings and attached her druid dagger and small sword to the belt. She pulled her black boots on last, and let her brown hair fall about her chest loosely.

With a confident stride, she left her bedroom and walked out into the hallway. There she found, to her immense surprise, Gwaine and Lorie.

"You two didn't have to wait," Fira objected.

"This guy was late getting up anyways," Lorie assured her.

Gwaine flashed a rogue smile and leaned into her. "You know you like it that way."

Lorie pushed his face away with her infectious laugh. "Not now."

"Come on, I'm starving." Fira laughed along with Lorie.

Gwaine's entire body seemed to perk up at the mention of food. "Me too!"

"Gwaine, you're always starving," Fira replied as they walked through the corridors down to where they'd talked with Morcades the night before.

He pouted. "I am not!"

Lorie patted him on the chest as they walked, chuckling to herself. "Yes, my love. You are."

"Ganging up on me is not cool." He turned and walked backwards, facing the two ladies. "Just because I'm a handsome, noble knight who must expend energy to put up with you two damsels in distress, and therefore needs food, doesn't mean I'm-"

"Gwaine." Fira rolled her eyes. "Really? Damsels in distress?"

"You do realize we could both kill you with a flicker of gold," Lorie added.

He flashed a famous rogue smile. "I'm much too quick for that!"

He wasn't sure which of them, the druid girl or the faerie princess, used magic first, but before he knew it he found himself pushed to the ground.

Scrambling to his feet, Gwaine dropped his smile. He turned and ran down the hall, ducking inside the room they were heading towards.

Elyan yelped as he crashed into him. "What is wrong with you, Gwaine!"

Gwaine straightened up before backing away and hiding behind Percival. "They're trying to kill me."

"Who?" Leon looked at him in confusion as he sipped at his drink, utterly unconcerned.

"The women."

At that moment, Lorie flung the door open with golden eyes. She stalked inside followed closely by Fira. Leon was just glad she wore the chainmail shirt, but Gwaine looked, if he didn't know better, terrified.

"Sir Gwaine, slain by a faerie princess." Lorie smiled, her lilting voice carrying across the room with power, though her tone was light. "How does that sound?"

"At least we'd have some fun before hand." Gwaine winked at her and ducked as a knife flew at his head. A napkin flew and encircled his hands. "Oh come now, Lorie. We usually wait till after bedtime to start playing this game."

Everyone froze before Fira started dying of laughter. She ended up falling to her knees in convulsions at the completely unphased look on Lorie's face compared to the others' more shocked expressions.

Lorie quickly countered him. "Usually you're more compliant than this. Often on your knees."

"Okay, okay," Gwaine chuckled as he looked at Fira who now was on her back laughing in the doorway. "I fear we might kill the sorceress we're all so fond of if we don't stop."

Lorie looked behind her at Fira and shook her head in amusement. Percival had gotten up from the table, and was now staring down at the girl.

"You alright down there?" He cocked his head.

"Yeah I'm good." She waved him away. "Just leave me here. I'm fine."

Percival rolled his eyes with a laugh and reached down to help her up. She took his hand gratefully and he hoisted her to her feet.

"Eat." Leon smiled at them and shook his head. "We need to start soon."

Truthfully he had enjoyed the exchange if only for the sole reason being that it signaled the old Gwaine was back. The Gwaine who laughed and joked and didn't drink to drown his anger, the Gwaine who was their brother, had returned. Leon made a mental note to thank the Lady Lorie for that later.

The company dug into the meal. In truth, they were all quite hungry even after the massive feast the night before. As they ate, Leon explained the plan. Gareth and Gaheris, who were nowhere to be seen, would not be joining them as Morcades requested a day with her two younger sons. Tor and Morholt would meet up with them at the city gates.

"They spent last night gathering intel on the mercenaries while we feasted." Leon continued to detail the plan. "They will have chosen a spot by now for us to begin. From there, we cover as much ground as possible. We need to find the Green Knight."

"There is another feast in two days, good sir," Lorie reminded them. "It is one that should not be missed, for it would insult the royals."

"The Winter Solstice," Leon rubbed his forehead as remember that. "We will be here."

"Can't keep the crown prince from his people too long," Elyan joked.

Gwaine's demeanor instantly changed to one of anger. "No."

Lorie sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. She pecked him on the cheek. "Don't forget, Sir Gwaine, that once you give me that ring, you're a prince of the Otherworld too. Don't hate us royals so much."

Gwaine rolled his eyes but took Lorie's hand. He said nothing in response but looked at her in admiration.

"If everyone is finished?" Leon looked around at the lack of food. "It's time we got going."


	31. Feeling Free

Lorie ended up not going with them, but instead stayed behind to help with the Winter Solstice preparations. She claimed she hated combat, and would only do such things if forced. Leon didn't argue, but reminded her that a time might come when her services would be necessary.

"How'd you end up with that perfect woman," Percival said, shaking his head while the group rode out of Castle Bertilak. "She's too pure for you."

Gwaine laughed so hard he nearly fell off Gringolet. "Pure? Lorie?"

He continued to chuckle, repeating what Percival had said in amusement. Finally he collected himself as he patted his faithful steed on the neck absentmindedly. Gwaine loved Gringolet.

"What's the plan, Leon?" Elyan rode next to their leader.

Leon sighed. "Tor and Morholt should be waiting for us near the outskirts of the city." He pointed ahead of them. "From that point on, they'll be in charge."

Fira urged Aland forward and she flanked Leon on his left. "Will we get to see the ocean?" She wore a wistful expression, and her eyes remained full of a deep longing.

Leon flashed her a tight smile. "Perhaps."

Fira closed her eyes and allowed her horse to guide her. Reaching out with her senses, and enhancing them with her magic, she tried to read the world around her.

Everything in Somerset felt more _alive_ than in Camelot. Camelot was a land all but devoid of magic, with the lake of Avalon and the few druid camps the only remaining safe havens. But Somerset had not suffered through the Great Purge. The land itself reflected the magic of its people. She felt her body tingle as she reached out and felt the grass with her mind. She heard the animals in the trees, _saw_ in her mind the teenagers practicing basic spells in their front yards.

Gwaine was going on about something, some story pertaining to a drinking game he'd once taken part in. She smiled as her eyes remained closed. Gwaine had been in high spirits ever since their arrival in Somerset and his reunion with his beloved Lorie.

Percival was humoring his best friend, riding to the right of him upon his own steed. His mouth was set in a tiny smile and every once and awhile Gwaine would say something to really amuse him and he'd laugh. Galahad, to Gwaine's left, was grinning ear to ear at his friend's antics.

They joined up with Tor and Morholt soon enough. The two Somersetons nodded to the group and pulled themselves onto their steeds.

"From here we head East. The Lady's troops were last seen in that area." Tor pointed his horse up a road and together they began their journey.

"You're strangely quiet," Elyan said to Fira, leaning forward so he could see her on the other side of Leon. "You're never this quiet unless something's bothering you."

Fira chuckled lightly. "Sir Elyan. For the first time in my entire life, I'm in a place where my entire self is accepted, is _venerated_. An intrinsic part of my being, my magic… it's celebrated here where in Camelot I would be hung if the public found out."

Leon and Elyan stopped smiling. Her last statement, meant to be just an offhand remark, had troubled them greatly.

"You really don't believe Arthur would have you killed, do you?" Elyan looked at her in surprise.

Fira sadly glanced at the ground. Gwaine had finished his story, and she guessed the others were listening in. When she raised her eyes, her gaze was hard.

"What choice would he have?" She pursed her lips. "I'm a sorceress. And for that, there is but one sentence in Camelot. Death."

Fira spurred her horse forward. She began to gallop up the hill they traveled on, forcing Aland into a run. She wasn't angry, exactly. Okay, maybe a little angry. For she had glimpsed a paradise for herself, a land where magic was accepted. Yet at the same time she knew she would have to leave, would have to return to a place where she had the threat of death hanging over her head, had endless teasing and whispers from the other servants because of her druid past. Would Arthur have her killed if the public found out?

What was the alternative?

Exile? Because that was _so_ much better. Never being able to see her friends, her family. Forced to live out a life not meant for her? She was _meant_ to help Merlin. She was meant to be the knights' last line of defense.

She heard horses coming up behind her as she reached the climax of the hill. With a word to Aland he flew down the other side. At the bottom, Aland reared up and she looked at the top of the hill. Her friends finally reached it.

Fira smiled then spoke. "Léoht blícan ond spearcian!"

She threw her hand up towards the sky, her eyes flashed gold, and a thousand little sparkling specks of light hung in the air between herself and the company.

Tor and Morholt were the first to begin riding through them. The itty bitty spots of light moved from them as they cantered on. They loved seeing this girl, this _savior_ of theirs, learning to be _free._

"Come on!" Fira called to the others with a laugh in her voice. "We haven't got all day, you lazy idiots!"

At that the others followed without hesitation. The dazzling lights were mesmerizing as they rode through them. Gwaine tried to poke one but it kept moving away from him. Once they reached the bottom, Fira was waiting for them. She let Tor and Morholt take the lead.

"Very nice," Morholt smiled. "You're going to like the Winter Solstice light shows."

"Maybe you could start them off!" Tor looked very excited at the prospect. "Show them your abilities."

Fira bowed her head with a smile. "I would enjoy that, though I fear most of my magic is instinctual and not too pleasing to look at."

"Nonsense," Tor admonished. "What you did there was instinctual, was it not? And certainly dazzling."

Fira laughed and thanked them, dropping back to Elyan and Leon. Her smile fell immediately as they looked at her. The trio still thought about Camelot.

"Arthur would not harm you," Elyan assured her. "He is a good man, you know that."

Fira snorted. "I'm less worried about the King and more about the people. Especially those in the Castle."

"What do you mean?" Leon looked at her quickly and shrewdly.

Suddenly Fira stammered. "Nothing." The jeers of her fellow workers filled her mind but she shut that down as quickly as possible.

Leon rolled his eyes. "You're lying."

"You'll find secrets to be a nicer courtesy than truth, often enough," Fira bit back. "You wouldn't like what you find."

"We deserve to know what you meant by those in the Castle," Elyan argued. "If you think you're in danger-"

"Let's just say many people don't agree with Arthur letting a druid mix with his knights." Fira glared at tuft of hair between Aland's ears. "And they make it bloody well known."

Leon and Elyan, and behind them Gwaine, Percival, and Galahad, all sat straighter in their saddles. Tor and Morholt stayed out of it, riding a bit farther ahead.

"Well I don't give a damn what they think," Gwaine laughed. "Their loss if they don't like you."

"Easy for you, _Sir_ Gwaine," Fira bit back with a vicious anger. "But it makes it that much harder to convince myself this is worth it every day when the people working around you hate and mock you, and the threat of death or exile hangs over your head! I'd like to see how long _you'd_ last."

"Calm down Fira," Galahad murmured. "You're not the only one with the threat of death on your head."

"You're a Knight, Galahad, no one is allowed to threaten you." Fira growled and shook her head. "And your magic isn't even identifiable to anyone but those of us _with_ magic. You could easily deny it."

"Threaten?" Leon instantly grappled onto her word choice. "Who's threatened you?"

"No one." Fira immediately retracted her statement. Angry tears streamed down her face. "No one of importance at least."

Gwaine watched her, uncharacteristically quiet. He couldn't help but wonder if having Merlin around made her happier. He wished the man could've come with them. Merlin probably would've liked Somerset, too. And God knows he's always in need of a vacation.

"Anyone who threatens you is of importance," Percival said softly from where he rode beside Gwaine.

"Don't worry, I'm untouchable because they know I have the King's favor." She smiled to herself ruefully. "But if they ever found I had magic…"

As she dropped the topic and was obviously done discussing it, Gwaine swooped in and saved her by delving into another story. As they made their way across Somerset's grassy rolling plains, his voice kept them awake. When they arrived at their destination, though, everyone fell silent.


	32. The Lost Druid

Stretched out before them were broken buildings, wooden structures barely standing, covered in black burns and piles of rubble. Bodies lay strewn about the ground, some of the Menace but most of townsfolk, peaceful villagers whose magic was good for farming, not battle. The company looked in horror at the scene before them. Unspeakable pain was on the faces of the dead. They had died in agony.

Tor and Morholt dismounted first. Tor went forward into the town while Morholt began checking what was left of the perimeter. Instantly the knights of Camelot jerked awake from their stupor.

"Elyan, Percival, go with Morholt." Leon pointed towards the solemn knight that was scouring the fences. "Galahad, Gwaine, and I will search the inner area with Tor. Fira?" He turned to find the stricken girl standing in silence. He sighed. "Do what you can."

Fira took the lead ropes of the horses and tied them all to a nearby tree. It was the least she could do, certainly not eager to investigate the deaths of the townsfolk. She knew what, _who,_ had caused their deaths anyways: the Emerald Lady's warriors.

Leon knelt beside one of the corpses. It was a young girl, her chest covered in blood. A sword wound went straight through. She was still grasping her mother's hand. Leon shut the girl's eyes.

Fira reached out with her mind. She felt their presence, the company she was with. She began to identify them, Galahad the strongest presence because of his magic. But she couldn't feel everyone. A dark mist hung over the area in her mind. It was hard to sense anything but those nearest her. Elyan, Percival, and Morholt were too far. It was disturbing.

"Find anything?" Galahad asked her quietly, walking back to where Fira stood at the entrance of the village. "Any other beings?"

She sighed and shook her head, opening her eyes. "I can't even feel the three of our group furthest out, let alone other life forms."

Gwaine poked a mercenary's body with his sword, turning it over. There was nothing special about… _her?!_

"That's odd." Gwaine shook his head. They didn't often come across female bandits or mercs.

"What's odd?" Leon came over from examining a nearby body.

Gwaine gestured to the dead woman. "It's a girl."

"There are female fighters you know." Fira rolled her eyes as she walked over with Galahad.

But as she drew closer, she noticed something peculiar. Fira narrowed her eyes, crouching beside the body. She rolled up the woman's sleeve.

"A triskelion." Galahad looked on in surprise. "She was a druid!"

"I thought the druids were peaceful," Leon said in surprise.

Fira nodded her head. "Most of us are, at least in Camelot."

Tor sighed. "Druids here are traditionally peaceful as well. But there has been an influx of druids from other kingdoms, most of them filled with hatred for their former rulers."

As they stood in contemplation , a crash was heard from a nearby house. They all stood, their eyes peeled on the ruined house.

Fira and Galahad instantly reached out with their senses. Both sensed it, and looked to the other.

"Someone is there, with magic." Galahad murmured, drawing his sword.

The others did the same. Leon and Gwaine approached what remained of the door, Fira close behind them. She wasn't about to let a sorcerer attack them. Galahad and Tor were close behind her.

"Reveal yourself!" Leon said, his voice almost a shout. Nodding to Gwaine, he and the other knight kicked in the door.

They heard someone draw a sword inside. Leon and Gwaine tightened their grips. In the shadows of the house they found a young man standing with a sword, clothed in blacks like the mercenaries. He looked worried.

"Who are you?" Leom demanded, sword out and at the ready.

The man, who looked to be about Galahad's age, snarled. "I do not answer to you."

"Are you with the Emerald Lady?" Fira asked quickly, pushing forward between Leon and Gwaine. "Are you with the Menace?"

A pained look crossed his features. Then he shook his head. "Once upon a time I was. Then they murdered these villagers and I renounced my oath."

Fira smiled. "Come out then, we won't hurt you." She held up her hands in an offer of peace.

Gwaine and Leon both looked at her like she was insane, or had grown a second head. But she rolled her eyes and gestured for him to come forward.

"What's your name?" Fira asked this time.

There was a long pause before he spoke. "Mordred."

Fira smiled and suddenly a look of realization passed over her face. "I'm-"

"Fira," Mordred nodded in shock. "You were with the clan that took me in after Uther slaughtered us! Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Fira grinned widely. "My, it's been a long time."

The knights were utterly confused. Gwaine, Leon, Tor, and Galahad watched the reunion curiously. Perhaps this was someone they could trust?

"Put your sword away, Mordred. They won't hurt you." Fira smiled and approached him.

Mordred looked skeptical. "They're knights of Camelot."

Fira bit her lip and glanced back at her friends. Gwaine was being uncharacteristically quiet, Leon pensive as usual. Galahad seemed tense as well, which surprised Fira. Surely he understood more than the others that magic users needed to help each other.

Fira turned back to Mordred and flashed a small smile. "I won't _let_ them hurt you. We're similar, you and I. And if you help us, perhaps we can help you."

Mordred looked at her. They were almost the same age, she remembered. He was eighteen, she seventeen. They had met six years before. She had been the child closest in age to Mordred at her druid camp and the two bonded over this. When they located the remaining members of the ravaged clan, he'd been sad to say goodbye.

Mordred sheathed his sword, looking warily at Leon in particular. He remembered Leon. He had been a knight when Morgana had cared for him.

Fira turned to her friends. "Well?"

After a few moments hesitation, Tor, Gwaine, and Galahad all did the same. Finally Leon joined them. Fira grinned.

"See! We're fine." She turned back to Mordred. "Are you hurt?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Not true," Gwaine chipped in. "You're heavily favoring your left."

Mordred narrowed his eyes but, try as he might, he couldn't straighten out. Fira sighed and took his hand. She shook her head as he went to break free.

"Come on. I'm a physician's assistant. Plus I know a healing spell to prevent infection." Fira pulled him from the rubbled house and out into the main area. She turned to the others. "You all can keep searching. I'll stay with Mordred."

Galahad bit his lip, eying Mordred in hesitation. "I'll stay with you."

Fira rolled her eyes. "Very well. Then make yourself useful and find the well. I'll need water I'm sure."

Galahad hesitated before nodding and searching the area for the town well. As he did so, and the others split to keep searching, she took out her dagger and sliced the pant leg that Mordred wore. Beneath it was a nasty cut.

"Bíde séocnes," she breathed, placing her hand on the wound. With a nod, she smiled at Mordred. "There we go."

"Why?" Mordred eyes her warily.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why are you with the Knights of Camelot?" He glanced up to see Galahad drawing water from the well, still out of earshot. "They hate people like us."

She smiled at him sadly. "They are wary, yes. But they have accepted me. Galahad, even. He's of druidic descent. Has magic, not quite like us but similar. They recently found out, and none hated him for it." She sighed. "It took awhile for them to grow used to my magic and my desire to use it, but now we are a team."

Mordred nodded. "Lady Morgana promised me that magic would be free one day. But she is assisting this… sorceress… this Emerald Lady and her Knight. They are slaughtering our own kind and I will not stand for it."

"Mordred," Fira sighed as she took his hand. "Morgana is not our salvation. King Arthur is."


	33. Little Town

Leon sighed to himself as he faced Gwaine. The other knights had just come out of a building. "Find anything?"

"Plenty." Gwaine shook his head. "Dead children, a dead dog, and dead parents."

Leon frowned. "No survivors."

"None." Sir Tor came up and looked around. "There never are."

"There was one survivor," Gwaine nodded his head back towards where Fira and Galahad sat next to Mordred.

Elyan, Morholt, and Percival came walking towards the other knights. All looked towards Mordred in confusion. Who was he?

"Who's that?" Elyan gestured towards the druids. "Is he a villager, because he's dressed like the enemy."

Leon sighed. "We don't rightly know. Fira knows him from her days with the druids."

"Kid says he's a deserter." Gwaine nodded towards him, arms folded. "And Fira trusts him."

But Percival didn't look quite as convinced. "Does Galahad?"

Galahad handed Fira the bucket of well water before sitting down next to her. He watched Mordred carefully as she tended to his wounds, cleaning the nasty cut and using spare cloths as bandages. Mordred didn't meet his eye at first, instead the young man watched Fira's careful movements as she dealt with his injury.

"You're very lucky you ran into us." Fira smiled at him.

Mordred glanced from her face to Galahad. They met each other's gazes carefully. Why did something not seem right with this fallen druid? He flashed a small, encouraging smile at Mordred.

 _Best not make an enemy where there doesn't need to be one_ , he decided.

"I suppose I am lucky," Mordred agreed quietly, gazing at Fira. Then he look at Galahad. "I tried to save the children. I told them to run, sent them on horses to the next village over. But I don't know if they ever made it."

Fira frowned slightly before nodding enthusiastically. "We'll have to go see."

The others came up and Mordred struggled to his feet with Fira's help. He still eyed them warily, and they him, but Fira's bright face and happy smile put them all somewhat at ease.

"I sent some of the children west of here to a small village," Mordred told them. "Gave them my horse and the horses of my fallen former comrades."

"The Menace seem to be heading East." Morholt gestured in the direction of the tracks. "Can we risk losing their trail?"

"To save a group of children," Mordred glared. "What other nobler cause is there. I thought you knights."

"He's not wrong," Gwaine agreed, his brow furrowed in frustration. "We need to make sure those kids get to safety."

"If we go there, I can supply you with information on Morgana's operation here in Somerset." Mordred bargained carefully. "But I want those children safe."

Leon looked around at the destruction before them. Then he turned to his fellow knights. He knew the right answer.

"Very well." Leon nodded. "Fira, ride with Galahad and give Aland to Mordred."

Fira laughed. She gestured for Mordred to follow her. "Alright. But be warned, Mordred. My horse is… finicky."

They all walked over to where Fira had tied the horses up. They stood patiently by the tree. Fira unhooked Aland and leaned into him. He lowered his head and she whispered in his ear. The palomino horse nodded his large head up and down, throwing his mane all over the place.

"Aland should be fine now," Fira laughed. "Just don't be rough or he might throw you."

Mordred looked at her like she was crazy and then he shook his head with a smile. "As you wish."

Galahad mounted his white steed Hadwin. He reached out a hand and pulled Fira up in front of him. She thanked her friend and together they set off.

"I sent them this way," Mordred told Leon and Tor. "I figured it their best bet for survival."

He pointed to a small path, well hidden by bushes and bracken. They went single file, Tor leading with Mordred close behind him. Protecting the rear was Elyan, with Percival, then Fira and Galahad, immediately in front of him. They traveled like this for an hour. Even Gwaine didn't talk too much, for despite what most people believe, he _could_ in fact be quiet when needed. He just didn't particularly like it.

At last they left the shelter of the bushes and trees and came out into the open. A stone bridge spanned a small river and on the other side stood houses, towers, people.

They looked… sad. Solemn. Mordred felt his stomach fall. These were the people he had helped murder. He had been convinced Morgana was right. She had saved his life after all. But so had Fira and her druid clan. So had Arthur. A single tear dripped down his face, unseen by the others.

The least he could do was help stop Morgana and the Emerald Lady and the Green Knight. He vowed to himself in that moment. He would not rest until he killed the Emerald Lady, killed the woman responsible for murdering and using the innocents of Somerset.

They trotted over the bridge on horseback. An old woman looked up upon their intrusion and eyed them with suspicion.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"We are emissaries of King Roland," Tor told her. He dismounted his horse and walked up to the woman. "We heard some children managed to escape the slaughter of the nearby village and headed here."

"Indeed," the woman sighed. "Come. I will show them to you. They are traumatized."

They all leapt down from their steeds and led the way forward. A small stable stood near the entrance of town. The old woman instructed them to leave the horses.

"I'm Ioreth, the village elder." She wandered on slowly down the main road. "The children are in my hut at the moment. I ask you be respectful of their trauma."

Leon nodded to her. "Of course."

"I am the one that helped them escape," Mordred said quietly to the woman as more people came out of doors to see what the visitors were after. "Perhaps they will feel better seeing a friendly face."

"Friendly?" Ioreth snorted. "You bear the clothing of the Menace. You are lucky you aren't dead yet. Many in this town have lost loved ones to those monsters, or, even worse, have had loved ones join the ranks of the Emerald Lady."

"The appeal is great," Mordred sighed. "The promise of a free world for all."

"At what cost," she spat. "Camelot should not hold such laws against magic of course, but is murdering innocents the way to do it? Hm?"

Mordred shook his head. "Why do you think I left."

Ioreth looked him in the eye. She studied him, gauging his thoughts and words. Was there truth in them? "Hm." She waddled forward again. "One day there will be Albion, sir. One day. Perhaps you have a part to play in that."

"Me?" He nearly laughed. "No. But my friends here do."

Ioreth looked in confusion at the others. "Who are you?"

"Many of them are Knights of the Round Table, of Camelot. And the woman is Fira, called Nyx by my people." He gestured for her to come forward. "She assists Emrys in that pursuit."

Fira chuckled as she walked next to him. "I try."


	34. Six Children

"They're right in here," Ioreth said quietly, gesturing inside a large hut-style house. "I suggest you be quiet."

It was less a suggestion and more a demand, everyone could tell. With the door open, they peered inside and saw six children. The youngest looked about three and the oldest couldn't have been older than twelve. They mulled about, the four boys playing with marbles on the floor while the two girls, the youngest children, wiggled dolls around for fun. The dying light of evening was supplemented by a roaring fire on the other side of the room, and candles strewn about the furniture.

"My dears, you have some visitors." Ioreth shuffled inside and pointed to the knights.

"You're the one who saved us!" The oldest child smiled at Mordred. He got up from shooting marbles and walked over to thank him. "I made sure we got here safe."

"Good." Mordred nodded. "You did good work."

"We owe you our lives," squeaked the older girl, maybe five years of age. "Did you bring mum and dad?"

Mordred knelt down in front of her. A frown was plastered across his face. "No, my lady. I could not."

"They're dead then," spoke the first boy, legs trembling unbidden. "All of them."

The knights watched as the children stared at them silently after this revelation. Tears were in every child's eyes. Their entire world had just been shattered.

Fira knelt down in front of them. She held out her hand and took the youngest's palm in hers. "It's okay to cry."

The two little girls burst into sobs. Fira grabbed them into a hug. The knights hung awkwardly back, unsure of how to help. With a pointed glare at her friends, Fira passed the littlest one to Percival. She knew he was good with kids.

"Galahad," she whispered, pointing to the other, slightly older, girl.

The young blonde knight got the message and took the girl's hand. "It's going to be alright."

Fira turned back to the four boys. There looked to be a set of twins. They must've been about seven or eight. She sighed and took their hands as they too began to cry.

"I'm going to show you to one of my _very_ best friends." She gave them a small smile. "He's really nice. Silly, sometimes stupid, but nice."

Gwaine went to object at both being handed a pair of children _and_ her remarks but Fira gave him such a pointed look that he shut his mouth. Later he told her it was because the boys looked so… pitiable, not at all because he was occasionally scared of her.

The oldest boy was holding it together remarkably well. He had a few tears in his eyes but he wasn't crying. In fact he was worried about the last boy, a ten year old. They had a resemblance, so she assumed they were brothers.

Fira sighed. "Come on you two. Let's get outside with the others."

Leon and Tor were speaking with Ioreth outside. Fira walked over to them. She watched Percival sitting in the grass, playing clapping games with the little girl, the child with a small smile plastered on her lips. She found Galahad using the slightly older girl's doll to cheer her up. Gwaine had somehow found apples for the twin boys, and Mordred, Elyan, and Morholt spoke with the other pair of brothers.

"We should leave in the morning, if you can house us." Leon looked at the ever-darkening sky.

Tor nodded in agreement as he focused on Ioreth. "We'll take them with us to Castle Bertilak. They'll be well cared for there, away from the fighting."

Ioreth sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Of course we welcome you here. But there are no beds available. All we can offer is food and water. Shelter will be up to you." Then she turned to look at the kids. "It is what's best for them I suppose. We will give you an extra horse or two. One for the older boy, Darron, and one for that deserter."

"Thank you, Ioreth." He bowed to her. Then he turned to Fira. "It is time for the children to get to bed I would assume."

"Now that they've calmed down, yes." Fira looked fondly at the knights who were acting admirably with the distraught children.

Ioreth offered them her hut once more. "I'll house them."

She went and gathered the children. All six bid the knights a good night and followed Ioreth like a mother goose and her goslings. They went inside the hut again and disappeared for the night.

Fira was left standing, staring at the stars while the knights began to retrieve their gear and set up camp in the center of the village. She just watched the dark clouds drifting by now that the sun was completely gone from the sky.

"Fira?" Galahad jolted her out of her musings.

She was startled. "What?"

"We're all by the fire. Thought you might want to join us…" he gestured to the group that was eating a dinner of deer meat and bread.

She chuckled. "Yeah I guess I should."

Together they shuffled over to the fire. Fira's face was solemn and worried as she watched the flames dancing. She could feel the time of reckoning was coming. Ever since the run in with the White Stag, she had disliked fire. It reminded her too much of the visions.

"I'll stay in watch first," Fira volunteered after dinner.

Leon nodded. "Percival, you and I will as well. Wake up Gwaine, Tor, Elyan, then Galahad, Mordred, and Morholt take the final shift."

The others shuffled into their bedrolls in attempts to catch a few hours sleep before their respective shifts on guard. Fira stood from the fire and walked away, making her way to the well about fifty feet from their campsite. She sat down on the bench that surrounded it, putting her head in her hands. It was Percival who decided to investigate.

"What are you doing?" He stood before her, arms crossed, appearing far more intimidating than Fira knew he was going for.

She sighed. "Something big is happening here, Percival. Something dangerous."

"You work with _us_ for a living." He smirked. "Of course it's dangerous."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I can deal with regular dangerous. But this is a storm that's building. And it's going to break soon."

"How do you know?" Percival furrowed his brow.

"I don't." She shrugged. "Call it intuition?"

"We'll win." He looked at her in certainty.

"How can you say that for sure?" She seemed concerned. "How do you know?"

"Call it intuition." He offered her a hand up and she took it. His giant hand dwarfed her own small one.

Mordred watched them from where he lay trying to sleep. He wondered if someday he could earn the trust of Camelot's knights. For Fira's words rang in his ears:

" _Morgana is not our salvation. King Arthur is."_

Arthur had saved him once, just as Morgana had. Was it possible that the druid prophecies were true and _Arthur_ was going to bring about Albion? If so, was it not his duty to see that Arthur fulfilled that destiny? After all, Fira certainly seemed to believe it. And Merlin. Though Merlin had never trusted him, why, Mordred never knew. But with Fira on his side maybe he could win Merlin over. Maybe even the knights… for he wanted nothing more than to return to Camelot, the land of his birth. Slowly he drifted into unconsciousness with images of Camelot's forests in his mind.


	35. Story Time

_A/N: Some of this chapter is a tribute and reference to one of my all time favorite Gwaine-centric fanfics: Problems by May Glenn. Check it out!_

* * *

The next morning dawned bright. Galahad nudged Gwaine and Fira each awake, followed by Percival. Mordred began preparing breakfast from food the villagers provided while Morholt woke the rest of the sleeping knights. Their early watch had been uneventful, as was breakfast. Before long Fira was cleaning the plates in the nearby river and packing the food stuffs into Aland's saddlebags.

Ioreth brought the children out after breakfast. Each wore a small cloak and had a little bag. Percival offered to carry the girl he'd helped last night. Fira took the other girl with her upon Aland. Their names were Ellie and Maggie respectively.

A pair of horses were brought to them by a townsperson. Mordred took the larger one and hoisted one of the twins upon his new steed. His name was George. Elyan took his twin, Owen. Last of all the two other brothers took the final horse as Darron, the elder, was capable of handling his own steed.

"Off we go," Gwaine said happily. He spurred Gringolet onwards, eager to gallop but knowing that with the children that was going to be limited.

Tor nodded. "Tomorrow is the Festival! We must get home."

"We should be fine," Leon said, joining Tor and Gwaine at the front. "We should reach Castle Bertilak by nightfall."

"Indeed." Morholt smiled happily. "I am eager to return."

"When this is over," Gwaine began, "Will you leave Somerset and return to Camelot? Arthur did offer you positions as Knights."

"I do not know," Morholt admitted.

Tor agreed with him immediately. "When the time comes, the decision will be tough."

Gwaine didn't know either. He hoped he could take Lorie back to Camelot, for he loved it there, and he, though he'd deny it every time, was proud to serve King Arthur as a knight. Yet Arthur still had a very clear ruling on magic in his kingdom. Fira, being the only exception, did not guarantee Lorie would be safe from the chopping block in Camelot.

"You're awfully quiet, Gwaine," Leon said with surprise laced in his voice.

He smirked and shrugged. "Just considering how crazy this entire bloody quest is. We're traveling with _children_ now."

Leon snorted and nodded his head in agreement. "I will admit I would not have expected this."

"Oh look, Sir Leon didn't see this possibility!" Gwaine laughed merrily. "I thought you were the best strategist in all of Camelot."

Leon rolled his eyes and spurred his horse forward. "Never mind I said anything."

But Gwaine wasn't about to let this go. And now that he had the full attention of the children from his outburst of laughing, he decided it the perfect time to delve into a story of that one time Leon made a mistake and they were outmanned three to one on the border with Essetir…

The children laughed and clapped at his antics for several hours. The little girls and boys were especially interested, though even twelve year old Darron payed attention. Fira found herself laughing alongside Maggie.

Elyan called up the horses to the knight. "You're a regular court jester, Gwaine!"

"Say that again and I'll run you through!" Gwaine smirked and spun in his saddle to look at the kids. "Just like the time I got speared by a boar! Oh it was horrendous."

The girls looked horrified. The boys looked fascinated. Gwaine launched into the tale.

"There we were, out hunting with these pathetic spears. They had no crossguards!" He let Gringolet drop back so he was in the center of the children. "I told Merlin, you see, I said 'These are no good, mate!' but he told me that King Arthur wanted to hunt so I shrugged and went!"

"What next, Sir Gwaine?" Fira chuckled as he paused.

He winked at her. "We went on this huge quest! When we finally found the boar, it was… it was as big as a horse!" He threw his arms wide and grew animated. "I of course was not afraid of some wild pig. But when it charged the King, I stepped in front to save him."

"What happened, Sir Gwaine?" Ellie begged him, clapping her hands wildly.

He smiled before letting a somber expression fill his face. "What happened? It skewered me in the stomach, that's what! Blood everywhere!"

The children gasped. Maggie looked at him in awe. Fira nearly lost it, well aware of the tale Gwaine was weaving. She had been there after all. It had been the previous year, after their run in with Radella. They _had_ gone boar hunting and it _had_ been dangerous. But the boar that caught Gwaine had been a piglet with tiny tusks that scratched his leg. Still dangerous because of the potential for infection, but _hardly_ as dangerous as four tusks to the stomach.

Edgar, Darron's brother, nearly fell out of his horse as he eagerly leaned into Gwaine's story. "How did you survive?!"

"Fira here saved me!" Gwaine winked at her. "She's a decent healer."

"Decent?" Fira rolled her eyes. "I saved you from four boar tusks to the stomach. I'm much more than decent!"

Gwaine laughed. "Fair enough."

The other knights laughed along with them. When Owen asked Elyan if it was true, he nodded.

"Knights do not lie," Elyan replied. "Not unless it saves someone."

Fira grew quiet. She might not've been a knight, but she tried to hold to their values. She understood why Leon and Elyan were so upset about the lies surrounding Emrys. She wanted to tell them so badly. But she could not. Not without Merlin's permission at least.

The day continued in much the same way. Every time the kids got restless, Gwaine would launch into a long and heroic and often exaggerated story about the knights' adventures. Leon was exhausted by Gwaine's voice at the end, but when night had just fallen they at last arrived in Castle Bertilak.

The entire city was bustling about despite the late hour. Great ribbon-covered poles and stages had been erected. They realized this was for the Winter Solstice Festival the next day. Everyone dismounted and the children were led by Tor and Morholt to the orphanage in the city. Ellie insisted on running to Gwaine for a hug.

"I'm very glad you're alive, Sir Gwaine." She smiled up at him.

He knelt down with a smile and nodded. "So am I."

She ran off to join the others as they walked away. The knights, in turn, made their way up the steady slope to Castle Bertilak. Servants took their horses and still others grabbed their bags for their rooms.

"Did you learn anything?"

The knights turned to find King Roland standing at the entrance to the citadel. He looked tired.

"We found a deserter," Leon gestured to Mordred. "He has promised us answers."

"Good." King Roland let them pass. "I have servants drawing you each a bath. Clean up, and dinner will be brought to you in an hour where you've been having breakfast."

"Thank you, Sire," Leon bowed to him and led the group to the guest wing in Castle Bertilak.

"Mordred, we'll have to pair you up with someone." Leon sighed.

"He can stay with us," Galahad decided immediately.

 _If Mordred is going to be anywhere, better with me,_ he figured. _That way any magic use will be detected quickly._

Percival shrugged in agreement. "I don't mind."

Mordred thanked them with a silent bow of his head. He shot Galahad a confused look, though. Why did this young knight fear him as Merlin did? Or… not quite fear. But there was certainly distrust.

Fira was relieved to reach her bedroom. She walked inside and found a girl her age preparing a bath for her. It smelled wonderful.

"Thank you!"

"Lady Nyx, it is my pleasure," the girl bowed her head and smiled. "Would you like to wash your hair?"

"Please, Fira is fine." She went behind the changing screen and undressed. "And yes, I would love that. What is your name?"

She wasn't used to being waited on by servants, as she took care of this all herself at home. But she certainly didn't mind. Fira lowered herself into the bath and relaxed against the sides of the wooden tub.

"Elizabeth, my lady," The girl with blonde locks bowed again

"Well thank you, Elizabeth."

The girl helped Fira bathe and soon enough she was positively glowing and smelled of roses. As she left the bath and changed into a plain white dress, Elizabeth left the room. Soon enough Fira had brushed her wet hair and braided it back, so that she was ready for dinner.


	36. The Tourney

The dawn came far too swiftly for Fira's liking. Though it was winter and thus the days felt shorter, she groaned and pulled the sheets over her face as the light began to stream in through the window across from her bed. Eventually she sat up, realizing that if she didn't get up, she'd miss out on the festival. Apparently it was an all day affair.

She changed into a purple dress and did her hair in curls. She had never curled her hair around the knights before. It was something she had often practiced as a druid exploring her ability to heat things with magic. But once she was in Camelot city proper, there was no way for her to sanction reckless use of magic like that.

With her hair in loose curls and moderately fancy dress on, she stepped into the hallway. No one was to be seen, though she was hardly surprised. Fira made her way to the room where breakfast was taken. There she found Lorie sitting with Gwaine and Elyan. Lorie was clothed in light pink and her pleasantly unkempt golden hair fell about her shoulders.

"Good morning." Fira smiled at them as she went to grab food from the other end of the table. "Where is everyone else?"

"Not sure." Gwaine shrugged. "Probably still asleep. But important! What did you do to your hair?"

"I _curled_ it, Gwaine." She made a face at him.

Elyan nodded his approval. "Looks nice."

"Thanks!" Fira began to stuff her mouth with food. "I am going to go explore after breakfast."

"Not alone you're not," Elyan laughed.

With a dramatic roll of her eyes, Fira objected. "And just why not, Sir Elyan?"

Lorie chuckled and walked behind her, placing her delicate hands on Fira's shoulders. "Because I will be going with you."

Gwaine excitedly nodded. "Can I come?"

"No." Lorie smirked and shook her head. "This is going to be a girls' morning. A morning of magic."

Elyan laughed as Gwaine's face fell. The rambunctious knight recovered quickly however. Elyan shook his head and took a sip of his drink. They ate together for a few minutes.

"When shall we go explore?" Fira looked at Lorie excitedly.

The faerie shrugged. "Whenever you're ready! It is nearly nine o'clock, and the festival begins soon."

Fira shot up out of her chair. "Let's go now. I'm finished here, if you are."

Lorie nodded. "You are going to _love_ this. Trust me."

The women left the room quickly, Lorie explaining to Fira the intricacies of the Winter Solstice preparations. The first thing Lorie was to do was to take Fira to see the Mage's Guild.

"What is the Mage's Guild?" Fira was fascinated. She continued to pester Lorie as the two women walked out of the Citadel.

"The Mage's Guild here in Somerset city is the largest of its kind, and the central hub for magic practices." Lorie drew out a signet ring with a great eye on it. "I am a member."

"What is its function?" Fira took the ring and examined it. "The Guild, I mean?"

"Its purpose is two-fold," Lorie explained. "Firstly, it is a governing board of sorcerers who decide what types of spells are legal. For example, all healing is allowed while necromancy in all forms is forbidden. Secondly, it facilitates training for those gifted in magic."

Fira nodded in contemplation before asking another question. "What do they do for the festival?"

The faerie chuckled. "Ask the Headmaster yourself!"

Lorie gestured to a man standing by a wooden stage. He stood, arms crossed and legs spread wide apart, glaring and scolding two teenage boys. They seemed to be trying to hang a banner and couldn't quite get it straight. Fira and Lorie approached him.

"Thomas," Lorie began, tapping him on the shoulder. "I have someone for you to meet."

The man, beard short and speckled grey among the dark haired, turned to look at them. He didn't smile, but his scowl lifted as he saw Lorie.

"It is good to have you here for the Festival, Lorie. You spend too much time in Castle Rigomer." He kissed her on the cheek in greeting before turning to Fira. "And who might _you_ be? A prospective student?"

Lorie laughed. "Thomas, my friend. This is Lady Fira, called Nyx by your people."

Thomas' eyes grew wide. Evidently he recognized the name. "Forgive me, Lady Fira, I did not know." He looked her over. "You are so young!"

"Seventeen." Fira nodded as Thomas kissed her hand in greeting.

"I grew up in a Druid clan. The prophecies regarding you and Emrys are well known to me," he explained. Suddenly he turned back to the two boys and the banner. "You two really are good for nothing! Remind me to double your work shifts between classes starting next week! I'll finish myself. Go find Anya and make yourselves useful with her."

The two boys groaned and dropped the banner, scooting off to do as they were told. Thomas walked forward with a sigh before turning back to Lorie and Fira.

"Forgive me," he began. "Those two drive me positively mad. They're good kids, learning to hone their skills in magic, but can't do chores to save their lives." Suddenly he had an idea. "Forgive me, Fira, if I overstep my bounds. But, might I see your talent in action? Could you put the banner up?"

She looked uncertain but Lorie gave her a confident smile and nod.

"Of course," she replied.

Without even a spell, she used her magic to lift the banner and drape it over the beam across the stage top. She saw now it bore the same symbol as the signet ring: an eye fixed over a setting sun. She assumed correctly that it was the Mage's Guild symbol.

"Fascinating," Thomas nodded with his eyes fixated on her own. "You didn't even hesitate. Though we do occasionally get those born with magic in Somerset, most are weak and must practice to hone their skills."

Fira shuffled her feet. "It is a gift I bear heavy on my heart."

"Of course," Thomas sighed sadly. "Camelot does not deserve you. You could, could learn, so much here."

"You know of her destiny," Lorie interrupted quickly, her blue eyes intense. "She is not needed here after this quest is complete. She is needed in Camelot for the good of all."

Thomas bowed in acknowledgment. "Of course. I did not mean to sway you, Lady Fira."

"You must understand," Fira started, her voice heavy. "These days in Somerset where I have been allowed to use my magic unhindered, they have been some of the best days of my life. But the knights…King Arthur... Emrys… They need me." She smiled sadly. "We're a team."

Lorie laid her hand on Fira's shoulder. She squeezed it and they shared a look of understanding. Destiny weighed heavily on both women. For Lorie knew her relationship with Gwaine threatened his path as a Knight of Camelot. She knew he would never leave her again, not willingly, which meant he would either take her to Camelot or stay behind. Neither was possible. It often made her weep at the thought.

"The festival is to start soon," Thomas reminded them. "The knights' tourney is soon."

Fira's eyes grew wide and she looked at Lorie. "Will our knights perform?"

"I know that Gwaine plans to," Lorie laughed.

Together the three magic users walked alongside the hordes of people to the Tournament circle. Fira and Lorie took Thomas with them to the Guest box where they spotted Tor and Morholt sitting downcast with Leon and Elyan. They found Gareth and Gaheris there also.

"Good morning," Fira said, her voice chipper. "How are you today?"

"Excellent." Gareth smiled. "I'm excited to watch the knights."

"As well you should be," Thomas agreed, inclining his head in a sort of half bow of greeting.

Lorie made introductions. "This is Master Thomas, head of the Mage's Guild."

Once pleasantries were exchanged, all sat. Trumpets blared as King Roland and Queen "Anna" made their presence known. They sat down on their thrones as all grew quiet.

"Welcome, people of Somerset!" King Roland had stood once more and gestured to the crowd. "As some of you already know, a delegation from Camelot is here during our time of strife to offer assistance. Three of their knights requested to be allowed to participate. I granted it to them."

There was a pause, but soon a light clap began.

Roland continued. "This event marks the first in today's festivities. As always, we begin with the Melee!"

Two rows of knights on horseback rode into the large field. Fira noted that none of the horses were from Camelot's. She supposed they were taking no chances with their steeds. As the knights took up their positions on either side, the Queen stood.

"As always, please do not use magic to interfere."

She paused. All grew silent.

"Begin."

The horses charged. Fira held her breath. Unlike Merlin who detested the Melee, Fira found it interesting. She didn't quite understand why men enjoyed bashing each other, but it was a spectacle to watch.

Soon the horse had been weeded down to seven. Fira wished she knew who they were, and if her friends were among them. She decided Percival was not. None of the remaining knights had his stature. But Gwaine and Galahad remained possible.

Gwaine had always been the best fighter of the knights. Leon was close in skill to him, and often they would spar for bragging rights, yet Gwaine came out on top most rounds. He rarely, if ever, talked about how he's trained or what had honed his skills. He avoided such questions like the plague, as he did all queries into his past.

Now it was down to three. One was shorter than the others. Galahad perhaps? One was quicker on his feet. Gwaine? But the third was holding his own, smart with his sword.

The smallest of the three soon found himself disarmed and out. That left the quick one and the sharp one. The crowd was enraptured. Who were these two remaining fighters?

The quick one tried a move on the smart one, a move she'd only ever known Gwaine to make. She was confident it was Gwaine now. But his tactic failed for the first time that Fira could remember. The other man tossed his sword to his left hand and sidestepped. He landed a blow on Gwaine's left shoulder. Gwaine paused and threw down his sword.

"The field is yours."

The men took off their helms and revealed that the one was indeed Gwaine. The other, a man young of face with sandy brown hair nodded to him.

"That is Sir Ector. Best fighter in all of Somerset, most say," Tor told them, having to speak loudly as the crowd roared.

"I've never seen anyone beat Gwaine's move," Elyan murmured, obviously impressed.

The attention was brought back to the thrones as King Roland stood again, quieting the crowd. "Your winner, Sir Ector!"

The fans went wild again. Everyone knew Sir Ector. He was adored by the people. Gwaine left the field chatting with Ector, chuckling about something as they disappeared from sight. She realized Gareth was no where to be seen now.

"Where'd Gareth get off to?" Fira turned around, craning her neck.

Gaheris laughed. "He decided to be Gwaine's squire for the day."

"Come, let's go find our knights," Fira declared, standing up from her seat.

Lorie was right beside her, eager to tease Gwaine about his loss. Thomas bid them farewell, claiming he had to ready his apprentices for the light show that evening. Leon, Elyan, Gaheris, Tor, and Morholt slowly made their way after Fira and Lorie.

They reached the row of tents soon enough. Fira spotted Galahad. He had a bruise on his arm but other than that seemed no worse for wear. She hurried over to him, splitting from the group.

"Was it you, in the final three?" She asked immediately, before setting to helping him get his armor off. "It was you, wasn't it."

"Yes it was," he laughed. "How'd you know?"

"You looked short next to Sir Ector and Gwaine," she teased him, placing his armor to the side.

As he went behind a screen to change he huffed. "I'm not _that_ much shorter than Gwaine."

With a laugh she continued. "You let Gwaine get you out!"

"I did not _let_ him. He did it himself." Galahad poked his head around the screen. "Gwaine was trying the whole time to knock me and Percival out."

She smirked. "Sounds like something he'd do."

"You look nice, by the way. I like the curls." Galahad came out from behind the screen. He wore a loose blue shirt and black pants and boots. His blond hair fell to about chin length. He took Fira's hand. "Come on, let's go find the others."

They located Gwaine and Percival lounging on chairs under another tent. The others stood around them. As Gwaine caught sight of Galahad he smirked roguishly.

"There you are!" He waved them over, still splayed out on his chair, Lorie behind him.

Galahad laughed. "You look comfy."

"I feel like I was run through by a boar." He winked at Fira.

"Maybe you should take it easy," Fira teased. "Or do I need to check you over for injuries?"

"Oh, let Lorie do it please." Gwaine smirked. "We can have some fun while we're at it."

"Gwaine!" Galahad groaned.

Gwaine just continued to laugh. "Alright, alright." He paused before downright giggling. "I'm just glad I got both you _and_ Perce out."

Percival glared at him. "You're a traitor, you know that?"

He smirked. "Only once and awhile."

"So, what's next?" Leon rolled his eyes. He turned to Lorie.

"I suggest we see the play," she responded, still running her fingers through her beloved's hair.


	37. The Green Knight

The play took all of a few hours. The had lunch there, at the outdoor theatre, during the thirty minute intermission. It was a good play, celebrating the old gods. It was better than plays in Camelot, that was for sure, as apprentices of the Mage's Guild used their skills to assist in flying, lighting, and special effects.

Once the play was over, Master Thomas came and asked for Fira to accompany him.

"Our next event is a place for mages to showcase our abilities in thanks to the old gods." He smiled. "Will you not join us on stage?"

"Is that where Lorie is?" Fira asked quickly, eager but unsure.

Thomas nodded. "She wants to introduce you for us."

"Then I accept," Fira said with a smile, Thomas taking her hand and leading her through the crowds.

The knights followed more slowly. They took their time getting to amphitheatre that would serve as the stage for the sorcerers. Leon and Elyan, Gareth and Gaheris were the most unsure. None of them were big fans of magic, especially not seeing it flaunted as such. But they respected the people around them. This was their culture and as long as it didn't hurt anyone they would do nothing.

Gwaine, Tor, and Morholt were the most at home, Percival and Galahad not too out of place either. At this point, Mordred had caught up with the party, no longer in his mercenary garb but in a nice red shirt and brown pants. He didn't mind the show at all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls!" Master Thomas stood down in the amphitheater. "We have a treat for you on this day today. An unexpected visitor!"

A roar went up from the crowds as everyone began murmuring their speculation, filling in their seats and squishing together.

"I ask our very own Dame Lorie de Rigomer to introduce this guest." Thomas gestured for Lorie to join him.

Beside Lorie at the bottom stood someone cloaked in dark red velvet. None could see her face. The knights assumed it to be Fira. When Lorie joined Thomas in the center, the figure remained motionless.

"My dear people of Somerset," Lorie began with a wide smile. "It has been a honor to be with the Mage's Guild for my entire time in this beautiful kingdom." She paused as people clapped and whistled. "Today it is with great honor and a humble heart that I introduce you to a friend of mine, Lady Nyx!"

The crowd gave a deafening roar at that name. _Everyone_ knew that name. They continued their applause as Fira came to stand next to Lorie. Master Thomas moved behind her and removed the velvet cloak from her shoulders and uncovered her face.

Fira grinned widely, waving her hands. She winked at her friends once she found them in the crowd.

"Thank you, Lady Lorie!" Fira turned back to the crowd. "My name is Fira. I'm from Camelot, though most of you must know that." The crowd laughed and she continued. "I don't really know _what_ I'm doing here, but it is an honor, truly."

Fira whispered a word into her hand and a tongue of fire formed. She threw it up into the air and with a flash of her eyes, it grew to become a dove, flying high into the sky.

"I was born with magic, a sin in Camelot. Unheard of. Impossible." She paused as she realized the crowd was hanging on her every word. "I lived as Druid for many years before the honorable knights of Camelot and the great King Arthur rescued me from bandits." She smiled at her friends before continuing the tale. "From there I slowly began to show them that magic was a gift, not a weapon."

Fira spoke another word of the old religion. "Gicela!" In the palm of her hand ice began to form. She spoke again. "Hiltsweord." It turned into a sword. "I help these men, these truly valiant knights and their king, to fight evil they cannot face alone."

Her heart was racing as the crowd cheered. She had one last trick for them as she threw the sword in the air and, using her magic, destroyed it into a million pieces.

"But most importantly I assist the great Emrys in his destiny." She spoke softly. "I am his right hand, and he my advisor. Together we ensure that Albion will come, the time of magic be reborn, and all be happy and safe. For I believe in King Arthur Pendragon and in the world he is building; he _is_ the Once and Future King."

With that, she conjured more fire and this time turned it into a great dragon, flapping its flaming wings and breathing a great inferno into the sky. The crowd went wild, standing and cheering for the woman they believed to be a savior of their world. Only an appearance by the great Emrys would've been more exciting.

As Fira left the stage, Lorie embraced her. "Magnificent, young lady. Simply wonderful."

"Thank you," she replied, trembling from excitement.

The knights flooded backstage. All had been enthralled by her speech, and not a little flattered by her continued praise of their exploits. Galahad nodded at her approvingly with a smile. As they all congratulated her, she caught Mordred's eye.

"Do you truly believe all that?" He asked quietly when the others began to wander back outside. It was time to go prepare for the feast. "About King Arthur?"

"With all my heart," she said, nodding and leading him outside. "I believe in Arthur Pendragon, I believe in Emrys. I believe in these knights more than I believe in myself, Mordred."

He paused. "I wish to return to Camelot with you."

Fire's face lit up. "Good! I'm sure that can be arranged."

As they reached the citadel, Fira split to go put on a slightly more fancy dress. She intended to make the knights speechless tonight as she never had wanted to in Camelot. For here she was a force to be reckoned with. Here she could be herself and not a servant. She was a Lady.

The dress she selected was red. Golden butterfly accents were stitched all over, and golden trim lined the inside of the long sleeves. After she was dressed, Elizabeth joined her and did her hair. She put it in a fanciful curly bun, with a few stray curls hanging down her face.

"You look wonderful milady," Elizabeth said, curtsying. "If I may be so bold, are you intending to impress anyone tonight?"

Fira chuckled. "Only for fun."

Elizabeth smile along with her. "Well, the feast has begun. I suggest you-"

A knock interrupted her. Fira nodded for Elizabeth to open the door. There stood three people: Gwaine, Lorie, and Galahad.

Fira was stunned at how wonderful they looked. Instead of chainmail, which the knights wore to every feast in Camelot, both the men were dressed in fine shirts and pressed black pants. Their fancy druid swords hung on their belts. Lorieed as immaculate as ever in a new pink dress. Their shocked expression matched her own as they saw her.

"Fira, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the feast of the Winter Solstice?" Galahad smiled and walked inside, offering an arm.

She smiled and nodded with a small curtsy. "Of course, sir knight."

Gwaine nearly lost it but Lorie jabbed him in the side. He rolled his eyes at his beloved and they turned to walk down the hall.

"The others are already at the feast," Gwaine explained. "They didn't have to wait on their ladies."

"We will be fashionably late," Lorie reminded Gwaine by poking him in the shoulder.

Together the four of them made their way into the great throne room. The feast had barely begun when they entered, Fira electing to sit between Percival and Mordred, across from Galahad.

"You look nice," Percival said to her as she sat next to him. "Galahad's a lucky knight."

Fira blushed and thanked him. She took a bite of pheasant and suddenly realized how hungry she was. Everyone agreed meal was delicious and soon music began for dancing.

"Care to dance?' Galahad asked.

Fira nodded with a smile and stood. "Of course, sir."

They danced together for awhile, the music pleasant and easy to move to. Gwaine and Lorie on the other hand were in some kind of heated argument on the side, so much would that the others insisted in getting in on it.

"I was just saying that Sir Galahad _has_ to kiss her," Lorie explained.

Gwaine scoffed. "The boy is too... too pure. He'll never do it."

"Care to make a wager on that." Lorie narrowed her eyes at him. "If I win, you owe me a favor that I can use at any time. Same thing if you win."

"Deal." Gwaine shook her hand.

The young couple were laughing about something as they danced. The knights on the side watched intently. Most were hoping Lorie was right if only because it would make Gwaine wrong. Percival just wanted his two young friends to be happy.

"You were magnificent today, you know," Galahad smiled down at her. "Especially with Master Thomas' show. You captured their hearts."

Fira smiled. "Everyone's?"

"Oh come on, you know you have my heart." Galahad laughed lightly. "I'm wrapped around your finger."

She blushed. "How did I manage to get so lucky?"

"Good question." Galahad smirked and bent down. Then he hesitated. "I can kiss you?"

Fira answered by kissing him. Neither of them noticed Lorie's smug smile as she turned back to Gwaine. But though he had lost the bet, he was happy for his two young friends.

None noticed the Queen anxiously tapping her fingers in her table. The King, Gwaine had learned upon their arrival, was not feeling well and had elected to miss the feast. So Morcades was on her own.

As Fira and Galahad broke apart, suddenly a great sound as of hoofbeats sounded outside until with a clamor, the doors were flung open.

A green knight stood atop a green horse in the entry way. A great green axe was upon his back. The screams of the nobles was heard as they scrambled behind the present knights of Somerset and Camelot. All drew their swords. Fira readied a spell.

Morcades stood. "What is the meaning of this? Be gone from my hall, foul creature."

But the Knight merely laughed. Few could see his eyes and none his face beneath the helm. He dismounted from his emerald steed and stood higher than the tall Queen. The sound of his iron armor hitting the floor was deafening to those present and silenced everyone.

"I am here to punish those who would support the Once and Future King." The Green Knight heaved off his great axe. "I offer a challenge."

"Name it," Morcades demanded. "There are enough warriors in this hall to defeat you."

"I will take a single blow from any warrior." The Green Knight spoke slowly and with purpose. "Any of the knights who serve the Pendragon King. And if all refuse, I will take my leave and find the Pendragon King myself."

Gwaine stood immediately, no hesitation. "I do not fear you, creature. I accept your challenge."

Fira wanted to scream at him. She had already tried a spell to knock the Knight back, but he was impervious to her magic. What could Gwaine hope to do?

"Foolish, but brave." The Green Knight handed his massive axe Gwaine. "Take your shot."

Gwaine held the axe in his hands. It weighed a ton, but he was strong. He lifted it up and with a massive swing, hit the Green Knight in the neck. The Knight's head rolled to the floor, leaving the entire room speechless. Gwaine smirked.

But then the Green Knight bent down, picking up his severed head. He held it in his arms. "Remember this, Maiden's Knight. None can oppose me or the Emerald Lady. All will fall. First, you and your companions. Then Nyx. Then the Pendragon King, and finally Emrys."

The hall had exploded in screams, the nobles rushing for doors and fleeing into the castle. But the knights of Camelot stood firm, having joined Gwaine in front of the Green Knight.

"If you dare face me again, I will be waiting for you. _We_ will be waiting for you." The Green Knight laughed.

He leapt up onto his steed and galloped down the streets of Somerset city. All who saw him scurried indoors and hid their faces. The rest of the Winter Solstice was canceled.


	38. The After Party

Together the knights were gathered in the gigantic, empty throne room. Fira looked about ready to scream in fury, while the others seemed more contemplative than anything. Morcades had left, assisting in calming the people of the feast and then reporting the events to her husband. Finally Fira broke.

"What were you _thinking_!" Fira shouted angrily at Gwaine, pushing him in her fury as her face flushed red.

He raised an eyebrow at her, taking a step back. "Woah there. Calm down."

"You could've been _killed,_ Gwaine!" She shouted again. Percival grabbed her before she could attack Gwaine again. "You… you… you _clotpole!_ "

Gwaine smirked. "Didn't know you cared."

Fira was busy glaring up at the huge knight restraining her. "If I wanted to kill him, he'd already be dead." When Percival loosened his grip ever so slightly, she ripped her arms free and turned to Gwaine once more. "You shut up. Do you know how _bloody_ hard it is to keep you alive, _especially_ you Gwaine."

"We did fine without you before," he pointed out in self-defense. "I was doing what any of us should have- I defended our King."

Wrong answer.

"Maybe you'll do just fine without me again, hm?" She snarled like a dog. "That, that what you did right there?" Fira wildly gestured to the door. "That is what is making me consider _staying_ in Somerset. No stupid prophecies to deal with, no knights intent on getting themselves _killed_."

The others froze. What did she mean, stay in Somerset? Gwaine suddenly regretted his worse immensely.

Lorie sighed and grabbed Fira's hand. "Come on, let's go get you to bed, my dear. Away from these silly knights."

Fira had tears in her eyes, tears of anger. She felt so incredibly helpless. She couldn't do anything to this Green Knight. The only thing she could hope was that they'd find the Emerald Lady and she could kill the enchantress.

She allowed herself to be lead away, still glaring daggers at her friends. Galahad looked absolutely helpless. Gwaine stood like a kicked puppy, completely at a loss as to what had just happened. Leon's head was in his hand, and Elyan just stood pensively.

Percival laid a hand on Gwaine's shoulder and gave it a pat. "Good job there, mate."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "The fact remains that we need a plan."

"You want to make a plan?" Gaheris looked at him in mock surprise. "Sir Gwaine wants a plan."

"Fira was obviously spooked by the Knight," Galahad reminded them. He sighed. "That doesn't bode well."

Gwaine ignored his brother. "We need to go after him."

They began to argue. Elyan and Percival seemed of like mind to Gwaine, but Gaheris, Gareth, and Galahad opposed them, pointing out that until they knew more, it was too dangerous.

"You're awfully quiet," Percival said in low voice to Leon who stood beside him.

They watched Gwaine and Galahad heatedly debating. Elyan and Gaheris were going at it as well, while Gareth seemed much more at ease sitting out of the debate, allowing his "betters" to discuss the issue.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Leon paused with a sigh before speaking up over the argument. "Gwaine's right."

Gwaine gave a smug smile. "Can we hear that again? Just for the record of course."

"Shut up," Leon snapped half-heartedly. He turned to the others. "We know where the Emerald Lady and the Green Knight are hiding. The Isle of Adney is a well known location and isn't hard to locate."

Gareth finally spoke up, voice quiet and respectful. "What about Lady Fira?"

"Despite what she said," Elyan began, "I doubt she'll abandon us. We're her family."

Leon nodded. "I agree with you. She'll come through. She was scared, and she gets angry when she's scared."

Gwaine agreed with him, and said so. "Plus, destiny." He made a face at the word he find annoying.

As he spoke, the door opened and Lorie walked back in. She shot them a sympathetic glance.

"You'd do well to realize that Destiny has a hand in all your doings from now until the end," she reminded her lover quickly. "Fira and Emrys bear the brunt of it, though your King and all of you are part of navigating the tides of fate."

Gwaine shrugged. "Whatever."

Lorie gave a sad smile and walked over to Gwaine. She planted a small kiss on his cheek. "When I first met you, my love, I knew who you were. The Seelie Court had disapproved of my meddling in the affairs of this world, so they cast me out, ever to live among you." She sighed. "They were convinced that if I had access to Roche Florie, and all the magic therein, that I would manipulate fate for my benefit."

Everyone was intently listening. For indeed, she intended all the knights to hear her tale and learn from it.

Lorie continued. "So here I was, cast adrift amid mortals. I went to Camelot first, but quickly I realized that until it becomes a united Albion, there was no place for me there. I moved on to Somerset. Here I met you." She looked around at the others. "I knew it was the one we in the Seelie Court call Strength as soon as I laid eyes on him. I am, of course, well versed in prophecies of all kinds."

A twinkle of mirth was in her eye. "And despite better judgement, I fell in love with him. But I knew from the beginning that I could not be with you, Gwaine." She looked back at her beloved. "For you had a destiny to fulfill. A destiny in Camelot."

She turned to the others and folded her arms. The mirth was gone, and instead her face was solemn. "Even had I wanted to stop Gwaine from leaving, I would have dared not. Destiny would've found a way, perhaps a way more deadly or dangerous, to force Gwaine to Camelot. Fira had a destiny when greater than yours." She gestured to those gathered. "So, when she loses control like tonight, try to remember that so much more weighs on her shoulders than you can understand."

Her face softened as she saw their expressions fall in something akin to shame. "Do not fret. All will be better in the morning, you'll see. It is time for a night's sleep."

Leon agreed with her and turned to his fellows. "Tomorrow we set off for Adney. Go rest."


	39. Message in a Bottle

It was late that night when a knocking sounded lightly on Fira's door. Lorie had all but forced her to bed to calm down, but she couldn't sleep. She had two candles lit on her two bedside tables, casting a flickering light around the room.

Confused by the knock, she slid out of bed in her simple nightgown and pulled the door open a crack. She sighed when she saw who it was.

"Gwaine," she said flatly.

He flashed her a small smile. "Can I come in?"

She hesitated but with a nod, allowed him to enter. Fira climbed back into bed under the covers and he pulled the chair from the nearby desk so he could face her.

"What do you want?" Fira spoke quickly and with a harsh tone, more harsh than she'd intended.

He flinched ever so slightly at her tone. "I figured you'd want to know that we're going to make the journey Adney in the morning." He paused and looked at her closely. "And I had a question."

"What do you want to know?" Her face fell a little at the prospect. She didn't like questions.

Gwaine shrugged. He looked around the room before seeming to make up his mind. He faced her. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" She shrunk into the pillows, afraid of where this conversation was going.

"When you said you wanted to stay in Somerset." He watched as her eyes grew wide in fear. "Did you mean that?"

Fira pulled her knees to her chest under the covers. "Maybe? I don't know." She paused before continuing. "What do you guys want me to say?"

"We want you to come back to Camelot, of course!" Gwaine nearly shouted.

Fira felt tears stinging her eyes. Gwaine didn't understand, he _couldn't_ understand. And she told him as such.

"Then _make_ me understand." He leaned forward. "Make me, and Galahad, and Leon, make _all_ of us understand."

"The only ones who could ever understand are Merlin and Mordred." Fira's tears fell freely now. "To finally be in a place where I can be _me_ Gwaine. To be loved as a whole person."

Gwaine shook his head "You are cherished in Camelot for being _Fira._ Here they love you as Nyx."

"Aren't they one in the same?" She sniffled as more tears fell. "My entire life now is spent protecting Camelot, protecting you all. Fira was a girl who loved to make people smile with magic in the druid camps. Nyx is someone who spends their days worrying about a group of men who can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Gwaine glared at the ground. He said nothing, a rarity. Finally he lifted his head and nodded. "Do you wish this had never happened?" When he saw her confused look he clarified. "Do you wish you'd never met us?"

"No." There was no hesitation. "But I do grow weary of waiting for Arthur to lift the ban on magic. I am tired of hiding who I am, and now that I've seen how I _could_ live…"

Gwaine stood suddenly, a furious look on his face. Fira watched him in surprise. She wondered what was wrong with him.

"Gwaine?" Fira ventured.

He shook his head. "I hate this. I hate that fate gets to decide what you do with your life. My brothers, too. None of you chose this."

"It's alright," she shrugged with a tiny, sad smile, tears still lining her eyes. "At least I got to meet all of you."

Gwaine nodded. He shot her a smirk, trying desperately to lighten the mood. "True. And your life would be terrible without me." He winked at her as he approached the door.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It would."

Gwaine chewed on his lip for a moment as they exchanged a look. "Good night, Fira."

"Good night." She smiled at him and gave a tiny nod.

When he was gone, she blew out the candles at her bedside. She slept soundly that night, or for what was left of the night. Fira ended up waking with the sun and dressed in her riding tunic and chainmail to make Leon happy. Attaching her sword and dagger to get belt, she drew her hair back in a braid to keep it out of the way. Then she went to breakfast.

"You're late," Percival muttered as he stuffed his face with food.

Fira rolled her eyes. "Not by very much." She sat down at the table and ate her meal quickly, nonetheless.

"We will meet up with Tor and Morholt outside the city gates. From there we head South to the ocean," Leon told them. "We'll find a boat across when we get there."

"How many days until we reach the Sea," Elyan asked.

Leon sighed. "Two at least, according to Tor. I spoke with him this morning. He and Morholt are getting food for the journey at the moment."

"Then let's get going." Gwaine was eager to set off. "The sooner we reach the Isle of Adney, the better."

Leon agreed wholeheartedly. "If you are all done eating?"

The group all stood from the table. Fira found it odd that neither Morcades nor King Roland came to see them off, but soon she forgot about it as her adrenaline increased when the walked outside. The sun had risen not long before. Their horses stood ready for them, servants having tended to them at Leon's request. Aland looked particularly pleased to see Fira. All mounted quickly.

They went in pairs, Leon and Elyan in front, Gwaine and Percival behind them. Then Galahad and Fira, and finally followed by Gareth and Gaheris. At the very back rode a quiet Mordred. The awake townsfolk watched them pass in awe, wonder written across their faces. The Knights of Camelot wore their flowing red capes for the first time in weeks, Fira in her black variation.

With a wave, Tor and Morholt rode up to them, green capes billowing in the wind behind them. They fell in line with the Camelot travelers. Tor took up Elyan's spot beside Leon, while Morholt elected to ride beside the black knight and they began to chat quietly.

Tor led them across grassy fields. He explained that while many roads headed to the coast, none led to Adney. Fira didn't mind; she enjoyed the quiet of the open fields.

They stopped once for lunch and then again for dinner. The horses enjoyed the solace of these moments. It was during dinner that Fira found herself greeted by a familiar face.

A great falcon circled above them as they devoured dinner. Fira smiled. She excused herself from the campfire and stood some fifteen feet away. The falcon landed on her arm and squawked. Attached to its leg was a message.

 _Fira, I am deeply troubled by your message. Camelot has seen increased mercenary activity on its border with Essetir especially, at least according to Arthur. Morgana has been conspicuously absent, which I suppose does indeed bode ill for you. I wish there was more I could do than polish armor and write cryptic messages to you. But I cannot leave Arthur. My magic is needed here, as always. Take heart. I have faith in you, my friend._

 _\- Emrys_

She didn't notice that Leon was standing behind her. He hadn't meant to read the message, but he had. And now a million thoughts were racing through his head. All he'd meant to do was check to see if she was alright. She'd been standing in quiet contemplation for some time.

He knew that handwriting.

It was Merlin's.


	40. Revelations

_A/N: Chapter Forty. Thanks for anyone reading. Would appreciate a review to gauge what the reaction to this chapter is._

* * *

When Fira turned and found herself faced with Leon, she shrunk back. She could tell he had seen the note. How much, she wasn't sure. She cursed the fading light which was still enough to allow for reading, and she cursed herself. They stared at each other for a long time, warlock to knight. Fira felt more distant from Leon than she ever had as she realized he had figured it out. His silence was enough to tell her this.

"Merlin?" He looked like he'd been struck. His face was laced with hurt.

Fira felt tears in her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Leon frowned. "I don't know. The others deserve to know. Elyan, especially."

"That is not up to you," Fira hissed. "It isn't up to _me._ It's up to _him._ "

"No, Fira." Leon shook his head quickly. "No. We're Merlin's friends. But more importantly we're his allies. Elyan deserves to know."

As he turned to return to camp, Fira reached out and grabbed his arm. Her small hand gripped him tight. He looked at her in surprise.

"Be careful," Fira warned. "The more people who know that Merlin is Emrys, the more dangerous it will become for him. Morgana is searching for his true name."

As he nodded slowly, she let him go. The others hardly noticed the exchange because Gwaine was telling some foolish story around the campfire. But when Leon returned to the circle without Fira, face one of pensive thought, all grew quiet. Gwaine and Galahad both glanced over to where Fira stood sideways, watching Leon. When she met their eyes, she turned away and began to walk in the opposite direction. Her movements were sluggish. Gwaine and Galahad turned back to Leon in alarm.

"What's the matter?" Elyan asked eventually as Leon sat, staring into the fire and not speaking. "Where's Fira?"

"I cannot believe I didn't see it before now," Leon muttered, poking at the fire with a branch. "It's so obvious."

"What?" Gwaine started slowly. "What was obvious?"

"Emrys." Leon looked at him. "Merlin."

Mordred was among the most surprised. Gwaine and Galahad immediately looked wary, while Percival glanced to where Fira seemed be sitting cross-legged far from them. Elyan was still confused.

"Are you saying?" He paused. "What?"

"It's true." Leon looked from Gwaine to Elyan. "Merlin is Emrys."

Galahad immediately stood and rushed off to Fira's side. Gwaine merely looked from Elyan to Leon to the others who had fallen silent. Tor and Morholt seemed the most intrigued. Gareth and Gaheris didn't quite understand the gravity of the situation, and Mordred looked oddly calm, more curious and inquisitive than anything else.

"Are you telling me Merlin has magic," Elyan asked again. "And that he's been fooling us this entire time.

Percival shrugged. "Considering he'd be executed otherwise…"

"Merlin is Arthur's friend." Leon shook his head. "He's more a friend to him than Fira. He'd never be executed."

"Leon, it's for that very reason that Merlin says nothing," Gwaine snapped. "How do you think Arthur would react if he knew?"

"We have a duty to tell him," Leon pointed out, "A duty several of you have neglected."

Gwaine stood in furious rage. He subconsciously put a hand on the hilt of his sword and glared so ferociously that Leon stood and backed up an inch or two.

"I am protecting Camelot by not telling the King," Gwaine spat. "If Arthur were to find out, who knows _what_ he'd do."

"He didn't have Fira killed or exiled," Elyan protested, standing beside Leon.

Percival got up this time, hoping to calm them but ending up just standing next to Gwaine. "Fira was a dying, helpless sixteen year old girl who was almost raped by bandits." He shook his head. "Arthur won't see it the same with Merlin, his good friend and confidant who has been lying since the day they met."

"For good reason," Gwaine added, gesturing with his hand for emphasis. "Arthur is _wrong_ when it comes to magic. He's blinded by his upbringing."

Leon heaved a sigh as he contemplated what to do. It wasn't as if they could tell Arthur right then. He shook his head. "As the king's first Knight, I have a duty to tell him about this."

Gwaine drew his sword, surprising everyone. "You will not."

"Put the sword down, _Sir_ Gwaine," Leon warned, his voice tight.

No one noticed Galahad return with Fira beside him. Her face was wet, and she looked worn beyond her seventeen years.

"Don't, Gwaine," Fira murmured in defeat. Her head hung low. "Don't let this break the knights apart."

Gwaine glanced at her, his sword still out and pointed at Leon. His face was laced with anger and in the light of the fire he looked almost menacing.

"This is my fault, really," she added in despair. "Put the sword down."

Gwaine scrunched his face, but after glancing at Leon he did as she asked. Fira nodded and looked at Leon and Elyan.

"I beg of you, give Merlin a chance to tell Arthur himself once we return. Let me speak to him."

She looked like a child begging, and it broke Galahad's heart as he watched her. He noted that Mordred had watched the entire thing intently, as if gauging the knights' loyalties. It put him on edge, as everything about the fallen druid did. Tor, Morholt, Gaheris, and Gareth had snuck off to hunt and were nowhere to be seen.

Leon watched Fira carefully when she sunk down as though a heavy weight was on her shoulders. She sat beside the fire, head in hands, crying silently.

He exhaled. "Very well. Merlin will have a week to tell Arthur. After that, I must tell the King."

Gwaine glared at the ground but nodded. He regretted drawing his blade on his brother in arms, but in protection of Merlin he would do anything. Merlin, his first and greatest friend, had his loyalty even more than the king he loved as a brother.

"Can you tell us about Merlin and what he's done," Elyan asked quietly after about half an hour of silence in which they'd tried to sleep. The others had returned some time ago, and Gareth and Gaheris slept soundly.

Fira smiled but in the dark none saw. "He's done more than anyone would suspect. He's saved all of us countless times. He doesn't just have magic, he _is_ magic."

"Is that how he survived the touch of the Dorocha?" Leon wondered this aloud.

"Yes," Fira nodded. "He has told me of those days."

"Lancelot knew, didn't he?" Elyan asked this quietly as he lay on his back beside the fire.

They all grew quiet as their fallen brother was brought up. Fira had never met the man, but had heard much about him from Merlin.

"Indeed he did," she revealed. "On the Isle of the Blessed, Lancelot took advantage of Merlin conversing with the Cailleach to sacrifice himself." She paused as they took that in before speaking even more quietly. "I believe that is Merlin's biggest regret."

"I cannot believe that Emrys helped nurse me to health," Morholt murmured as the pause drew on. "What an honor."

They all glanced over at the two knights of Somerset. Tor was nodding alongside his brother-knight. Galahad made sure to locate Mordred who was sitting quietly on watch, back to him.

Fira chuckled a little at Morholt's comment. "I felt much the same when it registered that Emrys had rescued me from bandits."

"How did you find out?" Leon asked her.

She shrugged from her spot lying down. "I knew when he touched my skin. Our magic… there was some kind of reaction. I just knew his identity."

"Gwaine?" Leon prompted. "When did Merlin tell you."

The Knight gave a small laugh. "He didn't tell me. He tells no one. I figured it out when we went to rescue Gaius from the kidnapping. Told him I knew not long after we found Fira."

Galahad and Percival went on to explain how they'd figured it out. As Tor and Morholt slowly drifted off to sleep, Mordred spoke up for the first time in a long while.

"I knew long before any of you." He sighed. "I knew from the time when I was twelve."

"You knew?" Fira propped herself up on her arm and looked at his back. "Oh from when he helped you escape!"

 _Helped?_ Mordred thought. _You mean tried to have me killed._

But instead he nodded. "Yes."

With this they all quieted and began to drift off one at a time. Mordred and Leon took first watch. Before long the others were out, and the two watchers fell into a silent vigil.


	41. Rocks and Shoals

_A/N: Thank you Agent Ruby Red for your review! I firmly believe Gwaine would do anything but kill Arthur for Merlin. Also, cool little tidbit. If you want to know end game where this series of fanfics is going (I have at least one other planned which will technically be the third), listen to New World Coming by Disa._

* * *

The atmosphere remained tense in the morning. Gwaine, still reeling from the night before, said little. Leon, who could be as stubborn as Gwaine and refused to apologize, still wished he would speak, wished he would tell some foolish story of his. Fira's downcast face was drawn tight in tense contemplation.

"We should head out. Hopefully we'll reach the coast this evening." Tor was snuffing out the fire as he spoke. He turned to their resident warlock. "Have you ever seen the ocean, Fira?"

"No," she said, shaking her head in denial. "Though I do wish it."

Morholt smiled at her. "Truly it is a sight to behold. Endless water, as far as the eye can see."

"Come, Tor is right." Leon mounted Hengist, his steed.

The whole group followed his example. Within minutes they were off and cantering South. Leon and Gwaine rode a bit further ahead, whispering animatedly about something or other. Behind those two went the rest of the group, riding mostly in silence. Fira's face betrayed how unnerved she was.

It was around lunchtime when Fira heard it. It was like a bee buzzing in her ear. Instantly she was awake, jolted out of her daydream slumber by whispers.

She shouted as loud as she could. "Mercenaries!"

Indeed, they heard a large number of horses closing in fast. Fira whipped her head around and found they were coming from behind. Gwaine shouted. She turned quickly and found more coming towards them from his end.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. As the knights readied their swords, Fira did something most considered stupid, but she had a plan. The warlock dismounted from Aland, instructing him to run for safety. She centered herself, physically and mentally.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. She closed her eyes as the sounds of screaming men reached her ears. She let her magic feel the terrain. It was flat grassland.

Her eyes flashed open and she shot a spike of ice at the first mercenary to draw near. She didn't think about the knights; her best bet at protecting them was to kill as many of the Menace as possible.

The gurgling scream of the man she hit was but whitenoise. She glimpsed Gwaine cut off a man's head, and she saw Gaheris shoot a horse out from under another with his crossbow.

A flash of her eyes and three mercenaries flew from their steeds, breaking their necks on impact. She chanted a spell and a ball of flames hit another. Suddenly she was set upon by a group of them. Fira put up a ward to stop their swords.

As her ward held, she closed her eyes, calming her mind. The men were trying to break through the barrier. Closer and closer. Her eyes still closed, Fira breathed an incantation.

"Edwylm hring bælegsa."

Finally broken, the ward dissipated. The mercenaries found her standing absolutely still, eyes still closed. But when one swung, she opened her eyes and released the spell.

A massive wave of scarlet flames spread from her body like a ripple in water as she threw her hands out and her irises flashed gold. It caught the men unawares, killing several instantly and burning many others. Their shrieks sounded loud enough to catch the knights' attention.

Fira panted as the spell ended. Though practice of the past year had allowed her to learn to cope with the use of great amounts of magic, it still exhausted her. She turned to the left and used her magic to unhorse two more men, allowing Galahad the chance to say them as he sped by.

The battle raged on for several more minutes. Gaheris and Tor chased down the few that fled. Fira collapsed to her knees, one hand on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. When Galahad approached her she batted him away.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Anyone injured?"

Galahad looked around. He didn't see anyone particularly in pain. "I don't think so."

"Good." She pulled herself to her feet slowly as the knights of the round table approached her.

Leon nodded at her, an eyebrow raised. "You've been practicing."

She smirked. "A lot of mental discipline, really. And I've learned to think big. According to Emrys- Merlin," She halted for a moment. "According to Merlin, I'm placing my own constraints on my magic. Which he of course does all the time. But while I'm here, I might as well stretch and see. He told me that the only time he ever let go was when he killed Nimueh."

Gaheris and Tor came riding back towards them, leading Aland. Fira grinned and called to her horse. The palomino came charging and neighing. Fira pet him in the flank.

"We should keep moving," Morholt urged them. "More mercenaries likely stand between us and Adney."

"If everyone is okay, we should get moving now," Leon agreed.

Everyone checked themselves over. Gwaine had been sitting in the grass. He had taken his boot off, trying to shake a rock free. Now Leon walked over and offered an arm to help him up. Gwaine took it and nodded his thanks.

"Let's go," Leon said as he mounted his horse.

The others quickly followed. They rode with a renewed sense of urgency. They wanted to reach the coast by evening. It was imperative. Fortunately, the ride was quiet for the rest of the day. They made good time and soon found themselves riding up an incline. Tor and Morholt whispered together before the latter called out.

"Fira," he said quickly. "You wanted to see the ocean?"

Her heart beat quickly in her chest, a pounding which she could hear deep in her ears. Immediately she spurred Aland into a gallop. He sped up the incline, breaking past Leon and Gwaine with such fury that Gringolet reared up in confusion. Aland took her across the grass until she reached the top. What she saw stunned her into silence.

Without speaking, she slid off her horse and knelt in the grass, looking out over the edge of the small cliff they perched on. Before her, deep blue water stretched for miles on end, all the way to the horizon. The sun was setting, kissing the horizon line and splashing purples, pinks, and oranges all throughout the sky. The ebbing and flowing crash of waves resounded like music, and nearby the cawing of many birds rung in her ears.

Gwaine and Leon reached the edge next. Leon sat upon his horse as shocked as the warlock, but Gwaine had a smile full of happy memories on his face. Soon the others joined them, each expressing varying degrees of awe. Directly below them lay a beach. It was composed mostly of rocks, but several spots had sand enough to be comfortable for the night. Tor and Morholt guided them away from the edge and down into the coast.

"Where are we going to find a boat?" Elyan asked Tor as they began setting up for the evening in a sandy spot.

Tor gestured to Morholt.

"I come from a village west of here, not too far but far enough we cannot make it tonight. It's a fishing village." Morholt spoke as he constructed a fire out of deadwood. "I know several people who can lend us transportation to the Isle of Adney."

They others felt satisfied with the answer. When Morholt finished placing the wood together, Fira lit it with a spell. In the flames she felt, or perhaps even saw, a pair of red eyes. It was like the stag had shown her. Instantly she was on edge.

As she tried to distract herself, she noted that Gwaine and Leon were speaking again. It made her happy to see this. She watched them.

Gwaine sat with a bottle of mead in hand, taking a drink every so often. Between drinks, he was telling the company some kind of story about how he and Lorie had camped on the beach one night. Fira noted that Gareth was particularly enthralled by his brother's story. This didn't exactly surprise her; the youngest of Morcades' sons absolutely hero worshipped the eldest.

Fira stood and quietly wandered off. Her feet took her to an area along the beach not far from camp. Finally here was a sandy spot at the water's edge. The warlock took off her boots and socks, rolled up her pants, and stepped into the water. The waves tickled, and it stung at first, the cold taking a good minute to adjust to. But she remained. She persisted. Soon, she adjusted.

Visions, daydreams perhaps, began filling her mind, flashbacks to the stag's knowledge. Camelot in flames was the strongest. She felt, she knew that Camelot stayed in grave danger as long as the Emerald Lady and Green Knight remained alive.

The moon now rose in the sky, and the first stars twinkled in the night. Fira withdrew from the waves and dried her feet with her socks before slipping them and her boots back on. She slowly wandered back to camp. Once there she found Gwaine and Percival on guard.

"Are you ready?" Fira whispered to them, drawing closer. "For tomorrow?"

"Why, you scared?" Gwaine joked.

Her face fell. "Of course I'm scared." Fira sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She sat on a large boulder. "You should be too. If Morgana is here, we will probably all die."

They fell silent. Neither knight had an answer for her. Of course they were nervous. Percival knew he at least was nervous before every battle. It's what kept him on his toes and alive.

"You've killed sorcerers before," Percival reminded her. "Let's hope Morgana _isn't_ there so you can deal with the Emerald Lady."

She agreed.


	42. The Arrival

The sunrise, coming in from behind the beach, splashed light across the waves in mesmerizing patterns. Fira blinked as she sat up, the first one awake besides the two on watch. She stood and stretched her arms, walking past Elyan and Leon so she could reach the beach. She stepped carefully on the large rocks, making sure not to hurt herself. A small cut on the pad of her foot didn't sound appealing. She didn't notice the footsteps behind her as she stared out across the water, listening intently to the rhythmic waves.

"You doing alright?" Elyan asked, standing beside her and watching the ocean with her.

Fira let a small smile form, but didn't face Elyan. Her voice was happier than perhaps she meant when she finally spoke, "Yeah." She paused and then spoke with less enthusiasm. "Yeah I'm fine."

Elyan gave a short, quiet laugh. "Right. You know you're too much like Gwaine."

"You take that back," she laughed, spinning to look at the knight beside her. "I take offense."

Elyan rolled his eyes as he watched the waves. "What I meant was, you use that word far too often."

She looked confused. "What word?"

"Fine." Elyan turned to her for a moment before glancing at the sea once more. "You and Gwaine. It's no secret to any of us that Gwaine has a troubled past. His drinking and light sleep is enough for that. But we never talk about it." He paused and then turned to look at her fully. "Unlike Gwaine, with whom we have no idea what happened, we've been around you enough the past year to see _your_ horrors."

"I'm fine," she objected. "Really."

With a knowing look, Elyan shook his head. "You can keep using that word, but I don't think it means what you _think_ it means. Or else you're lying."

Fira took a deep breath and bit her lip as she turned to the water. "Listen, Elyan. I'm as fine as I can be the morning before going into battle with perhaps the most powerful sorceress in all of Britannia." She leaned down and picked up a small stone that had been pushed between her bare feet by the waves. When she stood back up she smoothed it over in her palm. "It is my destiny to protect the Knights of the Round Table. If I die doing that today, at least I will die happy."

Elyan placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "You aren't going to die. But… if you do, know that you will not be forgotten."

Fira gave a half smile and together they made their way back to the campsite, away from the water's edge. Leon was just rousing the others. Fira sat down and slipped on her socks and boots.

After breakfast, they began the journey to the coastal town Morholt was from. They galloped along the grass coastline, giving the horses periodic breaks. Gwaine spent the day telling the group about the one time he swam to a tiny island not far from their location with Lorie. He stressed that he had beaten her of course.

Fira appreciated the storytelling that day. It gave her an excuse not to talk. She ended up next to Mordred at the very back. He watched her carefully, studying the contemplative expression on her face. Occasionally he would steal a glance at Galahad not far in front of him. The knight seemed to be enjoying the tales that Gwaine regaled them with. Mordred, while he generally got the impression that Gwaine talked too much, was certainly glad that meant _he_ didn't have to.

By noon they saw wooden watch towers. Morholt's face was bright, and quickly he urged the horse he rode onward. But his face fell in alarm when he realized there were no guards at the village gates between the towers.

He gave a cry and galloped into the town. His face, stricken with grief, betrayed how agonizing the ride was. For he rode in through a trail of bodies. Tor quickly sped up to him upon hearing his shout of horror. When the others finally reached the scene, they remain silent in respect. They found Morholt kneeling on the dirt, surrounded by blood and gripping a young woman's head in his arms. Tears flowed down his cheeks freely, and his face was flushed.

Tor walked back towards then as they dismounted and surveyed the scene around them. Bodies were everywhere, bodies of townsfolk, and no mercenaries to be seen. Leon told his crew to split up and look for survivors.

"That's his sister, Alodia." Tor sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She was his best friend."

Leon nodded. "It's always hard to lose a family member. Bonds of blood can be stronger than anything else."

"Very true," Tor agreed.

Suddenly they were ripped from their quiet conversation by Elyan's shout. "Found one!"

The group, minus Morholt, converged together at Elyan's position. He sat clutching another young woman, her side bleeding profusely. Fira pushed the knights away and knelt down next to her immediately.

"Get me the medicine bag!" Fira barked orders as Gareth took of his cloak and handed it to her for bandages. She turned to the woman and spoke with a smile. "I'm Fira. I'm a physician's assistant. I'm here to help."

The woman gave a tiny nod, but Fira could see blood was already pooling in her mouth. Slowly she spoke, sputtering blood. "The Green Knight! The Emerald Lady!"

The knights exchanged worried looks as Galahad sprinted back from the horses with the bag of supplies. Fira took it and dug around for a needle and thread.

But the woman was too far gone. She was dead before Fira had found the medical instruments. Fira shook her head. She stood back, hands covered in blood. Galahad grabbed her in a hug as she tried to wipe the blood off her skin. Fira barely registered Galahad running a hand through her hair and cradling her against his chest. If she hadn't been worried enough that morning and the night before, seeing the woman bleed out in her arms certainly sealed her fears.

"There was nothing you could've done," Leon said quietly as he walked past them.

Gareth covered the woman with his blood stained cloak after shutting her eyes. Together the group moved towards where Morholt was still kneeling with his dead sister. The knights' hearts went out to the former knight of Somerset.

"We need to end this," Gwaine growled low, his voice laced with fury like arsenic.

"You can see Adney from the ports," Tor said quietly. "It isn't far."

"We can't just leave them," Morholt objected from the ground, face wet with tears. "They deserve a proper burial."

Leon nodded. He looked from the Somerseton knights to Gwaine. "Can you sail?"

"Yeah," Gwaine nodded. "I know the basics. Enough to keep us afloat."

"The two of you stay," Leon told Tor and Morholt. "Take care of your countrymen. This is our fight, not yours."

Tor nodded at Leon in appreciation. He held out his arm and Leon gripped it in farewell. They shared a look of mutual respect.

"Come on." Leon turned to the others. "Let's go."

Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Galahad, Mordred, Gaheris and Gareth followed Leon through the corpse-riddled town. Tor pointed them towards the docks. Fira followed more slowly, dreading what they would find.

And they found it. There in the shallows stood many ships, and one of those was a fishing boat big enough for the group. A little snug, perhaps, but it fit. And as she looked at the ocean, looming not particularly far from sea, lay an island.

"The Isle of Adney," Percival said quietly.

Gwaine smirked and strutted down to the dock. "Come on. As long as I don't kill you with my sailing, we'll all be fine!"

With varying degrees of eyerolls and huffs, the company followed Gwaine into the boat. He asked if anyone else was familiar with boats. There was a quiet pause.

"I know how to row," Elyan finally muttered. "That's about it."

"Good." Gwaine nodded, handing Elyan two oars. "Sit in the back and row with me. I'll be in the front."

They piled in. The sun was going down as they set out across the waves. Gaheris kept his crossbow out just in case. Fira was on high alert with a spell in her mind, and Galahad was straining his senses.

It was slow going, and tough until they got past the breaking waves. From there it went smoothly, and the sun had completely disappeared as they reached the Isle's edge. Fira hadn't heard any whispers as of yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

Gwaine leapt out as they hit the shore and dragged the boat in the last few feet. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she knew _she_ was there. Somehow the presence felt familiar. The Emerald Lady was nearby.

"You ready?" Leon asked Fira quietly as she stood against the rocky cliff behind the boat.

She nodded in trepidation. "Yes, I think so. I have to be."

Galahad and Gwaine both looked up at the same time. Galahad, drawn to the sky by his magic sense, and Gwaine by the sound of the enemy.

"Wyvern," Gwaine muttered darkly. "Why does it always have to be wyvern?"


	43. Isle of Adney

_A/N: So I totally wrote the first half of this chapter to the song Wonder Woman's Wrath from the Wonder Woman OST. Great battle music._

* * *

The knights circled around Gareth, Gaheris and Fira as the beasts called out far above. Gaheris's crossbow remained trained on one and as it flew down, he released a bolt. Fira used her magic to make it a flaming bolt. The wyvern screeched and fell out of the sky. It hit the water with a thud.

"We need to move," Leon shouted. "Everyone this way. I saw stairs!"

The group ran, heads down, after Sir Leon. Fira's heart beat in her chest as the screeches of the draconic beasts rang in her ears. She turned and threw a fireball up at one that got a little too close for comfort. Soon enough they reached the crumbling stairs and Leon ordered Gwaine to lead them up.

"What about you?" Gwaine argued quickly.

Leon rolled his eyes. He immediately barked back. "I'll be right behind. Get them all up there in one piece or so help me God, I will kill you myself."

"I bet you would try." With a smirk, Gwaine nodded. "Too bad you'd lose."

Leon snorted with laughter. "Go."

Gwaine charged up the stairs, sword in hand and ready for anything. Percival went behind him, Gaheris and Gareth following. Finally Mordred and Elyan tried to push Fira in front but she forced them to go. Leon physically made Fira move up the stairs in front of him as he dodged a wyvern. She turned and shot it with a fireball while Leon downed it by slicing the left wing. Suddenly Fira screamed.

"Mercenaries!"

But it was a little late. As soon as Gwaine had reached the top of the stairs, a fair number of mercenaries attacked him. He stabbed the first through the gut and then spun, catching another in the leg. Percival was right behind. With a swing of his sword, he managed to decapitate a third. By the time Fira and Leon reached the top, all hell had broken loose.

They were stood on a relatively small platform of stone. On the left side was a door. Fira left the knights to deal with the Emerald Lady's forces while she herself focused on getting the postern door open. It was their only hope.

She began chanting in the old religion, before finally she shouted, "Edwylm!"

A whirling fireball the size of a pumpkin flew from her hands to the door. The force rocked the hinges but didn't do much else. She sighed and looked around. Vines of all sorts grew around them.

 _There's an idea,_ she decided mentally.

She closed her eyes and reached out with her hands into the air towards the vines. "Wínbéamas cymst ond ásmorest!"

When she opened her eyes, the vines moved and began to strangle the door, grabbing and wrapping themselves around it. By now the knights had very few enemies left. Some continued to flood in, but Leon, Mordred, and Galahad were bottlenecking the entry point.

"Gwaine, Percival!" Fira shouted for her friends. "Come here!"

They turned and saw what she was doing. Gwaine took hold of the rope of vines, and Percival soon joined him. Adding her magic, the three began to heave the door off it's hinges. Fira managed to unbolt the hinges and the men pulled the cast iron door away.

"Follow me," Gwaine told them. He turned to the others and shouted back. "Let's go!"

Gwaine stabbed the first man in his way clean through the stomach so far, it impaled the second man as well. He stepped back and heaved out his sword with a such a swing that Fira had to duck to avoid the blade. Elyan took over for Galahad alongside Leon in the back, as Galahad's arm was now bleeding quite a bit from a slash he received.

They navigated the hallways smoothly. Gwaine and Percival, ever in front, worked in tandem. When one took on more than he could chew, the other stepped in. They decided to keep heading upwards in the crumbling, ruined castle.

Fira could sense the Emerald Lady. They continued to get closer with every step up. At one point Percival's arm got caught by a sword, and Gaheris stopped up beside his brother. Gwaine looked at him in surprise for a moment before nodding. Mordred fought alongside Gareth and the injured Galahad, covering for both. Gareth knew swordplay, but Gwaine had placed him in the center for a reason. Gwaine, quite fond of his youngest brother, needed him to be safe.

After ten minutes of hallway fights, Fira blasted open a set of big wooden doors. She went and pushed herself in front of Gwaine and Gaheris despite their incredibly vocal objections. What she found made her freeze.

"We meet again." The Green Knight stood before them, axe on his back and sword in hand. "The Ladies told me it would happen."

"Get out of our way," Fira snarled, drawing her sword since she knew her magic would do nothing.

Gwaine and Gaheris stepped to her right, Leon and Elyan to her left. Mordred stood behind Fira, Galahad struggling beside him. At the rear, Percival and Gareth fought off the mercenaries.

The Green Knight laughed, and suddenly Fira's face blanched in horror. She recognized that laugh. She could tell a few others knew it too.

"King Roland?" She stepped forward.

The Green Knight brought his green sword up and readied it. With a flash of golden eyes, he shut the doors behind Percival and Gareth. They came off their hinges and crashed together. Escape would not come from there.

The Green Knight stepped up and took off his helm. Indeed beneath the steel armor was the face of King Roland Bertilak.

"Welcome to your tomb," he said in a low voice before swinging at Fira ferociously.

She held up her small sword to block the massive attack but Gwaine shoved her out of the way and caught it himself. It sunk him down almost to his knees. Fira skittered away, feeling entirely helpless. Percival ran forward and distracted the Knight long enough to give Gwaine a chance to recover. Mordred and Galahad focused on keep Fira safe. The latter found this strange, and was wondering if he was merely trying to avoid the fight. Gareth hung back with Fira.

Gaheris circled with Leon and Elyan behind the Knight. The five men kept the Green Knight busy, but he had other tricks up his sleeves.

"Hleap on bæc," the Knight hissed, sending Gwaine and Percival flying back against the stone wall.

They remained where they fell. Leon, Elyan, Gaheris, and Gareth now fought the beast they'd known as King Roland. Leon slammed his sword down on the Green Knight's own, sending a rousing clang throughout the entire former throne room.

Fira ran over to Gwaine and Percival. She tried to wake them, eventually succeeding though they were completely out of it. Percival was bleeding from the back of his head, and Fira rolled him over so she could get a closer look.

"Hairline break," she muttered. It was small enough that she figured she could use magic to repair it. But it would take some time.

Galahad and Mordred stood side by side, swords in hand, defending the injured and the healer. Galahad's arm had been roughly patched up, bound with bandages and enchanted to resist infection. But it hurt like hell, so that Galahad hadn't noticed one very important thing. Mordred had taken Fira's enchanted dagger.

When he did see, he turned and pointed his own sword at him. "Drop it!"

Mordred looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious! It's the only thing that will possibly do damage to him, and she isn't using it!"

Galahad glared but knew he was correct. They were jolted back to the fight when Gareth and Gaheris flew into the walls much like Gwaine and Percival. Leon and Elyan stood alone against the Green Knight.

Suddenly Fira stood, her face plastered with fury. She faced the wall but as she stood, a side door opened and in walked the being, the presence she now understood.

Fira spun around and shielded herself against a blast of fire. "Morcades!"

The older woman nodded at her with a small smile. As the two women faced each other, Leon managed to land a blow on the Green Knight. The Knight glared at Leon, pushing him against the wall with Elyan.

"How?" Fira paused. "Why?"

"My Knight is already dead, Nyx," Morcades explained, circling the room. "You cannot kill that which is already dead."

Fira glared at her, pure rage in her eyes. "King Roland?"

"Oh I never loved him." Morcades laughed. "I married him for power, to gain access to Somerset's elite. I enchanted him to me not long after our marriage. A necromantic ritual."

Fira threw her hand out and sent ice shards flying at Morcades, but the experienced sorceress blocked them with ease.

The Green Knight was now attacking Mordred and Galahad. But Fira could do nothing for them, nor the dazed knights on the floor of the castle. She didn't noticed Gwaine was missing either.

"And Gwaine? And Gaheris? And Gareth?" Fira spat at Morcades. "You never cared for them either."

Morcades shook her head. "Of course I care for them! Blood ties are stronger than anything else." She paused. "Gwaine?"

The man in question stood behind Fira, face covered in disgust and hurt. Behind him, Gareth and Gaheris were struggling to their feet. Their faces mirrored their elder brother's.

Fira stepped to the side as Gwaine drew his sword. He stepped up and spoke quietly. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Years ago, my sister, my baby sister, married Uther Pendragon." Morcades spat the name of the dead king. "He used magic to sacrifice my sister for an heir. Arthur is his progeny."

"So what, you decide to kill Arthur as punishment? And get half the land killed along the way?" Gwaine waved his sword in the air. "Why?"

It remained silent for a few moments before a new woman's voice sounded.

"I needed an army."

Fira looked at the newcomer in horror. She was just like Fira had seen in her dreams. Beautiful, hauntingly so. Her eyes light green and her dress black. Her hair was messy but it suited her.

" _Lady_ Morgana," Gwaine spat and turned to his mother. "You teamed up with her?"


	44. Heartbreak

_A/N: Part Two for today. I needed to get this uploaded, so make sure 100% that you read last chapter before going forward with this one. Do yourself a favor and do what I say in this instance!_

* * *

"Sic your dog on them," Morgana seethed. "I will put an end to Camelot's knights once and for all."

"I hope you die a painful death," Gaheris growled at Morcades. "You are no longer my mother.

"Nor mine!" Gareth spoke firmly, tears in his eyes.

"Gwaine?" Morcades spoke quietly.

In response the knight of Camelot held his sword up, ready to fight. Fira circled back to protect them from both sorceresses.

"Kill them!" Morgana screamed in anger. "I want to see them suffer."

Morcades hesitated, unsure of what to do. She hated the rest of them, the girl included. But her sons were hers. The blood in their veins bound them together.

"Fine," Morgana smirked. "I'll do it myself."

She stepped forward but Morcades shook her head. "You will _not_ harm my sons."

The Green Knight turned and swung his sword at Morgana. She growled in anger and grabbed Leon's sword off the ground. With a fierce swing, she caught Morcades in the stomach.

Morgana smiled. "Then you will die alongside them."

The Green Knight began to glow as Morcades slid from the sword to the ground. Gwaine screamed in anger. For despite his new understanding of how evil his mother was, Morcades had raised him. She had loved him.

Morgana laughed. "Oh, _Sir_ _Gwaine_."

Fira looked back and found that Mordred was standing behind her with her dagger. Morgana met his eyes and smiled. Galahad, awake too, saw it and knew his fears had been realized.

"Come here, Mordred." Morgana smiled. "You did well! Bringing them here."

The other knights now sat or stood, dazed but awake, and growled as Mordred walked forward and stood beside Morgana. Fira looked shocked.

"What have you learned, my friend?" Morgana asked him.

Mordred looked at the knights, and then his eyes lingered on Fira. "I've learned one thing."

He drew Fira's blessed dagger up and looked at it. Then with a quick movement, he thrust it into Morgan's stomach. "I learned that such hatred as yours can never triumph. And I hope that one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart."

Morgana screamed and fell to her knees. "You traitor!" She tried to stop the bleeding. "You cannot kill me! Only weapons forged in a dragon's breath can do that."

Mordred smiled and knelt beside her, the dagger still lodged in her stomach. "Don't worry Morgana, this is not such a dagger. But it was blessed by the Lake of Avalon, and those waters are powerful." He drew out the dagger. "This will cause you much pain. Too much for you to recover from quickly."

Morgana's lip twitched in fury and she panted in pain. "You will regret this, Mordred. You will regret this."

In a whirlwind, she used her magic to leave Adney. Everyone stood in shock, but Gwaine and his brothers quickly recovered. The Green Knight, now fading quickly, stood to the side.

"Mum," Gwaine said pleadingly, sliding to his knees beside her head. "Mum please."

Morcades was crying. "My boys. My one gift to this world." She reached up and touched their cheeks. Her smile remained one of sadness. "So good. So pure."

"Mum, no," Gareth begged, grabbing his mother's hand. "No, you can't die."

"Gwaine," Morcades began, blinking to try to stay awake. "Gwaine promise me."

"Anything," he said, tears filling his eyes.

Morcades took a deep breath. "Promise me you will keep your brothers safe!" She winced in pain as her wound continued to bleed profusely. "Keep them safe."

Gwaine nodded, mouth pursed as he tried to keep the tears away. "Always."

With that, Morcades died in the arms of her sons, the Green Knight gone completely too. Her emerald dress was stained red with blood. Fira helped Elyan to his feet, but Leon already stood beside Gwaine. The other knight's hands were covered in blood. Leon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," he murmured. "We need to go."

Gwaine stood in silence, unmoving. Percival came up next, still slightly dizzy from the head wound he'd incurred. But he wanted to be there for his friend. The other two sons stood side by side, staring down at Morcades' body in shock.

"We need to go," Mordred urged. "We need to get off this island!"

Leon knew he was right. He grabbed Gareth and Gaheris, pushing them towards the door where Mordred stood. Percival took Gwaine by the shoulder and gently herded him towards the door. He took one look back at his dead mother before marching on.

Fira and Galahad went last. She picked her sword up off the ground and wiped Morgana's blood off. Together they followed the other knights. No one spoke as they navigated the halls down to the ocean. They ran into but a few mercenaries. Leon and Elyan dispatched them easily.

As their feet hit the sand and rocks of the beach, the company searched for their boat. Gwaine stumbled forward, still somewhat dizzy from his crash against the wall, and the events that followed.

Eventually they reached the boat in the dark, Fira using her magic to illuminate their way. Gwaine got in quickly and took the oars.

"Come on," Gwaine grunted.

They all climbed in and slowly the boat moved from the shore back to the mainland. The rhythmic paddling almost rocked Fira to sleep, along with the lack of talking. She couldn't see Gwaine's face, only his silhouette in the dark. He sat facing the far shore instead of the rest of them like he had done on the way there.

As they reached the port, Gwaine attached the boat and helped Fira out. After that, he walked away to find his horse. No one spoke until they reached the center of town. There were no corpses to be found, and they caught sight of Tor and Morholt drinking mead outside the inn.

"So you won?" Tor smiled, lifting his drink in cheers.

Leon nodded. "The Emerald Lady and the Green Knight are gone. But…"

As he trailed off, they saw Gwaine striding towards the horses. He undid his pack and slung it over his back. Fira stood by Leon and Percival, her heart breaking as she saw the man head back to the docks. Tor and Morholt looked at them in confusion. As Leon sat and began to relate the tale, Fira wandered away.

She found Gwaine sitting on his own at the end of a dock, dangling his legs over the water and drinking a bottle of alcohol. Fira didn't say anything. She sat down next to him. Holding out her hand, Gwaine looked at her and he nodded in what seemed like approval.

Moments later a bottle of ale was in her hand and she took a sip. It tasted horrible. But tonight, she needed it.


	45. Drinks

Percival found them not long after. He saw their silhouettes in the dark and approached quietly. Gwaine sat in the middle, Fira beside him. Percival saw that, to his surprise, she was drinking a bottle of ale. He slipped down on Gwaine's other side. He had brought his own stash of alcohol from the inn.

Gwaine cried, but neither of his companions noticed. His face, wet with tears, never glanced their way. His _heart_ hurt; his chest felt like it was on fire. But at least he wasn't alone.

Half an hour later he finally spoke. His voice croaked from underuse. "Where are my brothers?"

Percival replied quietly. "They went to sleep when we got back."

"Good." He nodded, sniffing back tears. He straightened himself up. "Well, better get back to camp before people start wondering." He sent Percival a wink and helped Fira up with a bow. "Come on!"

They knew it was an act. A well groomed, practiced act. Neither Percival nor Fira fell for it this time.

"Gwaine you don't need to go back now," Fira told him softly.

"I like the beach," Percival agreed.

Gwaine's forced smile dropped but a little. "Oh come now. No use in making stuff up for my benefit. I'm fine."

Fira rolled her eyes. "I agree with Percival. I like the beach. And _you_ are not fine."

"I'm fine, seriously." Gwaine's face fell. He walked away down the stoney beach, drinking.

Fira exchanged a solemn, pointed look with Percival. They watched their friend meander around, obviously done with human interaction. She sighed and spoke quietly.

"Go back to camp." Fira crossed her arms and put on her no nonsense face. "You were injured today and need rest. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

Percival looked ready to object but a yawn stopped any further complaints. "If you need help with him…" He trailed off.

"I promise I'll wake you." She smiled at the much taller man. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Percival hesitated before nodding to her. "Don't get hurt."

"Hurt?" She looked at him in both surprise and alarm. "Gwaine wouldn't hurt me."

"You've never seen him actually drunk," Percival reminded her. "But, you're probably right."

Fira nodded. "I know I'm right."

Percival shrugged and left her to watch Gwaine. She stood on the dock, taking drinks every so often of the disgusting ale she held in her hands. She felt at such a loss. What could she say to him?

As she watched him from her spot on the dock, Fira observed his features. His head was hung low, the bottle of alcohol in his hand by his side sloshing with each step. Fira sat and dangled her legs off the side. A wooden beam came to her chest height and then another above her head. She rested on the middle one. With a sigh, she put her chin on her arms.

Gwaine must've felt her staring because he turned moments later. He walked back to her. The expression on his face, full of defeat, scared her more than anything yet. Gwaine _never_ looked defeated. Nothing could stop the exuberant knight.

"You need sleep, Gwaine." Fira heaved a heavy sigh.

His lips pursed, twitching in anger. "I need Morgana dead."

"I know." She agreed. After a pause she spoke more quietly and with a slower pace. "I _know_."

Gwaine looked at her. He knew that she understood. The torturous nightmares Morgana and her minions had put Fira through would be enough to make anyone crave vengeance. But Gwaine felt that craving more than most.

" _Sing for it."_

He'd had no other choice but to do so. He'd had to keep Gaius and Elyan alive. They were his friends. He'd never really had friends before Camelot.

" _You're a knight of Camelot. You'll be fine."_

Physically, yes, he was fine. A few cracked ribs, a tiny bit of internal bleeding, numerous lacerations. But deep inside, a hatred grew. He hadn't known Morgana when she was "good" and he was glad. Leon used to sympathize with her, Gwaine knew. But to him, Morgana was evil. And evil people were enemies. It was quite simple really.

He _hated_ Morgana. His mother's death at her hands only solidified that. The witch was going to pay, one way or another, and he intended to be a part of that.

"Gwaine?" Fira asked quietly from where she sat on the dock, leaning against the half rail.

He grinned and pointed at his friend. "Just you watch. Someday I'll kill her." He took a large drink.

Fira sighed but forced a smile on her face. "I plan to be a big part of that."

"Let's get back. You need to sleep," Gwaine ordered, hoping she would accept his excuse for returning. "You look dead on your feet."

She knew Gwaine was trying not to look weak. And, truth be told, she _was_ exhausted. The entire day had drained her.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "I am tired."

Together they walked back through the village. The houses they passed stood ominously in the dark, far too quiet. With the entire town gone, no noises sounded but the crackling of their campfire. Leon and Elyan sat on guard.

Gwaine refused to sleep. He stood on guard, taking swigs of alcohol and watching over the forms of his sleeping brothers.

"Go to bed, Gwaine," Fira grumbled sleepily as she rolled over and found him still standing an hour later.

Leon and Elyan didn't dare join in. They weren't sure how Gwaine was going to react. The truth, they figured, was simple. Gwaine was already prone to fitful sleeping on a good day. Elyan figured nightmares, but didn't dare voice his concerns. So it was only natural that Gwaine refused to go to bed after a day like he'd experienced.

Gwaine didn't answer Fira, instead grabbing another bottle and sitting down around the fire with Leon and Elyan. Gwaine began the smirk and then chuckle.

"Who would've thought," he whispered, his chuckles quiet.

Leon look at him in concern. "Thought what?"

"Morcades de Bois, my mother, joining Morgana." He took another drink and pursed his lips, the laughter still sounding. "Only to be killed by her ally."

Elyan exchanged a glance with Leon. "You alright?"

Gwaine brushed off his question with a hand motion. "You do realize we just wiped out the entire monarchy of Somerset?" He giggled. "We just overthrew their crown!"

Elyan _had_ been thinking about that. But more important was the fact that Gwaine was giggling. That was bad. It meant he'd had way more to drink than even he should have.

"Alright," Elyan smiled. "That's enough alcohol for you." He reached over and went to grab the bottle but Gwaine grabbed his arm.

"No." Gwaine growled, a fierce look of determination in his eyes. All mirth disappeared. "I may be drunk, but I could still best you."

Leon didn't want to test that theory. Instead he went straight in for the kill, hoping to get Gwaine to quit. "How are you supposed to protect your brothers if you're this drunk?"

The look on Gwaine's face made Leon regret his words all but immediately. The knight stood, wobbled a bit, and then drew his sword.

"Gwaine," Elyan warned, standing up with Leon, hands out stretched in peace. "Gwaine this isn't you. This is your rage and your drunkenness."

Gwaine's lip twitched in anger, brow furrowed. He looked from Leon to the sword, and from the sword to his brothers. With a quick movement moments later, he sheathed his sword. As he did so, he nicked the palm of his left hand.

"Shit," Gwaine sputtered as he felt the pain rush in.

Elyan went quickly to the medicine bag nearby and drew out bandages. Fira, who had been watching the entire exchange through half-closed eyes, reached out and touched the wound. She breathed the spell for infection.

"You want to wrap it?" Elyan asked her, realizing she had woken up.

Fira scoffed. "I'm going to bed. You all just make too much noise." She shuffled in her bedroll and turned away from them.

Elyan and Leon both gave light laughs at her reaction. Elyan approached Gwaine with the bandages and went to wrap his wound.

"I can do it," Gwaine protested. "Let me do it."

Elyan shook his head. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Gwaine looked at him in surprise, his drunken mind quite confused.

"I'm going to do it." Elyan smirked. "You're too drunk."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Fine."


	46. Needs and Desires

Gwaine had quit drinking and gone to sleep when the last shift took over. By morning he was still slightly inebriated, but mostly had a massive hangover. He didn't do much talking that day. Few did.

Galahad occasionally chatted with Mordred. All fears he'd previously harbored about the fallen druid's loyalty had fled when Mordred stabbed Morgana with Fira's dagger. Mordred wasn't a very talkative fellow, but was courteous enough to engage with the knight.

Gareth and Gaheris occasionally shared words, but they remained quiet and refused to talk at large with the others. Leon and Percival stayed busy trying to keep Gwaine lucid.

"Can't you do anything for him?" Elyan asked Fira quietly as he dropped back to where she rode Aland. He looked at Gwaine who was hunched over in pain.

Fira shook her head. "The only spell I know works on the drinks themselves, not the person. That would be a type of healing spell."

Elyan shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"I hate the sun," Gwaine muttered as he bent over Gringolet's neck for a moment. "It's horrible."

Leon chuckled. "Maybe remember that before you drink the entire stash of alcohol in a single night."

"Gwaine!" Percival looked at him in shock. "All of it?"

Gwaine smirked back and sat up straighter. With a wink he responded. "Yeah. All of it."

"That is _not_ something to be proud of," Leon complained.

Gwaine simply laughed. "Damn right it is." Then with a whine he continued. "Ow don't make me laugh."

Leon and Percival started laughing themselves. After all, Gwaine's current situation was due entirely to his own affinity for alcohol. Elyan and Fira, close behind the three at the front, joined in chuckling.

"About what I said last night," Gwaine began moments later.

"You actually _remember_ last night," Elyan replied in surprise. "You really _can_ hold your liquor."

"Of course I remember." Gwaine brushed him off. "We _did_ just wipe out the monarchy of Somerset. How are we expecting the people to accept us after that?"

"I asked Tor that. It seems that King Roland has a son from a previous marriage, Lucan. He was sent away by Morcades because he accused her of enchanting the King." Leon assured him, "With his help, all should be fine."

The day continued on peacefully. Gwaine grew less hung over as the time passed, but he faked it after this. He had no interest in talking to anyone. His head was too full even without the pain of a bad hangover.

They camped for a late dinner. Galahad and Mordred prepared the meal, giving Fira time off from her usual chores. Gwaine screwed himself up as he dismounted Gringolet. He made his way over to where Gareth was crying silently, away from the group. He had made his mother a promise.

"Gareth," Gwaine said quietly as the others busily made camp.

The adolescent turned to his older brother. He said nothing, but his eyes were red.

Gwaine sighed. "Come here."

Gareth, who had always been comfortable with his own emotions, did as Gwaine ordered. He sniffled and wiped away his tears as he walked up to Gwaine.

"I just can't believe we lost her all over again," he murmured quietly, looking at his brother in defeat. "Only now it's forever."

Gwaine nodded. "I know. It isn't easy."

"How do you cope?" Gareth looked up into Gwaine's eyes, tears in his own despite how hard he tried to forbid them.

Gwaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Alcohol." Then he he shook his head. "But that isn't what you should do. You should focus on something else you have to look forward to."

Gareth's eyes lit up and a faint smile crept onto his face. "I wish to become a knight. I want to protect people. Like you."

Gwaine looked at his sixteen year old brother. He sighed. "You're a little young, Gareth."

"No," he insisted. "I can swing a sword well enough, and I want to do it. Surely that is enough."

"I'll speak to Arthur when we get home," Gwaine relented. "I'll see what I can do."

Gareth gave a small smile. "And Gaheris too?"

The older man glanced over to where his middle brother was watching them. Gwaine sent him a strained smile and a nod. Though Gaheris couldn't hear the conversation, Gwaine hoped it sent a message of peace to him.

"Yes, Gaheris as well. He certainly deserves it." Gwaine turned back to Gareth. "He has all the skills."

"Guess we should hurry home," Gareth joked lightly.

Gwaine laughed and spun Gareth towards the main campsite and the food. "Guess so."

The company ate mostly in silence. At one point, Fira shared some comical story about her days with the druids, but other than that even Gwaine was subdued. Watch was set, Gwaine and Gaheris on duty first. The others settled into their bedrolls and drifted off.

"What did Gareth want?" Gaheris asked his older brother later.

They say across from each other around the small fire. Gwaine was sharpening his dagger and looked up upon the question an hour into their shift.

"He wants to be a Knight of Camelot," Gwaine explained.

Gaheris nodded. "He's wanted to be a knight since he was five." The young man paused before continuing in a hushed voice. "He admires you, you know."

Gwaine snorted and twirled his dagger. "His mistake."

"Yeah well, some people just don't have common sense," Gaheris joked sarcastically. "So, what'd you say?"

"I told him I'd speak to Arthur on behalf of both of you." Gwaine watched Gaheris carefully.

Surprise was written all over his face. Gwaine found it funny that his brothers didn't have the ability to mask their emotions like he did. Though he supposed that was good. It meant their lives had been easier.

"Thank you," Gaheris said with sincerity.

Gwaine nodded. "Of course."

The rest of their shift passed without incident. When it came to end, Fira and Mordred took over, followed by Galahad and Percival.

Nothing of interest occurred during any shift, and before long the morning dawned and they set off yet again. The day seemed to drag on endlessly. After hours of sitting in the saddle, Fira and the others eagerly awaited Somerset.

It surprised them that Lorie, another young woman, and a young man in a crown awaited them upon entering Somerset City. The sunset gleamed magnificently behind the riders as they rode forward to meet them.

"Greetings, knights of Camelot," the man said, bowing to them ever so slightly. "I wish you had come with better tidings, but Dame Lorie has told me of what came to pass."

"This is Prince Lucan, soon to be crowned King," Lorie explained to them.

Lucan nodded. "My people have been told of what happened. They will bear no hostility towards you. Come, let us head inside."

The group dismounted and left their horses at the stables nearby. They followed the Prince, Lorie, and the other young woman. Lorie dropped back to speak to Gwaine.

"Gwaine," she began slowly and quietly, "we need to talk."

He looked at her closely, alarm building inside of him. What did they need to talk about? What was wrong? What _more_ was wrong?

He stopped walking and she took his hand, pulling him into a side walkway. Her eyes met the other woman's and Lorie nodded to her. The woman nodded back.

"Who's that?" Gwaine asked.

"That," she sighed. "Is my sister Glorie."

Gwaine's stomach fell. "What is she doing here?"

Another faerie's arrival could only spell trouble. Gwaine had no interest in hearing Lorie's response, but he had little choice. He watched as Lorie's eyes filled with tears.

"She came to tell me that I've been allowed to return home." Lorie forced a small smile to her face. She took Gwaine's hands. "The Court has reinstated me as Princess of Roche Florie and given me a seat on the Seelie Court's council."

Gwaine's heart beat so hard in his chest he figured she could hear it. What was she saying? He could barely process it.

"Gwaine," her eyes welled up with tears.

"You've declined though?" He finally broke his silence. "You're coming back to Camelot?"

"Gwaine I can't go to Camelot." Lorie sighed and shook her head. "King Arthur would never allow it. If he did let me stay, I'd be forbidden from my magic. I cannot do that."

Gwaine nodded. "Then we stay here. I'll leave Camelot." He smiled at her and winked. "They're getting a little too full of themselves anyways. And that way Leon gets to be the undisputed leader he always wants to be."

Lorie squeezed his hand and chuckled for a moment but she shook her head again. "That is what must not happen. That is why I need to leave." She paused and looked him in the eye. "My love, you have a destiny so far beyond mine. I cannot and will not be the reason you forsake it. Your king _needs_ you, Gwaine. Merlin needs you. Your brothers need you."

In a rare moment of despair, Gwaine choked out, "But _I need you._ "

She blinked back tears which wanted to fall. "And I, you. But if I return home, I can watch over you. And it won't be forever." Lorie gave a genuine smile. "One day, when magic is free and your destiny complete, I can return."

"Destiny can go to hell," Gwaine argued vehemently. "I don't care."

"But _I_ do. And you should care," Lorie shook her head.

Gwaine glared from their entangled hands to the ground. Finally he looked up at her. "When will you leave?"

"In a few hours," Lorie replied quietly. "Glorie is eager to return."

Gwaine's face contorted. "Fine."

Together they walked into the Citadel. Their group had long since passed inside, and they decided to skip dinner, instead heading to Gwaine's room to spend a last hour together, alone.

The group quickly noticed Gwaine's absence as they sat to eat dinner. Galahad joked he was too busy with Lorie. At that moment, Glorie walked in.

"Have you seen Lady Lorie?" She stood tall, red hair draped down her back over a blue dress.

"Probably with my brother," Gaheris snickered. "Why?"

"It's time for my sister and I to leave," she explained. "We are expected back."

"Leave?" Leon asked quickly as the room fell silent. "For where?"

"Roche Florie, of course." Glorie rolled her eyes.

Fira looked confused. "She said she wasn't allowed to return. Some kind of curse?"

"The curse was lifted." Glorie spoke to them, annoyance building with their simple questions. She found humans boring, unlike Lorie. "When you see her, tell her I will be waiting in the courtyard."

They watched her leave in silence. Leon sighed quietly. No wonder Gwaine had been absent.


	47. To Love and to Lose

_A/N Second chapter today. Read the other one first! I'm on a bit of a roll as I try to finish up this story in the next few chapters._

Gwaine and Lorie stood in the courtyard of the Citadel. It was dark out, the sky above dotted with little stars. Pale lights lit the area they stood in. Glorie waited to the side, eager to return home to the Otherworld.

Both lovers felt tears on their cheeks. Gwaine bent his head and rested his forehead on Lorie's own. Neither spoke for a full minute, as Lorie began to cry more heavily.

"Here," Gwaine mumbled as he took off his necklace and removed the ring. "I left you without this last time."

Lorie smiled sadly. She took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Reaching into her pocket she drew out her own. It was a silver band, on it engraved several words in a script Gwaine didn't understand.

"A new one, as a promise." She placed it in the palm of his hand. "Wear it in the knowledge that I will come back."

Gwaine nodded and put it on the chain. With a clink, it landed next to the metal symbol he wore the reminded him of his mother.

"I will never take it off." He kissed her.

When they broke the kiss, Glorie enchanted a spell. A large oval tear in between worlds formed. Lorie, face wet with tears, backed up. She never broke eye contact with Gwaine.

"I will come back," she told him again, as much to comfort herself as the knight.

Gwaine smiled, though it was forced. "I know."

Finally she walked backwards into the tear, following her sister. With a noise like distant thunder, it closed shut. Gwaine stood silently for a long while, staring at the spot where his lover had disappeared. As though the world cried with him, it began to rain. He didn't care. His dark shirt stuck to his body all over, and his hair ran straight.

Finally he turned and walked from the forlorn courtyard. He was soaked to the bone and his boots squelched as he walked on the stone floor of the citadel. Gwaine walked with purpose. Tonight he would finally visit the Morning Star, the local tavern in Somerset City. He'd been meaning to go anyways.

As he walked out of the Citadel and moved quickly down the steps to street level, he seemed to be the only living soul out at that hour of the night. It hadn't gotten particularly late, but between the rain and the darkness, most sensible people rushed indoors.

As he flung the door open to the Morning Star Tavern, the familiarly repulsive yet somehow comforting odor of sweaty men and alcohol met his nose. Gwaine walked inside and went up to the bar. He passed a few men on his way in, men who ignored him in favor of the girls tending the tables. Gwaine didn't notice them.

Inside the citadel, Leon and Elyan watched the streets from the windows in their rooms. They caught a glimpse of Gwaine as he went out the front of the Citadel, and knew where he was headed immediately.

Leon sighed and tore himself from the window. The rain grew worse, making it harder to see out. He walked over to the bed he had been using while in Somerset and sat down.

Elyan still watched out the glass. He stood, arms crossed as he thought about his next course of action. He wanted to help Gwaine, that was his nature. Elyan loved helping people. But he didn't think Gwaine wanted that right then.

"I really thought she'd travel home with us," Elyan finally said, back to Leon as he watched the falling rain.

Leon grunted in agreement as he changed into something more comfortable behind the dressing screen. "Apparently not."

"Gwaine's got to be devastated." Elyan put his hand on the window ledge. It felt cold to the touch.

"It's certainly been a hell of a few days for him," Leon agreed as he came out from behind the screen.

Finally Elyan turned back into the room and he leaned against the wall. "We should go down there with him."

Leon sighed. "If I thought it would help, I would. But you know Gwaine as well as I, Elyan. However much he talks he doesn't actually say anything."

"I suppose." Elyan's face looked drawn in fierce contemplation. Finally he pushed off the wall and went to change himself. He spoke up again from behind the screen. "Do you think he will be in any shape to travel tomorrow?"

Leon, now lying on his back atop the rich comforter of the bed, sighed audibly. "I hope. We all want to get home."

Elyan agreed with him. He went to his own bed and sat against the headboard. He decided to change the topic. "Will you recommend Mordred for knighthood?"

"I am considering it," Leon nodded as he pulled himself into a seated position. "He certainly knows how to fight, and he helped this quest more than almost anyone else."

"Too bad he couldn't kill Morgana," Elyan lamented bitterly.

"Yes, it is too bad."

Next door, Mordred spoke with Percival and Galahad. He told them stories of his time with Morgana, of how he remembered her being peaceful and loving and kind.

"Now, hatred has consumed her," he said sadly, sitting at a desk chair while the other two sat on their respective beds.

"I do not remember Morgana much before she left." Galahad shook his head. "My mother Elaine of Corbenic moved to the city when I was sixteen, and I was knighted but a year later."

"Not your father?" Percival looked at him in surprise. "You rarely speak of your family."

"I never knew my father. Only that my mother claims he was the most noble man to walk the earth." Galahad shrugged. "She likes to exaggerate."

Mordred looked at him in surprise. "How were you knighted so quickly?"

Galahad laughed. "I think it's because I reminded Arthur of one of his knights. Sir Lancelot."

Percival gave a short nod, though he was mostly distracted by the rushing rain pounding on the windows. "You're not wrong."

"Was he a good man?" Mordred cocked his head to the side.

Percival gave a tiny smile. He tore his gaze from the window and nodded to Mordred. "The best. Though Gwaine called him the most boring knight of all when he was alive."

Galahad chuckled for a long time. "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"Sir Gwaine likes to have fun then?" Mordred gave a small smile.

" _Too_ much fun sometimes." Percival laughed. "But he's the best of the best." Suddenly Percival halted then turned to Galahad. "I swear if you tell him I said that-"

"No promises," Galahad gleefully rubbed his hands together.

A quiet knock came from the door as Percival opened his mouth to speak. Mordred left his spot on the wall and opened it. Fira stood there quietly, her face laced with worry.

"Come on in," Galahad said in concern, making space for her on the bed.

She nodded gratefully and scooted inside. She wore her nightgown and her hair fell about her chest loosely.

"What's the matter?" Percival looked at her in concern.

She gave a half frown and shrugged. "Everything. Gwaine's not in his room."

"Tavern?" Galahad suggested. "That's almost certainly where he got off to."

Fira sighed. She pulled herself up onto Galahad's bed and held his hand. She wished there was something that could be done.

"At least we leave tomorrow," Percival reminded her.

Mordred agreed. "I am eager to see Camelot again after so many years."

Fira smiled tightly and nodded. But her eyes remained full of regret. She didn't feel entirely sure that leaving was what she wanted. Galahad realized this first.

"Fira," he warned sadly.

She looked away. "I know."

"Ultimately it is your choice," Mordred said quietly, catching on quickly.

Percival looked confused. "What?"

"Whether she returns with us or not." Galahad turned to the older knight and shrugged. "It is up to her."

"I have no choice, really," Fira replied. "I cannot stay. There is nothing for me here, except the one thing Camelot refuses to give. Freedom." She smiled lightly at the others. "Camelot has everything else. I think I shall have to trade my freedom for love and friendship."


	48. Farewell and Welcome

When breakfast had come and gone without Gwaine making an appearance, Leon went up the stairs to the guest wing to check on him. Fira volunteered to accompany him in case Gwaine needed medical help.

Leon knocked on the door. To neither's surprise, there was no response. The knight looked a Fira.

"I'll go ahead in, make sure he's decent."

He opened the door to find Gwaine passed out beside the bed. A cloth was pressed against his head, though Leon wasn't exactly sure why.

"Come on." Leon nodded to Fira as he returned to the door.

The warlock made her way inside and knelt by Gwaine's unconscious body. She took his wrist, checking his pulse. Then she removed the cloth.

"Idiot!" She shook her head angrily as a nasty head wound was revealed under the brown cloth. Fortunately she had brought her medicine bag. "I've got to clean and stitch this."

"I'll have a servant fetch water," Leon offered.

Fira shook her head. "Hand me the moonshine over there." She pointed to the only untouched bottle in the entire room. "It's more sanitary and it'll sterilize this."

"Can't you just remove infection?" Leon handed her the bottle and looked at her, puzzled.

Fira shook her head. "I can _prevent_ infection. I can't remove it. I've had to focus my training on fighting spells, not healing." She tore the sleeve of her dress off for a clean cloth and soaked it in the moonshine. "Let's just hope infection hasn't set in yet."

Leon wandered around the room trying to see where he hit his head. Fira, busily cleaning the wound, startled as Gwaine opened his eyes.

"Shit," Gwaine muttered. "Why is it so bright? And why am I in pain?" As he struggled to sit up Fira pushed him angrily back down. He glared at her.

"We hoped you could tell us," Leon said, standing straight, arms tight across his chest. "Considering we only just found you."

Gwaine hissed in pain as Fira began stitching the wound. He kept blinking against the light streaming through the windows of his room. Leon sighed, walking over to them and shutting the curtains.

"Once this is done," Gwaine said, struggling his hardest to be chipper, "we should probably head out! Think, back to our old lives in a month's time."

"You sure you want to leave today?" Leon looked at him in surprise. "You're in no condition to ride."

Gwaine laughed, obviously in pain, but he thanked Fira with a nod when she helped him sit up against the bed. "Of course we should leave. Don't tell me you're going soft on magic, Leon? Do you want to spend your entire life here?" He smirked. "Plus I've slept enough for one day after all."

Fira looked from Gwaine to Leon. "You said it yourself. He's in no condition to ride. I've done what I can for the head wound. Perhaps my spell will work, but there's no guarantee if the infection is already in there." She turned to Gwaine for a moment before addressing the head knight. "But the alcohol's still in his system I'm sure."

"Objection!" Gwaine scrambled to his feet. "I've never felt better. Come on."

"Gwaine you can't even look outside." Fira, voice strained in exasperation, marched over to the curtains and threw them open.

The light fell on Gwaine's face and he put his hands up to shield his eyes. With a few wobbly steps, the inebriated man went towards the door. Leon blocked his way.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Sleep the drinks off, Gwaine. But don't get drunk again tonight." Leon looked at him sternly. "We need to get home."

"Whatever," Gwaine barked.

He knew when he was beaten. He watched as Fira and Leon both left the room. He hadn't meant to get so drunk, or maybe he had, he couldn't remember. All he knew was he'd somehow managed to make it back in the rain to the citadel despite being piss drunk. How he got the injury escaped him. Based on the few empty bottles in his room, Gwaine realized he must've continued his drinking after the Morning Star Tavern closed.

He felt marginally better than the night before after Lorie departed for the Otherworld. His emotions numbed, Gwaine crawled under the covers of his bed and drifted off into a restless slumber once more.

Down in the breakfast room, Fira and Leon arrived with frowns across their faces. Each took their seats and tried to enjoy the story Tor told them.

"How's Gwaine?" Galahad asked Fira quietly as Tor continued on.

"Alive," Fira said with a shrug. "In pain."

Galahad sent her a lopsided smile. "You're angry at him?"

"Of course I am!" Fira hissed back at him as the others broke into side conversations now that Tor ended his story. "He drank far too much again, and injured himself."

"It's how he copes." Galahad shook his head. "That isn't going to change any time soon."

Their attentions suddenly switched to the main conversation when Leon asked a very simple question.

"Who is returning to Camelot?"

Percival, Elyan, and Galahad all expressed various sentiments about how 'of course they were heading home'. Leon nodded and turned to the others.

"We have no other home than where Gwaine goes," Gareth said quietly.

Gaheris agreed with him. "Camelot is now our home."

With a nod, Leon turned to Tor and Morholt. "You would be welcome in Camelot, King Arthur already told you that."

Tor looked and Morholt. Together they nodded, and Morholt spoke for them. "Somerset means the world to us, but there is nothing for us now. Camelot offers a new challenge."

"Mordred?" Leon looked at the druid.

The young man sat quietly, face betraying no emotion. Finally he nodded once. "If Camelot will take me back, I will gladly offer my life to her."

All eyes fell on Fira now. She shuffled in her seat before nodding with a smile. "Destiny has me in Camelot, so there is where I will go."

Leon sent her a tiny smile. He turned to the whole group. "We leave tomorrow. Eat an early breakfast. We ride with the rising sun."

And this what they did. Before the sun even began to peep over the horizon, the group assembled for a final time in the breakfast hall. Now-King Lucan thanked them, bidding them farewell and good fortune. He bestowed a sack of gold, food, and honorary patches of Somerset for them to remember the Kingdom by.

When all had eaten, the company left the Citadel once and for all. As they mounted their horses, Fira watched the sunlight begin to speckle the castle walls. Somerset would forever be a part of her. She realized this now. There was no going back. She had gained a confidence in herself and her magic she never wanted to lose.

Gwaine rode up next to her from where she sat on Aland, taking in a final sight of the Citadel. He spoke softly. "Come on."

She sighed, turning Aland away at last and riding next to Gwaine upon Gringolet. Together the two of them caught up with the group. The Knights of Camelot wore the scarlet cloaks of their kingdom. It was time to go home.

The trip back to Camelot took about a month, as expected. Traveling through the Forest of Avon remained as dangerous as last time, with Cû Sídhe attacking them each night. But no one was seriously injured.

In Oxfordshire, they visiting King Urien once more to bring the glad tidings of the defeat of the Menace. He praised them loudly. There they picked up Sir Yvain, his son. He would spend a year in Camelot doing knightly duties for Arthur, before returning to Laudine his wife.

Yvain quickly captured the company's affections as a storyteller. He had gone on many adventures as Knight of Oxfordshire despite his youth and was known fondly as the Lion Knight for his prowess. Gwaine enjoyed having someone to swap stories with.

They crossed the Perilous Lands swiftly. Wyvern remained an issue, but nothing they couldn't handle. As the days went on, Gwaine drank less and spent more time with his brothers in particular. Finally they crossed from Essetir into Camelot, skipping Ealdor for speed rather than comfort.

The first faces they saw in Camelot belonged to friends.

"Gwaine!"

A cry went up as Gwaine, busy hunting, was spotted. He drew his sword but thought he recognized the voice. A man, tall and brown haired, fair of face, broke through the bushes on horseback. He dismounted.

"Tristan?!" Gwaine grinned. "What the hell are you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself," Sir Tristan rolled his eyes. "Bedivere, Philip, and Lamorak are here also. Somewhere." He stepped back from Gwaine. "God, you reek!"

"We've been in the wilderness, bathing in streams for the better part of a month." Gwaine laughed as Tristan made a face.

Before long, other voices sounded behind them. Sirs Bedivere, Philip, and Lamorak led the entire company towards them. It was a merry meeting between friends. They decided to forget lunch and ride hard to reach the citadel by evening.

"Tristan go with them," Bedivere ordered. "We can finish the patrol."

"Bedivere's been in charge since you all left," Tristan complained. He leapt back onto his horse. "Come on, I'm as eager to get home as you."

"I doubt that," Elyan joked. "I doubt that very much."


	49. Homecoming Reveal

_A/N: Second one today, and possible the most important chapter in terms of plot ever. Also the final full chapter. Next one will be the epilogue._

* * *

 ** _"I'm coming home_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Tell the world that I'm coming home."_**

 ** _\- Coming Home Part II by Skylar Grey_**

* * *

From their vantage point upon a tall hill, the citadel of Camelot gleamed in the setting sun. They all stopped to take in the view. Their great journey had come to end. They were home.

Gwaine urged Gringolet forward, first of all the company. Gareth and Galahad sped after him as Gwaine galloped to meet the nearby road. Tor and Morholt, Gaheris and Yvain, Percival and Leon, Tristan and Mordred all followed quickly. But Fira hesitated.

Elyan stood beside her atop his stallion. "You alright?"

"Yes." She smiled at him, tearing her eyes away from the castle. But her smile dropped as Elyan looked her in the eye. "I will be."

Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on." He nodded to her and let his arm drop. Elyan nudged his horse forward.

As the sun set silently behind the horizon line, clouds formed above them. Fira and Elyan were quick to catch up with the group, and within the hour they reached it. _Home._

A light drizzle fell about them. Fira had her hood up to save her hair. But as she pushed Aland forward, last of the line through the Gates of Camelot, she raised her face to the sky. Water droplets covered her fair skin. The misting water felt remarkably good, and it hid any stray tears.

Because they arrived so late, no townsfolk stood in the streets to meet them. They passed the bustling Rising Sun and heard the raucous inside. Fira saw little Thomas' house to the left. This was home.

As the company, now twelve strong, came riding into the square, Fira saw them. They stood on the steps beneath the balcony. The clip-clopping of the horse hooves and pitter-patter of the gentle rain became background noise as servants rushed to grab the horses from unseen dry spots and the king hailed them.

Fira dismounted and saw the smiles on their faces. Arthur tried to look as serious as ever, but even he grinned as Leon approached him and bowed. The Knights of the Round Table were all smiles. Merlin found Fira's gaze quickly. She nodded to him, almost a bow in and of itself, to let him know she was safe. But the trepidation in her eyes warned him not all had come out unscathed.

Fira turned back to see Gwen hugging Elyan tight. Leon was introducing Mordred and Yvain to the King. She tried to find Gwaine but he had disappeared. She wasn't surprised. Percival and Galahad offered to show Tor, Morholt, Gareth, and Gaheris to lodging. But Fira stood in the courtyard alone. The rain beat down in her back, growing steadily heavier until everything became soaked. Merlin walked out to her.

"Come on." He smiled at her. "Arthur will be busy with Leon for a while. Let's get you inside."

Fira nodded. As he guided her inside the citadel, he took her water-logged cloak from her shoulders. They took several hallways until she saw the door to her chambers. To her surprise, Gaius was still awake when they entered. He stood over the stove, warming plates of food. When she entered, he turned and the smile on his face grew.

"Welcome home, Fira," he said warmly. "Welcome home."

Fira smiled. "Thanks Gaius. It's good to be back."

She went to her side room and changed out of her wet clothes and into a plain blue dress. She took off her damp socks and went barefoot, joining the men in the main room. She sat on the patient's cot upon both Merlin's and Gaius' insistence.

"So, what happened?" Merlin started off with questions as he handed Fira a cup of hot tea that Gaius prepared. "You kept everyone alive! That's good."

"Merlin," Fira began quietly. "Merlin they know."

Merlin cocked his head. "Know what?"

"You." She felt her eyes watering. "They found out about you. And Leon says you have one week to tell Arthur."

Merlin backed up, fear written all over his face. He looked from Fira to Gaius. Gaius' own expression matched his, and Fira began to cry openly.

"How?" Merlin asked quickly, kneeling down in front of Fira.

She sighed and choked through her tears. "Leon accidentally saw the handwriting of the note you sent and addressed as Emrys."

"Maybe if I talk to him-"

"Merlin," Gaius shook his head. "You should talk to _Arthur_. It is time he knew, don't you think?"

"Merlin if he threatens you," Fira said, before a coughing fit interrupted her because of the tears. "If he threatens you, I'll leave Camelot with you. This is all my fault."

Merlin placed a hand on her knee. "One thing I've learned all these years listening to Kilgharrah is that Destiny has a hand in everything. Maybe this happened for a reason?"

He didn't look as sure as he sounded, but Fira nodded with him and tried to calm down. Merlin pulled up a chair for himself and Gaius joined them. Fira looked at them slowly and nodded appreciatively when their guardian poured some more tea into her hands. Merlin stoked the fire before sitting down once more.

"What happened?"

Fira launched into the tale of their journey. She explained in detail about their time in Somerset, about the beautiful Winter Solstice. She launched into an account of their encounter with Mordred, at which point Merlin's face grew grave but she didn't ask about it. Fira finally came to the revelation of who the Emerald Lady was.

"His mother?" Merlin gasped. "And you're saying he's Arthur's _cousin_."

"Crazy, right?" She chuckled for a moment. Then she grew grave. "When Morgana killed Morcades, Gwaine became sullen, but it was our return to Somerset City that ended up all the worse."

"What could be worse than losing a mother?" Gaius looked in concern at the door, as if willing Sir Gwaine to enter.

"Lorie." She had explained Gwaine's love to them earlier, how kind and funny and adored she was. "Lorie was summoned home to Roche Florie."

Merlin knew what it was like to lose a love. Freya occupied a special place in his heart. He wondered if Lorie and Freya would know each other in the Otherworld? He'd come to understand that Freya had been made guardian of Avalon, the Lady of the Lake. Maybe… maybe they would meet.

"Is he alright?" Merlin watched in concern as Fira's face fell.

"I- I think so." She shrugged. "After the night she left, we found him sprawled on the floor completely passed out from alcohol. He continued to drink heavily for several days on our way home. But… I think the worst is past."

Gaius changed the subject after several minutes of peaceful silence. "Mordred stabbed Morgana, you say?"

"Yes," she said, perking up. "He used my enchanted dagger to do more damage."

Merlin nodded. "Good."

"What more than good do you wish to say?" She cocked her head in confusion. "What is on your mind, Merlin?"

"There is a prophecy." Merlin rubbed the back of his head. He stood and paced a bit. "One that pertains to Arthur's death. That he will die by a druid's hand."

"Yes, I know."

Merlin sighed and turned to her. "I believe that druid to be Mordred."

She stared at him, open mouthed. After a moment she set her mouth straight and glared at him. "I know Mordred better than anyone here in Camelot. He is a good man. A friend. Incapable of doing as you say."

"He's dangerous," argued Merlin.

"To his enemies, yes!" Fira stood and dropped the blanket that Gaius had placed on her shoulders. "We are not they. Not anymore. He is my _friend._ "

Merlin frowned but nodded. He sat down in his chair again. "Very well."

Fira nodded and sat herself down as well. A huge yawn escaped her. Merlin gave a short laugh. They were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. Gaius shuffled over and opened the door.

The servant standing at the door was Jetta. "Fira is requested to see the king." The girl glared at Fira before nodding and walking away.

"Well, the prat awaits us," Merlin joked, pushing Fira lightly as she stood up. "I'm going too, I'm sure Arthur would appreciate it if you're still standing when you get there. You should probably put some shoes on, too."

"Nope," Fira smirked. "I don't want too."

Laughing lightly, the two warlocks wandered down the passages of the Citadel. The stone was cold beneath them, and Fira felt it. Her damp hair had yet to dry fully, but she had brushed it as straight as her messy hair would go. Merlin knocked lightly on King Arthur's chamber doors. Gwen opened it up for them.

"Come in." She smiled, giving Fira a huge hug. She teared up a little. "Thank you so much."

Fira blinked in confusion. "For?"

"Bringing us through safely."

She and Merlin turned and found the knights standing near Arthur at the side near his table desk. Leon was the one who had spoken. He nodded at her.

Fira laughed lightly but nodded. "I helped. I seem to remember Gwaine challenging the knight, Leon guarding the rear against three wyvern, Percival leading us out, Elyan and Galahad rushing to defend us from the Green Knight." She shrugged. "I was actually pretty useless."

Gwaine laughed. "You kept us together. As much as I'm loathe to admit it, it wasn't my natural charm."

Arthur nodded. "They, for perhaps the first time ever, agree that you were a huge asset." He looked at Merlin. "See, even a girl does more than you to help around here."

"Ah," Merlin grinned. "Good one! Very clever for you, _sire_."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to Fira. "I want to personally thank you for your help. And I want you to know that your friend Mordred is going to be knighted."

She beamed. "Thank you, my lord."

"I'm thankful, to all of you, for the effort, the blood, the tears you put forth to protect this kingdom." Arthur launched into one of his heartfelt kingly speeches. "I could not be the king I am today which out each and every one of you in this room. Tomorrow we will feast after the knighting ceremony to celebrate your return."

"Will Fira be honored?" Galahad asked quietly. "As she should?"

The room fell hushed. Arthur looked at Fira in solemn sadness. He shook his head.

"No. The kingdom is not yet ready to know the truth." The King bowed his head for a moment. "One day, perhaps."

Gwen rubbed Fira's hand and sent her a sympathetic frown. "Just know that _we_ are proud of you."

"Of course." She nodded. "I never assumed otherwise."

Suddenly Merlin stepped forward, making eye contact with Sir Leon. "Sire, may I speak?"

Arthur, thrown off by the politeness and suddenness of the request, nodded his consent without saying anything.

Fira took Merlin's hand unnoticed. She saw Gwaine warily make his way over to Merlin's other side. Slowly the servant spoke.

"Arthur I have always only ever done what you asked of me," he began. He saw the knights nod in understanding of what was about to happen. Merlin looked back at Arthur. He figured his best chance of surviving the experience was if everyone was present. "Everything I do, everything I have done has been in protection of you and Camelot."

Arthur snorted. "Aren't you exaggerating a little bit, Merlin?" But his face was wary.

"There should be no secrets between friends," Merlin replied, shaking his head. "And it has come to my attention that it's time you know this."

Fira could feel Merlin actively shaking where he stood. Her grasp on his hand got tighter. She saw Gwen move slowly over to Arthur in confusion.

"Well spit it out," Arthur demanded.

Merlin whispered. "I have magic."

"What?" Arthur stood as if punched in the gut. "You _what?_ "

"I was born with it," Merlin pleaded. "I didn't practice it by choice!"

Gwen's face twisted from shock to understanding. She glanced from Fira to Merlin to Arthur. "This would actually be quite funny if it weren't so incredibly sad."

"Merlin is Emrys, my lord," Fira revealed when it became clear that Merlin could say nothing further. "Merlin is the reason I can do my job."

Gwen nodded and took Merlin's other hand. "It makes sense now. All of it." She caressed his trembling hand. "All these years, by Arthur's side. So afraid he would give you death, forced to hide your nature from everyone."

"You have magic," Arthur shouted in anger, over his wife's soft tone.

Gwen shot him a glare. "This is _Merlin_ , Arthur."

"And you all knew?" He glared furiously at his knights. "All of you, and you never told me this?"

"Leon and Elyan only found out on the journey, and by accident," Fira explained carefully. "Percival, Galahad, and Gwaine figured it out on their own."

"Gwaine, Percival, I can believe that," Arthur snarled. "But Galahad? How did you find out?"

He shuffled his feet warily. "I am descended from druids on my mother's side. I can sense magic."

Merlin still stood unmoving, eyes lowered to the ground. His countenance, like a kicked puppy, betrayed the fear deep in his heart.

"Fira," Arthur began slowly and carefully. "He is like you, then? Unable to function without magic."

"Merlin is beyond my power, sire," Fira tried. "Merlin is made of magic, he is Emrys. His destiny is to protect you as I protect the knights."

Arthur finally met Merlin's gaze again. He sighed. "What kind of King would I be if I spare one sorcerer with inborn magic, and not another."

Merlin's eyes went wide. "You mean?"

"Your magic must remain as secret, as Fira's does," Arthur declared without hesitation. "Your role will not change. I need a manservant after all."

Gwaine's grip on his knife hilt loosened. "Good."

"Glad you approve, Sir Gwaine." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I have seen first hand with Fira that not all magic is evil. The fact that you thought I would have you executed is a bigger issue."

Merlin protested, "It's the law-"

"Damn the law," Arthur exploded. "I'm the king. I can do what I want!"

"And what he wants right now is to sleep," Gwen stressed quickly. "Come on, all of you. The ceremony is at noon tomorrow. It's far past midnight."

They were ushered out the door by Gwen and split into different directions. Leon and Merlin spoke quietly in a corner of the hallway. They parted with a handshake.

"That went remarkably well," Fira chipped in as she and Merlin made their way to the Physician's Chambers.

"I dread to think how that would've gone if you had never come to Camelot." Merlin shook his head. "It made it much easier."

Fira chuckled. "Then I have accomplished _something_ at least."

They laughed together when Merlin finally opened the door to Gaius' chambers. He was still up, likely waiting to hear what Fira had been called for. Fira left Merlin to give Gaius the good news while she herself went to bed.

Tomorrow would be a good day, she knew it. The knighting of Gaheris, Gareth, Tor, Morholt, and Mordred seemed a fitting end to the quest to vanquish the Green Knight and his lady. Besides, she was exhausted and eager for bed.

"Good night, Fira." Merlin said peeking his head into her small side room. "Sleep well."

With a wide smile she responded. "And you also."


	50. Epilogue

_A/N: Make sure you read both of today's regular chapters (48/49) before this. I wanted to get everything done tonight._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Morgana's Wrath**

* * *

Morgana stayed hidden. She was good at that. She took up residence in the frigid north, but her reach extended far beyond the wastes. Her spies were experts, gifted in magic and skilled in stealth. Her warriors' prowess heralded a new age of spellswords. And her priests, well… they weren't High Priestesses like herself , but they knew much in the lore of the Old Religion. Then there was Aithusa.

With a dragon by her side, Morgana felt invincible. While the stab wound inflicted by her one time companion Mordred still hurt each and every day, the wound seemed fully healed but a few months later.

Morgana had found an unlikely ally in the Saxons, a group of swordsmen looking for conquest. They flocked to her like flies to honey, seeing the magnificence of her magic and her unceasing beauty. Hungrily she pawed at them, waiting eagerly for every morsel they brought back from Camelot and the surrounding lands.

But as always, she kept hidden. Letting her minions do the dirty work, she studied and practiced the arts of her order. Her thirteen priests counseled her much in affairs of sorcery. Ever they drove her onward, forward to her destiny as the rightful queen of Albion. Savior of their world, restorer of magic, they heralded a new age.

Ever through her spies she watched in fury as the knights, as Arthur grew in power and majesty and love. She saw the serving girl on her throne, and the little witch helping them. Most of all she wanted them destroyed. Arthur would crumble without his wife, and the witch would be a great asset in the war if she could turn her.

The one form of magic she needed assistance with still was necromancy. A very dark art, it required absolutely concentration and foreknowledge. So she had studied. For nearly six months she studied deep in the archives of the libraries her priests had collected until at last she found it.

Poetic justice, really. To be destroyed by his most loyal knight. To have his life ripped to shreds by the one called Honor. Morgana found it pleasing to think Arthur would be done in by _him_.

That only left the little witch. Morgana knew more about Fira than she figured Fira knew about herself. The fear, the loneliness, the need to belong. She had felt it in Fira on the Isle of Adney. And _that_ was something she could work with.

So Morgana hid. She watched, and she waited. She kept tabs on Camelot at all times, building her Saxon army and enticing sorcerers to join her cause every day. But she herself was a ghost story. She studied and practiced, honing her skills.

Until one day, it all changed.

 **The End**

* * *

 _A/N: So there we have it. The end of Blood Bonds. To be honest I never thought I would see the day after abandoning this story at chapter 17 all those years ago. Thank you for holding out, thank you for reading. If you liked it, drop me a PM or a review. I love hearing from and communicating with my readers._

 _The sequel, Flames of War, should start up within the week. It's going to be big, and it's going to feature plenty of every character from the show as well as originals I've introduced. If you have a favorite, let me know. Maybe I can work them in more. If you want something specific to happen, run it by me. I'll see what I can do._

 _Until then, I wish you only the best._

 _Silz_


End file.
